¿Qué? ¡El futuro no es, como Yo lo esperaba! DyS Completo
by Adileyne
Summary: Darién y serena aun seguían amándose después de la pelea con caos, ahora ella descubrió un gran secreto que hará que ciertas cosas cambien hacia el futuro este en peligro
1. Chapter 1

— Buenos días mamá. — serena mirando a ikuko

— Buenos días hija ¿cómo estás? – ella sonriéndole

— Muy bien, hoy tengo que irme para la casa de rey. — le comenta

— Serena antes de irte, puedes ir a hacer las compras es que me falta ciertas cosas. — risueña

— Sí, mamá dame el dinero. — ella no podía negarse

— Gracias serena.

— Dame el dinero mamá. — mirándola

— Sí. — Salió a buscar del dinero en la cocina, mientras serena estaba sentada en la silla mirando unas revistas — toma serena

— Gracias mamá. — levantándose

Serena salió de la casa, fue para el súper a comprar lo que le hacía falta a su mamá

En casa de rey

— No entiendo aquí amy. — lita desesperada

— Es fácil lita, solo tienes que poner esto aquí. — escribiéndose y explicándole a la vez

— Gracias. — agradecida

— El cerebrito amy. — mina suspirando

— Mina. — amy seria

— Que extraño, que serena no ha venido. — mina extrañándose

— Serena es una tardona. — rey seria

— No, ya es demasiado tarde. — lita en su defensa

— No creo que venga. — amy

— Sí, le paso algo. — rey preocupándose

— No creo. — lita

En la calle

— Mi mamá siempre se pasa, me dice que es una cosa y sale con todo esto. — serena llevando como 4 bolsas

— ¿La puedo ayudar en algo? – le pregunto un hombre

— Darién. — girando

— ¿Te ayudo mi princesita? – sonriéndole

— Definitivamente, tú eres mi príncipe. — ella feliz

Darién subiendo las bolsas en el auto

— Serena, esto pesa demasiado. — asombrado

— Lo sé, es que mi mamá se pasó la verdad. — ella quejándose

— Sube para llevarte

— Gracias Darién. — subiéndose

— Serena tienes días sin ir al departamento. — el mirando hacia adelante

— Discúlpame Darién, la verdad esta semana he estado muy ocupada con mi mamá es extraño pero me pides favores de cada rato como si quisiera que no estuviera en la casa. — un poco triste

— Serena, no serán idea tuyas. — suavidad

— Tú crees Darién. — ella mirándolo

— Sí

— Llegamos, gracias Darién. — ella bajándose

— Ya te vas. — él sorprendido

— Sí. — mirándolo

— ¿Y mi beso?

— Ah… era eso. — Dándole un beso rápido, para que su mamá no la viera — adiós

— Adiós. — atónito

Serena entro a la casa con cuidado dejo las bolsas en la cocina y fue para su habitación pero se detuvo en la habitación de sus padres

— Kenji cuando será el día que le digamos la verdad a serena. — ikuko preocupada

— No sé, ikuko son muchos años serena ya tiene 17 años y enterarse que nosotros no somos sus verdaderos padres como se sentirá. — kenji angustiado

Serena estaba en shock no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ellos no eran sus verdaderos padres y ¿Quién era sus verdaderos padres? Serena se fue corriendo para su habitación se tiro a la cama a llorar amargamente toda su vida estaba destruida no podía creer que tanta mentiras 1 era que era Sailor moon ahora, esto no podía estar pasando esto a ella

En casa de rey

— Hola chicas. — luna apareciendo

— Hola luna ¿y serena? – pregunto rey

— Serena no pudo venir su mamá, la envió hacer unas cosas. — explica la gata

— Con razón no vino. — lita

— Sí, chicas ¿qué les pasa? – luna notándolas realmente extrañas

— Nada si no que, como ya tenemos 6 meses que no ha parecido ninguna presencia malina queríamos hacer una reunión de amigas. — explica rey sonriente

— Que bien chicas, lástima que serena se haya quedado en casa. — luna

En casa Tsukino

Serena llorando

— Odio mi vida, no lo puedo creer

Ikuko tocando la puerta

— Serena hija ¿quieres comer pastel?

— No quiero. — radiosa

— ¿Segura? – extrañada

— Segura

— Está bien. — alejándose y llegando al comedor

— Mamá yo quiero el de serena. — su hijo samy

— Está bien. — ella preocupada

En la habitación de serena

— Quiero morirme, todo es mentira. — Mirándose al espejo y llorando — nada es de verdad solo Darién y mis amigas

— Serena ¿qué te pasa? – luna apareciendo

— Luna, déjame en paz. Quiero estar sola. — dolida

— Serenita ¿qué te pasa? – preocupándose

Serena mirándola

— Déjame en paz. — gritándole

— Serena. — asombrada

Serena se acostó en la cama

— No me molestes

Luna mirándola

— Serena

Serena se quedo dormida de tanto llorar, ya había amanecido ella amaneció con los ojos hinchados, se peino el pelo como siempre y bajo a desayunar

— Serena ¿quieres comer? – le pregunto su madre

— No, gracias ya es tarde tengo que irme. — seria

— Cabeza de conejo, estás rara. — samy preocupado

— Déjame en paz tarado. — furiosa

— Serena no le hables así. — ikuko con autoridad

— Porque tú nunca me defiendes de sus agresiones, pareciera que no fuera ¡Tu hija! ¡Tú me odias verdad dime! – exploto ella

Ikuko sorprendida

— Serena que cosas dices

— Hija ¿no digas eso? – kenji preocupándose

Serena salió de la casa corriendo, sin decir nada. Mientras corría lloraba con mucha rabia, hasta llegar a la escuela

— Buenos días serena. — amy sonriente

— Hola amy. — serena triste

— Serena ¿te pasa algo? – angustiada

— Nada amy, nada. — leve sonrisa

— Buenos días. — lita llegando

— Buenos días lita. — serena

— ¿Cómo están? – mina sonriendo

— Bien mina. — serena caminando hacia el salón

— Es mi imaginación o serena esta rara. — lita mirando a sus amigas

— Está muy rara, algo le pasó. — amy

— Será que Darién termino con ella. — mina seria

— No creo mina. — lita dudándolo

— Es que ahora está de moda, terminar con los noviazgos. — afirma ella

— Mina. — amy seria

— Vamos para el salón. — lita

— Sí, vamos. — amy siguiéndola

En todo el transcurso de la escuela serena no prestaba atención a la clases, no desayuno y tampoco almorzó se sentía muy mal por lo que estaba pasando

Mina dándole un golpe él en hombro

— Serena vamos para la cafetería de Andrew

— Gracias mina, tengo que hacer muchas cosas. — mintió ella

— Sin vergüenza te vas a ver con Darién. — mina picara

— Sí, adiós. — se fue corriendo

— Está muy extraña. — amy acercándose a mina

— Lo mismo digo. — lita preocupándose

— Chicas, vámonos. — amy tomando su cosas

— Sí, vámonos. — mina

Serena estaba caminando cerca de la cafetería de Andrew

— Hola serena. — unazuki sonriéndole

— Hola Unazuki. — serena acercándose a ella

— ¿Te pasa algo serena? – le pregunto, la veía pálida

— No nada. — ella mareada

— Te veo pálida. — ella acercándose a ella

— Es que. — se desvaneció

— Serena. — unazuki asustada y gritando — Andrew ayúdame

— ¿Qué le paso? – Andrew llegando y mirando a serena

— Se desmayo. — su hermana

Andrew la cargo y la acostó en una cama que estaba adentro de la cafetería

— Serena dime, estás bien. — unazuki moviéndola

— Despierta. — Andrew preocupándose

Serena racionando

— ¿Qué me paso?

— Te desmallaste. — ella aliviada

— Es que no he comido casi nada. — ella suspirando

— Estás haciendo dieta. — Andrew serio no era la primera vez que lo hacia

— No, para nada problemas. — ella

— Toma. — él dándole un vaso con agua

— Gracias, tengo que irme. — ella levantándose

— Te acompañamos. — se ofreció unazuki

— No, gracias. — alejándose

Serena se fue

— En verdad la vi mal. — preocupada y mirando a su hermano

— Yo también, voy a comprar algo. — saliendo de la cafetería

— Ok, ve hermano

Andrew se fue, mientras Unazuki acomodaba los dulces

En la calle

— Ya llegamos vamos a comer muchos dulces. — mina emocionada

— Hola. — rey reuniéndose

— Rey. — mina mirándola

— A comer se ha dicho. — lita risueña

— Hola. — atrás de las chicas

— Haruca, michiru, setsuna y hotaru ¿cómo están? — mina sonriendo

— Bien chicas. — Michiru

— ¿Van a comer helado? – pregunto hotaru entusiasmada

— Sí, vamos. — mina

Todos entraron a comer

— ¿Lo mismo de siempre? – pregunto unazuki

Mina, rey, lita y amy

— Sí, por favor

— Yo quiero helado de chocolate. — hotaru

— Ok. — ella anotándolo

Haruca y Michiru

— Nosotros te

— Ok

— Un pastel. — setsuna

— Está bien. — alejándose

— Falta serena, para que estemos todas. — mina extrañándola

— Serena es una exención. — rey sonriendo

— Eso sí. — mina riéndose

En eso entraban entrando Darién y Andrew que se habían encontrado en la calle

— Hola Darién. — saludo amy

— Hola chicas ¿y serena? – pregunto Darién, extrañado que no la veía ahí

— Está en su casa, me imagino. — rey

— Aquí a sus pedidos chicas. — unazuki llegando

— Unazuki ¿en dónde está la cuentas? – pregunto su hermano

— En oficina

— Gracias

— Chicas ¿como sigue serena ya está mejor? – pregunto unazuki mirándolas

— ¿Como mejor? – rey extrañada

— Sí, hace unos pocos minutos. — Mirando el reloj — se empezó a sentir mal con decirte que se desmallo Andrew y yo la pudimos ayudar estaba muy pálida

En eso venia Andrew

— Gracias por el dato. — mirando su hermana

— Verdad, Andrew que serena se puso mal. — ella

— Sí, la verdad, pienso que está haciendo dieta de nuevo. — el serio

— Dieta. — Darién extrañeza

— Eso es imposible sere no haría dieta, está muy delgada para hacer eso. — lita

— Es verdad. — rey apoyándola

— Pero es raro yo no recuerdo algo así. — setsuna

— Hablando así serena estaba muy rara en la escuela. — amy comenta

— Eso es verdad, será que descubrió algo. — mina

Todos

— ¿Algo cómo?

— No sé, solo digo. — apenada

— Ahora que recuerdo, ella me dijo que tenía problemas. — informa Andrew

— Problemas. — sin entender nada

— Sí, así me dijo. — su amigo

— Esto esta raro. — setsuna preocupándose

— Yo pienso lo mismo. — Darién

— ¿Y si vamos para su casa? – propuso mina

— Vayan ustedes, yo no puedo ir. — Darién mirándolas

— Vámonos. — rey levantándose

Todas

— Sí, vamos

Todas se fueron para la casa de serena, al llegar ikuko les dijo que serena no estaba en casa que todavía no había llegado, las chicas se fueron para sus casas muy preocupadas pero setsuna no entendía que estaba pasando, ya que el pasado no era así sería que Riny cambio el futuro, no todo estaba pasando bien no había cambio raros solo este. Lo de serena, Darién llego a su departamento y cuando vio a serena allí llorando

Darién corriendo

— Serena ¿Qué te pasa?

Serena abrazándolo

— Darién. — llorando

— Ven vamos a pasar. — asustado nunca la había visto así

Serena sollozando

— Darién quiero morirme Darién. — llorando más fuerte

Darién sorprendido y abrazándola

— Dime ¿por qué dices eso?

— Mi vida es una mentira. — soltó

Darién: ¿Qué te paso princesa?

— Darién se me cayó el mundo. — abrazándolo con fuerza

Darién abrazándola

— Dime ¿qué te paso?

— Es que me entere de algo muy feo. — ella

— Dime princesita. — pidió

— Es que ayer escuche a mis padres, que decían que yo era adoptada. — llorando

Darién asombrado

— Adoptada ¿pero cómo? – sin poderlo creer

— No sé, Darién

— Pero has intentado hablar con tus padres. — le pregunto

— No, Darién cada vez que los miro meda mucha rabia. — molesta

— ¡Serena pero! – serio

— No quiero hablar nada con ellos. — terca

— Serena que vas hacer. — le pregunto

— No sé, Darién. Tengo que irme de allí no quiero estar con ellos. — dolida

— Serena yo estoy contigo en todo. — apoyándola

— Voy hablar con molly, a ver qué me dice. — mirándolo

— ¿Por qué no hablas con las chicas? – le propuso

— No Darién este es un secreto solo lo sabrás tú y molly, júrame que no vas a decir nada por favor Darién. — pidió desesperada

— Tranquila mi amor, yo no voy a decir nada. — abrazándola con fuerza

— Tengo que irme. — ella separándose de él

— A esta hora son las 10 serena, quédate a dormir aquí. — mirándola

Serena asombrada

— Darién

— No seas mal pensada, duerme en la cama que yo duermo en el mueble. — sonriéndole

— Está bien

— ¿Tienes hambre? – le pregunto

— No tengo

— Ok, ve a dormir. — dándole un beso

— Gracias. — ella caminando hacia la habitación

Serena se acostó en la cama, mientras Darién estaba muy pensativo no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando a serena,

La noche paso rápida serena se quedo dormida y Darién amaneció él en sofá

Serena despertando

— Mmm qué hora es. — Mirando el reloj — no puede ser es tarde — se levanto de la cama y se metió, en el baño para darse una buena ducha

Darién despertando

— Dios mío ¿qué hora es? — Mirando el reloj — es tardísimo se me va a hacer más tarde — se levanto y fue para la cocina a preparar un poco de café

Mientras serena se estaba alistando para irse para su casa

Serena caminando hacia la sala

— Buenos días Darién

— Hola mi amor ¿cómo dormiste? – le pregunto él

— Muy bien mi amor, tengo que irme

— Lo siento señorita de aquí se va desayunada, ya Andrew me dijo lo que te paso ayer. — muy serio

— Está bien, Darién

— Te gusta ¿el jugo de naranja? – sonriéndole

— Sí. — feliz

— Que bien. — sirviéndole

— Gracias

— Espero que te guste. — sentándose

— Todo hecho por ti me gusta. — sonriéndole

Darién sonriendo

En casa de rey

— Hoy llame a la casa de serena y me dijeron que no estaba. — informa lita

— Es extraño, serena nunca se levanta temprano. — amy extrañada

— Sí, es verdad. — rey

— Chicas, ayer serena no durmió en la casa. — pareció luna

Todas

— ¡Que!

— No ha llamado, sus padres están preocupados. — luna

— ¿Será que esta con Darién? – lita mirándolas

— Puede ser, ellos se aman y serena esta loquita por Darién a lo mejor se escaparon. — mina sonriendo

— Eso es imposible, Darién respecta a serena. — rey seria

— Darién es un hombre y serena una mujer, tanto tiempo de novios algo puede pasar. — mina molesta

— Creo que mina, tiene toda la razón. — lita

— Lita. — rey

Amy: toda roja

— Chicas no hablen así

— Bueno ellos verán. — rey mirándolas

En casa Tsukino

— En donde está metida serena. — ikuko preocupada

— Cuando la vea, me va a oír. — kenji enojado

— Es extraño

En eso llega serena

— ¿En dónde estabas serena? – ikuko furiosa

— Que le puede importar a ustedes. — ella seria

— ¿Porque nos hablas así? – kenji asombrado

— Porque ustedes, no son mis verdaderos padres. — serena dolida

— Serena ¿cómo? – ikuko angustiada

— Me entere hace unos días, los odio por decirme mentiras no los quiero ver más nunca en mi vida. — ella salió corriendo para su habitación saco una maleta empezó a guardar sus cosas

— Serena deja esa maleta allí. — ikuko indignada y sacando sus pertenencias

— No, déjeme. Ustedes no tienen derecho a decirme nada mentirosos. — alterada

— Serena, mientras que tengas mi apellido eres mi hija. — kenji dolido

— Me lo cambio, adiós. — ella saliendo de la habitación

Ikuko agarrando a kenji

— Déjala, ella quiere estar sola

— No vamos hacer nada. — mirándola

— No, para que. Si nos odia. — ella llorando

Kenji abrazándola

— Creo que es mejor, dejarla ir

Ikuko sollozando

— Sí

Serena corría en la calle muy rápido, no miraba por los lados ni nada llego al departamento de Darién allí guardo sus cosas personales mientras trataba de buscar ayuda con molly

En la universidad

— Hola Darién. — Andrew acercándose a el

— Hola Andrew ¿cómo estás? – el sonriendo

— Muy bien ¿y tu Darién?

— Más o menos. — suspirando

— Problemas con serena

— Sí y no

— Ahora si me dejaste cabezón. — sin entender

— Andrew, me voy a casar con serena. — le anuncio

— ¡Qué!

— Sí. — él

— ¿No, me digas que serena está embarazada? – alarmado

— No, como crees. — sonriendo

— ¿No está embarazada? – sin poderlo creer

— No

— Ah... ok, ya me habías asustado. — riéndose

— Hablando así ¿y para cuando te casas con Reika? – le pregunto, ya tenias mucho tiempo juntos

— La verdad no sé, espero que sea pronto. — alegre

— Eres bien raro

— Mas que tu no. — soltando una carcajada

En la calle

— No consigo a molly por ninguna parte. — serena desesperándose

— Hola cabeza de bombón.

— Hola haruca. — girándose y sonriendo

— Hola ¿cómo estás? – mirándola

— Bien

— Estas buscando a alguien. — Michiru sonriendo

— Sí, a mi amiga molly. No la consigo por ninguna parte. — triste

— Tú amiga de la infancia. — Michiru dudosa

— Sí

— Parece que aquí no podemos ayudarte cabeza de bombón. — haruka

— Tranquila. — Sonriendo — me tengo que ir

— Adiós. — haruka sonriéndole

— Adiós. — Ella se fue a ver si conseguía a molly en la tienda de su mamá — buenas tardes ¿cómo está usted? – mirando a la madre de su amiga

— Hola serena ¿cómo estás? – sonriendo

— Muy bien, estoy buscando a molly. — mirándola

— Serena, molly se fue de viaje con su papá no sé cuando regresara. — apenada

Serena triste

— Ahhh bueno, gracias por la ayuda

— De nada linda

Serena se fue muy triste de la tienda, iba caminando hasta que choco con

— Rey

Hola, como están. Aquí con una historia nueva para FF, en realidad es mi primer fic que escribí para sailor moon mucho tiempo ya, espero que les guste y estaré esperando sus Rw


	2. Chapter 2

— Tenías que ser tu serena. — rey molesta

— Cuando no, nunca te fijas. — ella alterada

— Eso lo puedo decir yo tarada. — furiosa

— Más tarada eres tú. — sacándole la lengua

— Ya están peleando. — lita llegando

— Lita ¿cómo estás? – le pregunto ella

— Bien ¿y tu cómo sigues? – le pregunto lita preocupada

— Mejor, gracias. — serena estaba segura que se refería a lo de su desmallo

— ¿En donde dormiste picarona? – mina cayéndole encima a su amiga

— Como supieron. — pregunto ella asombrada

— Yo les dije. — aprecio luna con amy

— Cuando no luna. — enfadándose

— Serena, vamos hablar. — amy mirándola

— Sí, vamos a hablar un rato. — ella

Las chicas se fueron para la cafetería de Andrew

— Hola serena ¿cómo sigues? – le pregunto unazuki

— Muy bien, gracias. — regañándole una sonrisa

— ¿Lo mismo de siempre? – pregunto la joven a las amigas

Todas

— Sí

— Ahora dinos ¿en donde dormiste? – le pregunto rey con los brazos cruzados

Serena mintiendo

— En casa de molly

— Ah…. Lástima, ya me había hecho una novela tuya de Darién y de ti comiendo juntos besándose. — mina picardía

Serena roja

— Cállate mina

— Jajajaja

— Algo paso en tu casa. — lita seria

— Sí, discutí con mis papás y me fui de la casa. — ella mirándolas

Todas

— ¡Qué!

— No se preocupen, conseguí un lugar para vivir. — con una leve sonrisa

— ¿Y yo serena? – pregunto luna

— Luna discúlpame, ve a vivir a la casa de una de las chicas. — triste, no podía llevársela al departamento de Darién

— Te puedes ir a vivir conmigo. — se ofreció rey

— Gracias rey

Serena en su mente

— Luna perdóname, si sabes que estoy en casa de Darién me vas a querer matar

— Serena estás muy pensativa. — amy mirándola

— No amy, estoy pensando en Darién. — alegre

— No lo has visto. — rey curiosa

— Sí, lo he visto

— Tú y Darién como que se ven mucho.— lita alegre

— No casi. — con una sonrisa forzada

— Parece que serena está muy rara. — rey molestarla

— Claro que no rey. — molestándose

— Claro que si

— Claro que no

Allí comenzó una guerra entre rey y serena

— Nunca van a cambiar. — amy sonriendo

— Sí, tienes toda la razón. — lita suspirando

— Son amigas muy unidas. — mina risueña

— Sí. — amy pendiente de la pelea de sus amigas

En la calle

— Yo la veo normal. — comenta haruka

— Claro que no, algo pasa con ella. — setsuna

— Yo también pienso lo mismo. — Michiru detrás de ellas

— Vamos a vigilarla más de cerca. — propuso haruka

— Tienes toda la razón. — setsuna

En la universidad

— Adiós Andrew, tengo que irme. — Darién alejándose de su amigo

— Nos vemos Darién. — Andrew

— Adiós Andrew

Darién se fue para su departamento, mientras serena estaba en casa de rey disfrutando ya la noche había caído

— Tengo que irme. — serena percatándose que ya es tarde

— Te acompañamos. — rey

— No, gracias chicas pero quiero irme sola. — ella levantándose

— Pero serena. — lita preocupada

— Nos vemos. — alejándose

— Nos vemos. — amy mirando como su amiga se iba

Serena se fue caminando para el departamento de Darién

En el departamento de Darién

— Parece que serena no va a venir hoy. — haciendo la cena

Serena tocando el timbre

— Ya voy. — Abriéndola — hola pasa, pensé que no vendrías

— Darién. — ella abrazándolo

— Dime ¿qué te paso? – preocupándose

— Nada solo que no conseguí a molly, eso me tiene desesperada. — le comenta

— Serena yo no te estoy votando de mi departamento. — el serio

— Lo sé, Darién pero no quiero molestarte por nada. — ella apenada

— Serena he estado pensado, porque no nos casamos. — mirándola

Serena en shock

— Estas allí. — él

— Discúlpame, la noticia me tomo por sorpresa. Eso es todo. — sin poderlo creer

— Parece ¿que no quieres? – un poco decepcionado

— Claro que quiero sí. Yo te amo Darién. — dándole un beso

Darién besándola

— Pero tenemos que pensar en una fecha

— Sí, dime ¿cuál te gusta? — Mirándolo emocionada

— Mmm no sé, dime ¿cuál te gusta más? – sonriéndole

— Me gusta mucho el mes de agosto. — ella feliz

— Te parece si nos casamos el 3 de agosto el día de mi cumpleaños. — le propuso

— Me encanta la idea Darién, eso sería en 1 mes. — ella asombrada

— Sí, o te parece muy apresurado. — con suavidad

— No, para nada Darién. — alegre

— Decidido nos casamos en 1 mes. — abrazándola con amor

— Pero será por el civil, ya que en la iglesia. — ella

— Serena nos casaremos por la iglesia y por el civil, además no te preocupes por las cosas yo comprare de todo. — mirándola y sonriéndole

Serena sonrió

— Gracias Darién

— Quieres comer

— Ya cene a que rey

— Bueno comeré yo solo. — haciendo puchero

— Darién, tienes por casualidad chocolate caliente. — le pregunto

— No ¿por qué? – curioso

— No por nada. — sonriendo

— ¿Quieres chocolate caliente? – alegre

— La verdad si

— Déjame hacerlo

— No tranquilo. Yo sé hacerlo. — mirándolo

Darién dudando

— ¿En serio?

— Sí, Darién. — divertida

— Está bien

Serena comenzó hacer el té de chocolate, mientras Darién estaba comiendo como 30 minutos ya estaba listo

— Serena ¿cómo te esta quedado? – acercándose

— Ya está listo, lo guarde en la nevera. Para que se enfriara un poco. — le informa

— Ok, yo voy a hacer unas cosas de la universidad. — le comunica

— Ok. — acomodando el desastre que había hecho

Mientras Darién hacia un trabajo de la universidad

Minutos después

— Toma Darién. — ella entregándole taza

— Gracias serena. — agarrándola

— Espero que te guste. — ella timidez

— Sí, ojala. — en voz baja

Serena mirando la laptop

— Parece que estás haciendo un trabajo

— Sí. — probando el té de chocolate

Serena mirándolo

— Dime ¿qué te pareció?

— Esta delicioso, serena. — asombrado

— Gracias Darién. — feliz

— ¿Quién te enseño a ser te de chocolate? – le pregunto curioso, estaba casi seguro que serena no era de estar la cocina

Serena sonriendo

— Mi mamá

— Tú mamá

Serena triste

— No, ikuko me enseño cuando tenía 10 años

— No te pongas triste, mi amor. — abrazándola

— Sí, tienes toda la razón. — sonriéndole

En el siglo 30

— Pero yo quiero ir al pasado. — Riny quejándose

— No serena. — su padre con autoridad

Riny haciendo puchero

— Pero papá

— Pequeña dama, tu padre tiene razón. Ya no puede ir allá. — su madre mirándola

— ¿Por qué? — Molesta

Serena mirando a Endimión

— Porque ya no falta nada para que…

— No serena, ella no se puede enterar de nada de eso. — mirándola

— Quiero ver a las chicas. — molesta

— Ya basta pequeña dama. — su madre con autoridad

Riny se fue corriendo para la habitación a llorar

— Tenemos que decirle la verdad Endimión. — ella mirando a su esposo

— Claro que no, serena ella no se puede enterar lo que paso contigo antes que nos casáramos. — abrazándola

— Endimión te amo tanto. — abrazándolo

— Yo también serena. — sonriéndole

En el pasado

— En serio, Darién. — sonriendo

— Sí, yo no puedo recordar tantas cosas de mis padres, recuerdo que fui inmensamente feliz. — emocionado

— Yo también tuve una infancia feliz, cuando nació samy todo cambio ya que ikuko y kenji tenían a su único hijo. — con amargura

— Serena, no pienses así. — tranquilidad

— Mejor me voy a dormir, mañana tengo que irme para el colegio. — levantándose

— No ¿tienes tarea serena? – cruzando los brazos

— No, Darién no tengo. — ella mirándolo

— Ok, yo también voy a descansar un poco. — suspirando

— ¿Estás durmiendo incomodo verdad? – ella mirándolo

— No para nada. — mintió

— Darién si quieres duermes en tu cama y yo duermo en el mueble. — propuso ella

— No, serena como crees. — serio

— Entonces duerme conmigo, si vas a dormir incomodo por mí, duerme conmigo. — le pidió

— Segura serena. — mirando lo penosa que estaba

— Sí

— Está bien

Darién se fue a poner la piyama, serena estaba buscando en sus cosas, a los 5 minutos sale Darién

— Listo. — Darién dándole espacio para que ella entrara

Serena sonriendo

— Gracias. — entrando al baño

Serena se quito la ropa se puso su piyama rosada y se soltó el pelo poniéndose los lasitos rojos que tanto le gusta y se puso unas pantuflas

Serena saliendo

— Lista

Darién mirándola

— Es raro verte con el pelo suelto

— Me veo muy mal. — mirándolo

— No, para nada. Te vez hermosa. — sonriéndole

Serena apenada

— Gracias. — Acostándose en la cama — buenas noches poniéndose de lado

— Buenas noches. — sonriendo

La noche paso un poco lenta serena se quedo dormida en el pecho de Darién, él no quería moverla para no despertarla, al final Darién se quedo dormido abrazándola, pero serena tuvo un sueño y despertó gritando

Darién asustado

— ¿Qué pasa?

Serena abrazándolo y llorando

— Darién

— Dime ¿qué te pasa? – abrazándola con fuerza

— Tuve una pesadilla horrible. — sollozando

— Tranquila, estás conmigo mi amor.— dándole un beso

Serena abrazándolo con fuerza

— Tengo miedo

— Tranquila. — acostando de nuevo abrazándola con fuerza

Serena lo abrazo con fuerza y se quedo dormida, Darién también se quedo dormido.

Los días pasaron serena no le quería decir a las chicas que viva con Darién ya que se molestarían con ella, ella hacia los oficios de la casa hasta le lavaba a Darién al principio le dio pena lavar la ropa interior de él, pero tenía que acostumbrarse pronto se iba a casar con él

Habían pasado 2 semanas

Departamento de Chiba

— Serena, fui a buscar las tarjetas de invitación.— le comenta Darién

— En serio. — sonriendo

— Sí

— Son pocas. — ella contándolas

— Pues sí. Yo solo voy a invitar a Andrew y a su hermana. — él

— Darién, no tienes muchos amigos. — serena asombrada, siempre le estaba presentado amigos

— La verdad no. — mirándola, amigos de confianza solo Andrew

— Yo voy a invitar a mis amigas que son

Amy

Lita

Mina

Rey

Molly

Kervin

Haruca

Michiru

Hotaru

Setsuna

La maestra Mónica

— Se nota, que tienes muchos amigos. — sonriéndole

— Sí, más o menos es son lo más allegados. — risueña

— Ok. — sonriendo

— Sí, quieres vamos a ir a llevar las tarjetas hoy. — le propuso

— Sí, claro mi amor, vamos a ponerle los nombres y los vamos. — mirándola

— Sí

Darién y serena escribieron los nombres de los invitados que iban para su boda

En casa de rey

— Estoy cansada. — lita tirándose al piso

— Yo también. — mina suspirando

— Serena aumentado las notas y eso es extraño porque no está estudiando con nosotras. — amy mirándolas

— Sí, es verdad. — rey seria

— Será que tiene un profesor. — mina

— Puede ser. — amy

— ¿Y si vamos para la casa de Darién? – propuso lita

— ¿Para qué? – rey mirándola

— Para a saber, si Darién sabe algo de serena. — ella

— Sí, vamos. — mina

Todas se fueron para el departamento de Darién

Mina tocando el timbre

— ¿Quién será? – Darién intrigado y mirando a su futura esposa

— No sé. — ella

Darién abriendo la puerta

— Hola

Mina abriendo la puerta en par en par

— Hola Darién venimos de visita

— ¿Qué sorpresa? – leve sonrisa

— Buenas tardes Darién. — amy apenada

— Pasen, aquí esta serena. — el

Las chicas

— Serena está aquí

— Hola chicas. — ella sonriéndoles

— Serena ¿qué haces aquí? – pregunto rey

— Rey que estás insinuando. — serena seria

— Golosos están haciendo cochinaditas. — mina riéndose

Darién y serena rojos de pena

— ¡Claro que no!

— Venimos a saber de ti. — lita mirando a su amiga

— Nosotros íbamos a llevar la invitación de nuestra boda. — serena soltó

Todas

— ¡Boda!

— Sí, pero. — Darién mirando el reloj — tengo que irme para el trabajo

— Adiós Darién. — serena

Darién se fue

— ¿Por qué se fue Darién? – lita extrañada

— Le toca el turno. — explica ella

— Sabes mucho. — rey

— La verdad Darién y yo vivimos juntos. — sentándose en el mueble

Todas

— ¡Qué!

— Sí. — ella sonriendo

— ¿Desde cuándo? – pregunto rey

— Tengo unas semanas, pronto nos vamos a casar. — se defendió

— ¿No me digas que ya estas esperando a Riny? – mina asombrada

Serena roja

— Claro que no

— No entiendo. — amy

— Vivimos juntos, Darién y yo no hemos hecho nada. — avergonzada

— Yo sabía, Darién te respecta. — rey

— ¿Y para cuando es la boda? – pregunto lita

— Para el 3 de agosto. — mirándolas

— Qué, casi es agosto. — lita alterándose

— Miren, estás son las tarjetas de invitación. — enseñándoselas

— Está hermoso, serena. — amy

— Sí, me encanta. — mina

— Las escogimos entre Darién y yo. — feliz

— Tiene un gusto muy lindo. — amy

— Claro como estaba Darién, si estaba ella sola hubiera agarrado cualquier cosa. — rey sonriendo

— Cállate rey. — serena molesta

— Yo quiero hacer la comida. — lita mirándolas

— Yo quiero hacer los lazos. — mina emocionada

— Yo te ayudo para que todo quede perfecto. — amy sonriéndole

— Yo con los adornos de la iglesia. — se ofreció rey

— Gracias amigas. — ella emocionada

— De nada. — Rey sonriendo — pobre Darién casarse con una niña llorona

— No empieces rey. — serena levantándose

— Decidido, vamos a preparar la mejor boda. — lita separando a serena de rey

Todas

— ¡Sí!

La tarde paso rápida las chicas ayudaron a serena en todo, rey compro algunas cosas para la iglesia y lita se va a encargar de la comida. Amy y mina andaban haciendo los lazos para el gran día, así pasaron todo el día hasta que se hizo de noche y Darién llego tardísimo

Darién entrando a la habitación

— Parece que esta vez se quedo dormida. — se acerco y la arropo y le dio un beso en frente

Serena despertando

— Ya llegaste Darién

— Perdón si te desperté. — él

— No Darién ¿quieres comer? – ella levantándose

— No, gracias serena. Ya comí. — informo

— Ok, bueno yo voy a cambiarme. — ella caminando hacia el baño

— Ok

Mientras serena se cambiaba, Darién aprovecho y reviso unas cosas en su laptop, al rato salió serena del baño

— Yo voy a ducharme. — comunico

— Ok

Darién entro al baño

Serena mirando la laptop

— Mm parece que Darién tiene muchas cosas aquí. — en eso llega un mensaje — que será

Mensaje

Hola señor Chiba quiero informarle que ha sido aceptado para estudiar en España con los gastos pagos, solo tiene que ir para la universidad para que acepte la beca

— No puede ser. — en eso sintió que Darién abrió la puerta, salió corriendo y se metió en la cama

— Serena. — Cuando miro serena estaba dormida — parece que se durmió — se sentó y estaba leyendo el mensaje — No puede ser porque ahora – frustrado

Serena lo estaba observando y solo lloraba en silencio por culpa de ella, él va a dejar sus estudios.

La noche paso rápida, Darién se levanto primero como siempre se extraño que serena no estaba en la cama, se levanto comenzó a buscarla

— Serena ¿en donde estas? — Comenzó a buscarla por todo el departamento, hasta que encontró una carta

Carta

— Hola Darién espero que no te enfades conmigo, leí tu mensaje sin querer yo se que su sueño es estudiar en España, no quiero ser un estorbo para ti así que decidí irme de tu departamento, espero que no te enfades. Primero tus estudios y luego no casaremos no me busques, cuando termine tus estudios, volveremos

Hola, le doy las gracais por sus Rw A:

Sakuramayen

naiara moon

sayuri1707

yesqui2000

Marie Mademoiselle Chiba

Angel de Chiba

serenasm

samantha13

Espero que les guste el capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

Darién molesto

— Serena, maldita sea ¿porque hace estas cosas?

En la calle

Serena llorando

— Soy una tonta, con esto Darién se va a poner muy enojado conmigo

— Serena

— ¿Ikuko? – ella mirándola

— ¿Qué te pasa mi niña? – ella preocupándose

Serena llorando

— Mamá

— Ven, vamos para la casa. — abrazándola

— Sí, vamos

Serena e ikuko se fueron para la casa, estaban su padre y hermano

— Estas muy triste, cabeza de chorlito. — sammy preocupado

— La verdad, estoy muy triste. — ella afligida

— ¿Qué te pasa hija? – le pregunto su padre

— Es que deje a Darién. — comenzando a llorar

— El chico guapo. — ikuko asombrada

— Sí. — melancólica

Mientras serena contaba todo a sus padres, Darién la estaba buscando por todas partes pero no la conseguía, él estaba desesperado

En casa Tsukino

— Qué en 2 semanas es tu boda. — ikuko perpleja

— Mi niña. — kenji sin poderlo creer

— Sí, creo que esta cancelada. — triste

— No sé, qué te ve. — su hermano asombrado

— Cállate enano. — enojándose

— Hija, creo que hiciste mal, no sabes si él quiere ir para España. — su madre regañándola

— Yo se que lo hará. — tristeza

— Hija. Tú mamá tiene razón, habla con él a lo mejor se queda contigo. — su padre animándola

— No creo. — poniéndose triste

— Tengo una idea, porque no vas a comprar unos dulces. — guiñándole el ojo a sammy

— Sí, hermanita. — animándola

— Está bien. — ella levantándose de la silla

Serena se fue

— ¿Para qué hiciste eso ikuko? – la miro su esposo

— Para… que se distraiga un poco. — ella angustiada

— Tienes razón, es la 1 vez que veo a serena tan triste. — sammy

Serena venia distraída caminando, cuando choca con alguien

— Disculpe. — ella sin mirarlo

— Te encontré serena. — él

Serena subiendo la cabeza

— Darién

Darién agarrándola por la muñeca y arrinconándola en la pared

— ¿Por qué haces eso? — Molesto

— Darién me lastimas, por Dios. — ella asustándose

— No sé ¿qué te pasa serena? – sin soltarla

— Darién. — Llorando — discúlpame

Darién abrazándolo

— Perdóname, no entiendes que no puedo vivir sin ti. — con amor

— Darién. — abrazándolo con fuerza

— Serena ¿vuelve conmigo? – le pidió

— ¿Y la beca? – mirándolo a los ojos

— No me importa la beca, solo me importas tú. — mirándola con amor

— Darién te amo. — dándole un beso en los labios, él le correspondió con la mismo intensidad

Darién separándose

— ¿En dónde estabas?

— Me conseguí a mi mamá. — le comenta

— Que bien. — sonriendo

— Los pasteles. — ella recordándolo

— Vamos. — agarrándola de la mano

— Darién

— Vamos a comprar los pasteles juntos. — alegre

Serena sonriendo

— Vamos, Darién

Darién y serena se fueron a comprar pasteles

— Se van a llevar de chocolate y fresa. — le pregunto la gerente

— Sí. — ella

— ¿Quieres otra cosa serena? – sonriendo

— No, Darién. — feliz

— Tome. — Darién dándole el dinero

— Son hermanos. — pregunto la mujer coqueta

— No, es mi novia. — él orgulloso

— Vamos Darién. — ella sonriendo por la cara de la mujer, de asombro

— Ya, voy serena. — siguiéndola

— Novia. — sin poderlo creer

Darién y serena se fueron agarrados de la mano

— Darién ¿vas a entrar a mi casa? – le pregunto

— Sí, vamos hablar con tus papás. — serio

— Seguro. — mirándolo, más de una vez se iba cuando veía a su papá

— Sí, seguro. — sonriéndole

— Ok. — sonriendo

En casa de rey

— Darién, me llamo y pregunto por serena. — rey seria

— Igual a mí. — mina asombrada

— A mí también. — comenta lita

— Y a mí, pero ¿que habrá pasado? – amy extrañada

— No sé, esto me preocupa. — rey

— A mí también. — lita mirándolas

— Será que. Darién se arrepintió y serena se enojo. — mina exaltada

Todas

— Mina

— ¡Qué!

— No creo, Darién no es así. — lo defendió rey

— Sí, rey tiene toda la razón. — apoyo amy

En casa de Tsukino

— Ya llegue. — anuncio serena feliz

— Hola hija. — sonriendo por el buen humor de su hija

— Traje visita. — ella mirándola

— ¿Quién? – curiosa

— A Darién. — un poco asustada, su mamá no había problema, con su padre si

— Pasa Darién. — ikuko mirándolo

— Permiso. — nervioso

— Kenji visita. — lo llamo su mujer sonriendo

— ¿Quién? – el acercándose

— El novio de serena. — su mujer

— ¡Qué! — Alterado

Ikuko mirándolo con unos ojos

— Kenji tranquilo

Serena sonriendo

— Sí, papá

— Mucho gusto Darién Chiba. — él serio y nervioso a la vez

— Kenji Tsukino, pasa. — serio y mirando que un estaba en la puerta

— Permiso. — él entrando

— Darién dime ¿te gusta el pastel de fresa? – le pregunto ikuko

— Sí

— Serena ayúdame. — le pidió

— Sí. — caminando hacia la cocina

— ¿Y trabajas? – le pregunto sammy serio

— Sí

— Me imagino ¿qué estudias? – kenji mirando de reojo

— Sí, trabajo y estudio a la vez. — informo

— Mmm, que bien. — asombrado el hombre

En eso llega serena con su mamá

— Toma Darién. — su novia dándole pastel

— Gracias. — sonriéndole

— ¿Y tus padres te apoyan? – pregunto kenji celoso

— No, es que mis padres murieron en un accidente, cuando estaba muy pequeño. — le comenta

Kenji apenado

— Lo siento

— No se preocupe, es que es raro ver a un joven como yo. Trabajar y estudiar a la vez, es que desde pequeño lo hago. — mirándolos

— Podre de ti, Darién me imagino que tuviste una infancia muy dura. — ikuko sintiéndose mal

— Más o menos, es que en realidad mi papá era un noble y con eso tenía dinero para sobrevivir. — riéndose

Kenji e ikuko perplejos

— Hijo de un noble

— Sí, es que mi padre era un noble, se caso con mi madre y vivió una vida normal. — le cuenta

— La verdad no sé, que le viste a este conejo sin sesos. Bueno ella es nuestro tesoro. — sammy serio

— Sammy. — serena abrazándolo

— Sí, yo sé lo que vale serena. — él mirándola con amor

— Bueno serena nos conto todo así ¿que se quieren casar? – kenji suspirando

— Sí. — Darién

— ¿Porque no esperan un poco? – ikuko mirándolos

— No, mamá tenemos todo. — su hija

— Sí. — apoyo su novio

— Bueno, si se quieren casar que se casen. — kenji aceptándolo

— Que bien, tenemos que arreglar todo. — ikuko emocionada

— Las chicas, me están ayudando. — serena feliz

— ¿Y para cuando será la boda? – pregunto ella

— Para el 3 de agosto. — serena alegre

— Demasiado rápido. — kenji perplejo

— Es que esa fecha la elegimos, hace unas semanas. — informa su hija

— Bueno, el 3 de agosto será la boda. — ikuko feliz

— Está bien. — su esposo

Serena sonriendo

— Sí, faltan las invitaciones

— Aquí están. — Darién enseñándoselas

— ¿Y si vamos a entregarlas? – propuso ella

— Sí

— Vamos. — ella levantándose

— Serena, deja que comamos el pastel. — su madre

— Sí, tienes razón

Luego de compartir con Darién en casa de serena, se fueron a entregar las tarjetas, al final no querían separarse pero serena tenía que dormir en su antigua casa. Ya que ikuko y kenji quería saber todo lo que había hecho en estas semanas su hija

Habían pasado 1 semana

En casa Tsukino

Serena peinándose

— Luna apúrate

— Serena, estás muy apurada. — luna asombrada

— Sí, es que quede con las chicas en ir a ver el vestido. — comenta ella

— Parece que tus padres están muy contentos con la idea. — luna sonriendo

— Sí, están muy emocionados. — ella feliz

Desde la cocina

— Serena, ven ya llegaron las chicas. — llamo su madre

— Ya voy, luna apúrate. — serena saliendo de la habitación

— Sí. — la gata siguiéndola

Serena bajando las escaleras corriendo

— Chicas

— Serena, vámonos. — amy mirándola

— Sí, vámonos chicas. — ella

— ¿Y ya sabes que vestidos vas a escoger? – le pregunto rey

— En verdad, no sé todavía. — ella dudosa

— Serena tienes que saber. Solo te queda una semana por Dios. — mina seria

— Lo sé, que puedo hacer además, Darién horita no está, se fue de viaje. — ella desesperada

— ¿Y eso serena? – lita mirándola

— Es que parece que conseguido un trabajo, va trabajar en una empresa que queda aquí en Tokio. — le cuenta

— Mmm ya ¿pero lo extrañas? – le pregunto rey

— Sí, tengo 2 días sin verlo. — ella triste

— No te preocupes serena, Darién está muy emocionado con la boda. — amy sonriéndole

— Estas insinuando que Darién la va a dejar en el altar. — mina exagerando

— No. — amy con rapidez

— Mina, deja tus ocurrencias. — rey molestándose

— Perdón. — mina apenado

— Bueno, vámonos si. — propuso serena

— Vámonos. — rey

Todas se fueron para la tienda a elegir el mejor vestido de novia para serena

— Ese me gusta. — lita señalándolo

— A mí no. — rey seria

— No, me gusta. — mina

— A mi si. — amy mirándolas

— Mejor, me mido otro. — serena suspirando

— Toma. — rey

Serena se midió otro

— ¿Este?

— Me gusta. — rey sonriendo

— No, me gusta. — lita seria

— A mí tampoco. — amy cruzando los brazos

— No, me gusta. — mina

— Pásame otro. — serena suspirando

— Este. — mina sonriendo

Serena poniéndoselo y saliendo

— ¿Cómo me queda?

— Ese si. — amy alegre

— No. — mina seria

— No me gusta. — rey fastidiada

— A mí tampoco. — lita mirando a su amiga

— Horrible. — exclamo luna

— No se vale. — Serena llorando — me he medido muchos y ninguno me queda

— Serena, no te pongas así. Solo hemos visitados una sola tienda, vamos para otra. — propuso lita

— Sí, vamos. — ella sin ganas de ir

Serena y las demás fueron para otra tienda, ningún de los vestido les gusto a las chicas fueron para otra, tampoco gusto. Serena estaba desesperada ya que en realidad los vestidos estaban horribles para las chicas y para serena

En la cafetería de Andrew

Serena llorando

— No sé, qué hacer

— Serena, no sé cómo ayudarte. — mina triste

— Y si hacemos un vestido. — propuso rey

— ¿Cómo? – pregunto lita

— Sí, porque no dibujamos un vestido, para ver cuál sería el vestido en sueño. — propuso amy

— Sí, hagámoslos. — serena emocionada

— Empecemos. — lita

Todas comenzaron a dibujar, en menos de 1 hora estaba listo

— Listo. — serena feliz

— Déjame verlo, mmm es sencillo, no muy provocativo. — lita mirándolo estaba simple

— Es verdad. — rey

— Sí, tiene razón. — mina aburrida

— Sí es verdad, miren el mío. — amy sonriendo

— Está hermoso. — comento lita encantada, parecía un vestido de cuento

— No, me parece no tiene mucho escote. — comenta serena

— Sí. — apoya mina

— Tengo una idea, vamos a unir los vestidos y lo que salga vemos si es el vestido perfecto. — propuso serena

— Sí, buena idea. — rey asombrada

Todas unieron el vestido, salió el vestido más hermoso que pudieron ver

— Listo, ahora vamos a buscar a alguien que sepa coser. — serena feliz

— Hola chicas. — una voz profunda

— Haruca y Michiru. — serena asombrada

— ¿Qué hacen? – Michiru sonriendo

— El vestido perfecto, para mi boda. — ella radiante

— Boda. — haruka

— ¿Te casas? – pregunto Michiru incrédula

— Sí, hicimos el vestido, ahora me falta alguien que me lo haga. — comenta ella

— Yo conozco a una amiga, que sabe hacer vestidos hermosos. — le comenta haruka

— En serio. — serena emocionada

— Sí, dámelo. — unió a la conversación Michiru

— Toma. — ella entregándole el dibujo

— Esta hermoso, en menos de 2 meses está listo. — comenta la violinista

— ¡Qué! No puedo esperar tanto, es que me caso en 1 semana. — exclamo serena angustiada

Haruca y Michiru

— ¡Qué! En una semana

— Sí

— Bueno, aremos lo posible para que esté listo. — haruka sonriéndole

— Ok, gracias chicas

— Vamos, todavía faltan muchas cosas. — recordó rey

— Sí, nos vemos chicas. — la novia

— Adiós, cabeza de de bombón. — haruka alegre

— Adiós

Todas se fueron

— ¿Será que está embarazada? – comenta Michiru

— No lo está. — setsuna atrás de ella

— Me asustaste setsuna. — haruka seria

— Ellos se casan en 1 semana. — comenta setsuna

— Sí. — confirma la corredora

— Tengo una curiosidad, ellos. — Michiru

— ¿Dime? – guardiana del tiempo

— Ellos, ya tendrán a la pequeña dama.

— Todavía no. — tranquilidad

— Me lo imaginaba. — haruka sonriendo

En casa de rey

— Listo. — lita estirándose

— Chicas, ayuden a serena para que sea una buena esposa. — pidió luna

— Ayudarla, serena es un caso perdido. — mina cruzando los brazos

— Sí, tienes toda la razón. — rey tomando un poco de te

— ¿De qué hablan chicas? – serena reuniéndose con ellas

— Nada, serena cosas de la boda. — amy

— Chicas, estoy muy nerviosa. — revela ella

— Serena, picarona imaginándote la noche de bodas. — mina divertida

Serena roja

— Claro que no mina, solo que estoy nerviosa. Es que no se si seré una buena esposa.

Todas

— Serena

— Chicas es que es algo diferente, no es ir todos los días a la escuela y estar mirando vestidos en las tiendas, no ahora tengo que atender a alguien y cuidarlo, estar con él.— ella seria

— Es verdad, no vas a perder a tus amigas, porque estés casada. — mina sonriendo

— Lo sé, Darién tiene que entender que tengo amigas muy valiosas. — ella sonriéndole

Todas abrazando a serena

— Serena te queremos mucho

— Yo también. — contenta

— Bueno, ya mire todo. Está casi listo. — comenta rey

— Sí. — mina suspirando

— La comida un día antes, hare todo. — comunica lita

— Gracias chicas. — ella feliz

— Serena dime ¿en dónde van a vivir? – pregunto luna

— Creo que. Darién tiene pensado comprar una casa. — ella no muy segura

— Cuando la compren, me avisas para irme a vivir contigo. — luna sonriendo

— Sí, luna donde estoy yo, estarás tú. — sonriendo

— Serena

— Luna no tienes que preocuparte, que cuando nos casemos viviremos con mina. — Artemis

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco Artemis? ya contigo tengo, no lo digo por ti luna pero Artemis le gusta hacer mucho desastre. — mina seria

— ¡Mina! – gato molestándose

— Mina, definitivamente no perdonas a nadie. — serena riéndose

— Jajajajajaja. — mina sin parar de reírse

— Chicas tenemos que ver lo de nuestros vestidos. — recordó rey

— Yo ya lo tengo. — informa lita feliz

— Yo también. — amy

— Yo también. — mina sonriendo

— Buenos, chicas creo que tengo que irme. — serena levantándose

Todas

— Ok, serena nosotras hacemos lo que falte

— Gracias. — ella se fue para su casa, ahí se consiguió con una visita muy inesperada

— Hola serena. — sonriéndole

— ¡Riny! – Abrazándola — te extrañe

— Ya veo, mamá ikuko me conto. Que te casas con mi amado Darién. — ella seria

— Sí, en 1 semana. — radiante

— ¿Y Darién en donde está? – pregunto Riny emocionada

— De viaje

— Que mal, yo quería verlo. — triste

— Para eso hay tiempo. — ella

— La verdad, me escape de mi casa. — ella sonriendo

— ¡Qué! – serena asombrada

Riny uniendo los dedos

— Es que mis padres no querían, que viniera no sé porque. — molesta

— Mmm, está mal lo que hiciste. — regañándola

— Lo sé espero, que no se den de cuenta. — nerviosa

— Espero que no. — serena mirándola con seriedad

Gracias por sus Rw A:

sayuri1707

yesqui2000

serenasm

Sakuramayen

naiara moon

Bienvenida A:

mi luz dari


	4. Chapter 4

En el futuro

— Serena ven rápido. — la llamo su esposo

— ¿Qué pasa? – se acerco su esposa a él

— Nuestra hija no ¿está? – muy serio

— Debe de estar con rey. — mirándolo

— No creo. — seguro

En eso llega luna

— No han visto a diana. — luna seria

— No luna. — serena

— Será que se fueron, para el pasado. — Endimión con seriedad

— No creo. — ella mirándolos

— Si, es así me va a oír. — luna furiosa

— Luna, por Dios solo es una gatita. — serena seria

— No la consigo, por ninguna parte. — Artemis llegando

— A lo mejor está con la pequeña dama. — serena suavidad

— No creo. — Endimión desesperado, su mujer no lo escuchaba

En eso venia las chicas

— Hola. — amy llegando

— Hola. — rey

— ¿Cómo están? – pregunto lita

— ¿Y esas caras paso algo? – pregunto mina

— Pues parece que la pequeña dama y diana se fueron para el pasado. — anuncio serena

Todas

— ¡Que!

— Serena, tenemos que ir a buscarlas, no puede quedarse allá. — su esposo

— Sí, tienes todos. La razón, la iré a buscar yo. — se ofreció ella, así su hija no se enterara que sus padres, no son sus padres biológicos

— Serena no puedes. — le recordó amy

— Sí, amy tiene toda la razón. — rey mirándola

— Solo es un momento y ya. — ella

— Serena, creo que es mejor que las busque Damián. — propuso su esposo

— ¿Estás seguro? – ella dudosa

— Sí, si lo ve se va a emocionar y va a regresar. — él

En eso venia Damián

— Damián ¿quieres ir al pasado a buscar a serena? – él rey sonriéndole

— Sí. — niño emocionado

— Nada de hacer travesuras allá. — serena con autoridad

— Ven Damián. — rey dándole un beso en la mejilla — sí ves a una chica que se parece a mí esa soy yo

— Ok. — sonriendo

— Nada de decir quién eres. — Endimión con seriedad

— Sí

— Nada de travesuras. — le recordó serena

— Sí. — rodando los ojos

En el pasado

— Riny ¿por qué no nos vamos, para la casa de rey? – serena mirándola

— Sí. — emocionada

En la calle

— Por fin aquí. — un hombre

— Estás emocionado ¿verdad seiya? – uno de sus hermanos

— Sí, es que ya paso un año. Que no veo a serena, aun que tenga que ver a su novio. — él con fastidio

— Bueno así es la vida. — le recuerda yaten

— Lo bueno, que todo sigue igual creo. — comenta Taiki

— Solo vamos a estar un tiempo, nada más. — le recordó su princesa

— ¡Shi! – chibi chibi emocionada

En eso venia serena con Riny caminando

Seiya emocionado

— Cabeza de bombón

— Seiya ¿cómo estás? – serena feliz de verlo

— Bien. — Mirando a Riny — hola ¿quién eres?

— Me llamo serena ¿y tú? – ella mirándolo con desafío

Todos

— Serena

— ¡Riny! — serena asombrada

— ¿Cómo te llamas en realidad? – yaten sin creerle mucho

— Serena me escuchaste ¡SERENA! – alterada

— Riny, por favor. — serena atónita

— Serena. — chibi chibi abrazándola

— Chibi chibi ¿estás hermosa? si estás grande. — serena feliz

— ¿Quién es ella? – su hija celosa

— Una buena amiga. — alegre

— Amiga. — la pequeña

— Riny es igualita a serena. — comenta la princesa

— Somos igualitas, porque soy su hija. — sonriendo

Todos

— ¡Su hija!

— ¿Qué te pasa? Riny ¿qué tienes estás celosa? – serena disfrutando ver a su hija así

— Vamos a ver a Darién, apúrate serena. — ella jalándola

— Espera serena. — seiya

— Seiya luego hablamos. — despidiéndose con la mano

— Adiós. — triste

— Que niña más grosera. — exploto yaten

— Está celosa. Está cuidando a su mamá. — princesa sonriente

— Quiero a serena. — chibi chibi haciendo berrinche

— Sí, vamos para la casa de rey. — propuso yaten

— ¿Sabes llegar? – Taiki incrédulo

— Tengo idea. — mirándolos

Todos se fueron, para la casa de rey

En casa de rey

— Riny tú no eres así por Dios ¿qué te pasa? – serena sin poder salir de su asombro

— Este tal seiya, está enamorado de ti. — Riny frenética

— Jajajaja estás loca Riny, seiya solo es mi amigo. — riéndose a carcajadas

— Que tarada eres serena. — celosa

— Verdad, chicas. Qué es mentira. — mirando a sus amigas

Todas no dijeron nada

— Seiya está enamorado de mí. — ella sin poderlo creer

Todas

— Sí, serena

— No sé qué decir. — pálida

Es eso llega Nicolás

— Hola serena. — alegre

— Tienes que estar, en mi boda. — ella sonriendo

— Cuenta con eso

— Tienes que picarte ese pelo, así no vas a ir. — seria

— Serena. — rey molesta

— Ok, serena como tú digas. — él sonriente

— Nicolás. — rey asombrada

— Nos, vemos. — él alejándose

— Adiós. — serena sonriente

— Yo llame a Richard, para que vaya conmigo. — amy sonrojada

— Tenías tiempo que no hablabas de ¡tú novio! – lita riéndose

— ¿Tienes novio? – Riny perpleja

— Bueno sí. — toda roja

— Cuenta por favor. — pidió serena

— Nos vimos hace 2 meses y ahora decidimos ser novios. — informa

— Me alegro, ya que él. Siempre ha estado enamorado de ti. — serena emocionada

— Sí, lo se

En eso llegan los chicos

— Hola. — yaten acercándose

Las chicas

— Hola pasen

Chicos

— Gracias

— Serena, vámonos. — Riny levantándose

— Riny dime ¿qué te pasa? – serena perpleja

— Es que ellos, me caen muy mal. — soltó

— No te hemos, hecho nada. — bufo yaten

— Sí, tienes toda la razón yaten. — Taiki

— Ustedes son tan odiosos, en mi futuro me cae muy mal. — grito ella

Serena

— ¡Riny!

En eso sale diana de la bolsa de Riny

— ¿Qué pasa pequeña dama? – pregunto la gatita

— Diana. — luna asombrada

— Hola madre. — mirándola

— Viniste. — Artemis emocionado

— Ahora sí, nos van a matar diana. — Riny asustada

— ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto rey

— Nada, que se escaparon. — anuncio serena

Todas

— No lo podemos creer

— Mal hecho diana. — luna regañándola

— Ven, vamos. — serena

Nicolás corriendo

— Serena ¿te buscan unas chicas?

— Será Haruca y Michiru. — ella

— Hotaru. — Riny salió corriendo

— ¿Qué haces aquí? – setsuna asombrada

— Vine de visita. — ella feliz

— ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto la guardiana

— Bien

— ¿Y tú mamá cómo estás? – le pregunto setsuna

— Bien, pero pesada. — sonriendo

— Como, no entiendo. — la guardiana sin entender

— Yo sí. — sonriendo

— Que bien, vamos a pasear Riny. — propuso hotaru

— Sí, vamos. — feliz

— Qué niña más rara. — serena con seriedad

— Es igualita a ti. — amy

— Jajajaja eso sí. — su amiga

— Me imagino, que es hija de tú novio. — seiya serio

— Sí, de Darién es mi única hija. — ella orgullosa

— Con razón es así. — serio

— Tiene un parecido a tú novio. — yaten

— Sí. — ella

— Tengo que irme. — amy mirándolos

— ¿Tan rápido? – Taiki asombrado

— Te vas a ver con tu novio. — pregunto serena

Amy roja

— Pues si

— Saludo a Richard. — serena divertida

— Ok. — ella

Amy se fue a verse con Richard

— Bueno, tengo que irme para ver lo de boda. — serena mirándolos

— Boda. — seiya sin poderlo creer

— Me imagino, que serena no le ha contado que en 1 semana, se casa con Darién. — comenta rey

Seiya triste

— No sabía nada

— Sí, están invitados. — ella sonriéndoles

— Gracias. — Taiki

— Bueno, yo también tengo que irme a ver unas cosas. — se levanto mina

— ¿Vas a salir con un chico? – pregunto lita

— No, voy para una boda Arman y Katherine se casan. — ella sonriendo

— ¿Vas mina? – serena anonadada

— Sí, son mis amigos. — leve sonrisa

— Mina, ella te quito a tú novio. — en susurró

— Pasado es pasado, serena. Además ellos me quieren mucho. — ella

— Mina

— Artemis, vámonos. — alejándose

— Vámonos. — él gato

Mina se fue con Artemis

— Cuenta serena. — pregunto mina

— ¿De qué? – serena sin entender a que se refería

— Lo de mina. — soltó lita

— Eso es un secreto, entre mina y yo. — sonriendo

— Bueno, cuenten como van en la escuela. — pregunto Taiki

— Bien, pronto saldremos. — sonrió lita

— Tú cabeza de bombón. — le pregunto seiya

— Bien, Darién me ayuda muchísimo. — feliz

— Sí, sí ya sabemos. — rey con fastidio

— Esa Riny se fue con setsuna y hotaru. — ella seria

— Serena ahora que me acuerdo, no tienes que ir a ver unas cosas.— le recordó rey

— Sí. — Levantándose — nos vemos

Serena se fue corriendo

— Esa niña no tiene remedio. — rey sonriendo

— No creen, que es muy joven, para casarse. — comenta Taiki

— Sí, es verdad. — apoyo yaten

— Bueno bueno, vamos hablar de los novios chicas. — seiya sonriente

— Bueno. Yo ando en espera. — rey

— Yo no tengo. — lita

— Rey te llama tú abuelo. — Nicolás acercándose

— ¿Qué quiere Nicolás? – pregunto rey

— No sé

Rey levantándose

— Bueno ya voy

— Bueno, parece que tenemos que buscar un lugar para vivir hasta que llegue la boda de serena. — comenta yaten

— Sí. — seiya

— Sí, quieren vamos a buscar un departamento. — Taiki mirándolos

— En mi edificio, se está alquilando uno. — comenta lita

— Qué bien. — yaten sonriendo

— Sí quieren, se pueden ir conmigo. — ella

— Chibi chibi ¿en dónde estás? – pregunto la princesa acercándose a ellos

— Se escapo. — Taiki serio

— Tenemos que buscarla. — seiya

Todos

— Sí

Lita se fue con los chicos y la princesa a buscar a chibi chibi

En la calle

— Me perdí, tengo que encontrar a mami. — un pequeño mirando las calles por primera vez

En eso venia alguien

— Hola pequeño. — un hombre acercándose

— Hola, me perdí. — Damián llorando

— ¿Dime cómo te llamas? – pregunto él

— Dari… no Damián. — sonriendo

— Mucho gusto Damián, me llamo Darién. — sonriéndole al pequeño

— Darién. — mirándolo

— Sí, ven. Vamos para mi departamento. — lo invito, se veía que estaba perdido

— Sí

Darién se llevo a Damián para su departamento

Damián entrando

— Lindo

— Gracias ¿Qué edad tienes? – le pregunto

Damián contando con los deditos

— 5 años

Darién sonriendo

— Que chistoso mira ¿tienes hambre?

— Sí. — sonriendo

— Para tener 5 años, hablas muy bien. — asombrado

— Mi mami se enseña mucho. — orgulloso

— ¿Y cómo se llama tu mamá? – le pregunto

— Sere… rey. — serio

— Rey. — mirándolo

— Sí

— Bueno toma. — dándole leche

— Gracias. — sonriendo

— ¿Quieres chocolate?

Damián con los ojitos iluminados

— Sí

Darién mirándolo

— Me hiciste recordar a mi novia serena

Damián mirando una foto de serena y Darién abrazados

— Ella ¿es tu novia?

— Sí

— Está linda

— Gracias

Damián comiendo

— Está rico tienes más. — mirándolo

Darién sorprendido

— Sí

En casa de Tsukino

— Mamá ya termine. — grito serena

— Qué bueno. — tranquilidad

— Mamá ¿no has visto a Riny? – bajando las escaleras

— No hija

— En donde se metió. — ella cruzando los brazos

En eso suena el timbre

— Mamá yo abro. — Ella abriendo la puerta — ¿tú?

— Te extraño. — chichi abrazándola

Serena abrazándola

— Ven, luego te llevo para que los chicos

— Shi. — contenta

— Sí, ven. — dándole un beso en la mejilla

En la calle

— Gracias setsuna. — Riny mirándola

— Pequeña dama, espero que te cuides. — mirándola

— Gracias. — Abrazándola — te quiero plu

— Yo también. — sonriéndole

Riny entrando a la casa

— Ya llegue mamá ikuko ¿y serena?

— Está en su habitación. — ella

— Gracias mamá ikuko. — feliz

Riny subió y vio a serena durmiendo con chibi chibi

— Serena. — celosa

Serena despertando

— ¿Qué pasa Riny?

— ¿Porque estás con esa niña? – mirándola con ojos asesinos

— Es que me vino a buscar. — ella intimidada

— Serena. Yo soy tu hija. No ella. — frenética

— ¿Qué te pasa Riny? ¿Estás muy rara? dime yo soy tú amiga.— mirándola con ternura

Riny abrazándola

— Serena, por favor abrázame fuerte

Serena abrazándola fuerte

— Ya tranquila, yo te quiero mucho. Eres mi hija

— Serena. — abrazándola

— Ven duerme conmigo. — sonriéndole

— No, cabemos. — tímida

— Sí, ven

Riny se desvistió y se acostó con serena, ella estaba incomoda pero quería dormir con ellas ya que Riny era su hija y chibi chibi es una persona muy especial para ella, la noche paso rápido en el departamento de Darién

Darién levantándose

— Mmm creo que dormí bien. — Mirando a los lados — Damián ¿en dónde estás?

— Aquí en el baño. — niño

Darién entrando

— Dios mío mi baño. — El baño estaba lleno de papel limpio por todas partes y para completar el pomo estaba botado por todas partes – niño — gritando

— ¿Qué pasa? — asustado

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – sin poderlo creer

— Es que. — llorando

Darién se le rompió el corazón

— Ya no llores. — cargándolo y pensado — se parece a serena, es rubio como ella. Tiene que ser casualidad

— Lo siento horita lo acomodo. — apenado

— No, déjalo así ven vamos a vestirte para que busquemos a tú mamá. — sonriéndole

— Sí

En casa de Tsukino

Serena despertando

— Mm ¿qué hora es?

— Tardísimo son las 12. — seria

— ¡Qué! – asombrada

— Descansa serena. — le aconsejo luna

— La verdad me siento algo mal. — ella suspirando

— Estás roja. — luna acercándose

— Creo que tengo fiebre. — ella débil

— Serena. — tocándola — si tienes fiebre

— Tengo que ir a ver unas cosas. — levantándose

— Serena, quédate quieta. — la gata

En eso entra Riny

— Por fin te despertaste

— Sí. — ida

— Estás rara. — Riny acercándose

— Tiene fiebre, dile a su mamá. — le pidió

Riny tocándola

— Sí, tienes mucha fiebre

— Riny déjame tranquila, tengo que hacer muchas cosas. — caminando hacia el closet

— Sí, sigues así te acuso con Darién. — amenazándola

— Darién no está. — desafiándola

— Serena, no seas terca. — luna mirando lo mal que estaba

— Luna, tú no me entiendes. — seria

— Serena, tienes tiempo sin descansar. — luna

— Lo sé, pero. — débil

Riny acostándola

— Duerme

— No. — en ese momento sintió un mareo

— Vez serena, descansa. — su hija

— Está bien. — acomodándose en la cama

— Luna, mientras yo busco una medicina para serena, tú quédate vigilándola. — seriedad

— Sí, ve

Riny bajando las escaleras

— Mamá ikuko, serena tiene fiebre

— No puede ser, toma dale esto. — entregándole medicina

— Gracias mamá ikuko. — sonriendo

En eso venia chibi chibi

— Hola chibi chibi ¿cómo dormiste? – pregunto ikuko, según a la nueva amiga de Riny

— Bien ¿y serena? – mirándola

— Está enferma. — Riny celosa

— Enferma. — mirando a Riny

— Vamos para la habitación, para que acompañemos a serena. — suavidad

En la calle

— Entonces rey, se llama tú mamá. — Darién

— Sí. — Damián sonriendo

— Bueno vamos a visitar a mi novia ¿te parece? – mirándolo

— Sí. — emocionado

Darién tenia a Damián en sus brazos, todos lo que venían a Darién se quedaban asombrados con el parecido con él niño, con la diferencia que es rubio.

Hola gracias por sus Rw se los agradezco, espero que les guste

naiara moon

mi luz dari

yesqui2000

Magguie Aino

serenasm

Les doy la Bienvenida A:

Tommiboy

Mary Yuet

Guest

michiru222


	5. Chapter 5

En casa Tsukino

— Voy a salir a compara unas cosas. — anuncio ikuko a Riny

— Ok

Mama ikuko se fue, mientras Riny y chibi chibi cuidaban a serena

Darién tocando el timbre

— Espero, que este en casa

— Sí. — Damián abrazándolo fuerte

Riny abriendo

— Darién. — Abrazándolo – Damián — mirándolo

— Lo conoces. — pregunto Darién

— Sí, es hijo de una de la sailor scous. — mintió su hija

— Ya de rey. — sonrió él

— Sí, rey. — niño

Riny mintiendo

— Sí, de rey

— Serena. — Niño abrazándola — cárgame

— Ok. — Riny cargándolo — ven

— ¿Y eso Riny? – pregunto Darién

— Vine de visita, cuando sea lo boda. Me voy. — ella

— Ok ¿y serena? – pregunto, aun no veía a su futura esposa

— Está con chibi chibi, es que tiene fiebre y la estamos cuidando. — informo

— Fiebre ¿pero cómo? – preocupándose

— Ve. — su hija

Darién subió las escaleras y entrando a la habitación

— Hola ¿cómo está?

— Se quedo dormida, creo que ya le bajo un poquito. — comunico luna

Darién tocándola

— Tiene todavía, luna

— Quédate con ella, mientras busco a Riny. — luna saliendo de la habitación

— Hola. — chibi chibi sonriendo

— Hola ¿qué haces aquí? – sonriéndole también

— Aquí. — miro inocente

Darién sonriendo

— Ok

— ¡Ven! – jalándolo

— Ok

En la sala

— Serena. — Damián abrazándola fuerte

— ¿Quién te envió? – pregunto Riny seria

— Papá

— Como saben, que eres mi punto débil. Te envían, que cruel son con su hija. — haciéndose la dramática

— Serena. — abrazándola nuevamente

— Qué puedo hacer, la tonta de serena se enfermo y quiero estar aquí en la boda. — haciendo puchero

— Pero. — triste

— No le digas por favor, ellos no se pueden enterar que eres mi hermano. — le pidió

— Sí, lo sé nada de eso, además mi papá me dijo que no dijera nada. — serio

— Está bien, ven para que conozcas a mamá. — ella agarrándole la mano

— Sí

— Es hijo de serena y Darién, este si se parece más a Darién. — comenta luna a escondida

— Hola. — Riny entrando a la habitación

— Hola. — él

— ¿Cómo sigue? – pregunto ella

— Mejor, le está bajando la fiebre poco a poco. — él

— Darién, quédate con Damián. — su hija

— Ok

Riny salió de la habitación

— Ella es mi novia. — Darién enseñándosela al pequeño

— Es linda. — mirándola fijamente

Darién mirando a Damián y pensado

— Se parece demasiado a serena, Riny lo conoce e hijo de rey. No puede ser, ya que no tiene novio y salió rubio ¿algo pasa aquí? – serio

— Oye despierta. — moviéndola

— No Damián. — él

— Que despierte. — haciendo puchero

Serena abriendo los ojos

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Hola princesita. — su novio

— Darién ¿estás aquí o es un sueño? – mirándolo

— Estoy aquí, Riny me dijo que tenías fiebre. — el

— Sí

— Espero, que te mejores. Mi amor. — dándole un beso

— Déjala. — celoso

— ¿Y tú quien eres? – ella sonriéndole

Damián sonriendo

— Damián

— Lindo nombre. — alegre

— Damián ve con Riny. — pidió Darién

— Déjalo. — su novia sonriendo

Riny entrando

— Hola

— Riny. — serena mirándola

— Mamá ikuko, hizo una sopa para ti. — trayéndola

— Mm que bien. — leve sonrisa

— Serena, la tina esta lista. — anuncio luna

— Todavía no. — ella mareada

— Sigues mareada. — pregunto Riny

— Un poco

— Sí, quieres vamos para un hospital. — miro su novio

— No, vamos a esperar que se me pase. — mirándolos

— Ok. — su novio

Damián se puso a lado de serena, al rato también estaba chibi chibi serena se sentía extraña con Damián pero sonreía con chibi y Damián. Los niños comenzaron a discutir para estar con serena, ella los separaba. Darién estaba muy pensativo

— ¿Qué piensas Darién? – pregunto Riny mirándolo

— En ese niño, es que no se parece a rey. — el mirándola con seriedad

En eso alguien abrió la puerta en par en par

— ¡Hola! — mina Gritando fuerte

— Hola. — rey asomándose en la puerta

— Mamá. — Damián salió corriendo

— Mamá. — rey sorprendida

— Es tu hijo rey. — serena perpleja

— No

— Sí. — afirmo el niño

Riny mintiendo

— Sí, es tú hijo

— No sé, parece. — serena con seriedad

— Se parece a Darién, no puede ser. Rey y Darién juntos. — mina alarmada

— Darién y Rey. No es cierto. — serena llorando

Todos

— Mina

— Esperen. — mina escondiéndose

— Es imposible, que sea tú mamá. — rey mirando al niño con cariño

— Sí, lo eres. — niño abrazándola

— Yo. Un hijo. — rey sin poderlo creer

— Bueno bueno, esto me tiene loco a mí. — exploto Darién

Serena llorando

— Darién, me engañaste con rey. — alterada

— Cómo crees, mi amor yo solo te amo a ti. — Darién

Riny en su mente

— Esto se está poniendo feo

Rey cargándolo

— La verdad, se parece a Darién

— Yo te mato rey. — serena gritando

— Tranquila, por favor serena. — su novio asustado por la actitud de ella

— ¡Ya lo tengo, a lo mejor fue un día de copas! – mina exaltada

Todas

— ¡MINA!

— Creo que mejor, me cayó. — apenada

Damián llorando

— Tengo miedo

— Ya bebé. — rey arrullándolo

— Déjeme sola. — serena gritando

— No, vamos aclarar las cosas. — Darién serio

Riny gritando

— Esto se volvió un caos

— ¿Qué dices? – serena mirándola

— Es mentira, ven Damián. — El niño caminando hacia Riny — su nombre es Darién Endimión, es hijo de mis padres. Perdón, no quería que se enteraran porque es algo que no se podía saber. — ella apenada

Darién y Serena

— Es nuestro hijo

— Sí. Darién es muy travieso y mi papá lo envió para que me encontrara, él es el único que me ata estar allá en el futuro. Mi mamá no puede cuidarnos, entre rey y yo lo cuidamos mucho. — explica ella

— Hora sí, me dejaste loca. — serena sin podérselo creer

— Picarones, les gusta tener hijos. — mina con picardía

— Mina. — serena apenada

— Ya solo es una broma. — su amiga

— Tú, si eres lindo. Te parece a Darién. — rey sonriéndole

— Sí. — niño orgulloso

— Algo que no entiendo ¿porque a él le dicen Damián? – pregunto serena

— Así, me dice mi mami rey. — contentó

— Rey cuando no. — serena molesta

— No se vayan agarrar, lo que pasa que cuando mi mamá tuvo a Darién lógico todos le empezamos a decir Darién. Rey decía que no, que ella le iba a decir Damián y pues todos le decimos Damián de cariño, él sabe que Damián es de puro cariño. — Riny alegre

— Está muy lindo. — amy sonriendo

— Gracias, mi mamá dice que me parezco a mi papá. — sonriendo

— La verdad sí, sacaste el pelo de tú mamá. — comenta amy

Damián apenado

— Sí

— Está rojo. — chibi chibi sonriendo

— ¿Quién eres? – mirándola para molestarla

— Soy chibi chibi. — sacándole la lengua

— Chibi chibi. — odioso

— Es una amiga. — serena riéndose, los pequeños estaban peleando y no se habían presentado antes

— ¿Riny, dime la verdad cuántos hijos voy a tener? – pregunto Darién

— Solo 2. — mirándolos

— No te creo. — mina sonriendo

— Sí, solo 2. — ella firmeza

— Bueno serena floja ¿qué haces en la cama? – pregunto rey

— Tengo fiebre. — ella

— Pobre serena, bueno yo te cuido. — se ofreció mina

Rey, amy y serena

— ¡NO!

— ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Darién curioso

— Mina, yo se que tienes unos buenos sentimiento. Sí cuidas a serena, se va a poner peor. — Artemis

Darién mirando a mina, que tenía una rabia

— Gracias mina por la ayuda, yo creo que serena se siente mejor

— Sí, mina ya me siento bien. — mintió ella

— Ok. — triste

— Animó mina. — amy

— ¿Y cómo te fue en la boda? – pregunto serena

— Bien, me cayó el ramo. — ella feliz

— En serio ¿qué bien, cómo te sentiste? – un poco preocupada

— Bien normal. — sinceridad

— Bebe la sopa, antes que se enfrié. — Riny

— Sí. — ella comenzando a tomándosela

Damián mirando a serena

— Eres muy bonita. — sonriéndole

— Tan fea, estoy en el futuro. — ella asustándose

— Mm no pero ¡gordas estás! – riéndose

— Gorda. — ella perpleja

Riny tapándole la boca

— Deja de decir mentiras, Darién es mentirosito de nacimiento

— Oye Darién, nada de decir mentiras. — Darién regañándolo

— Yo no digo mentiras. — comenzando a llorar

— Ven, vamos para que comas ¡chocolates! – sonriéndole

— ¡Sí! Yo quiero. — emocionado

Las chicas

— Sin duda es hijo de serena

Serena: Chicas

— Bueno, yo creo que me voy a buscar unas cosas de la boda. — su novio

— Ok. — serena mirándolo

Darién se fue y le dio un beso en la frente antes de irse

Rey con Damián en sus brazos

— Es tan lindo

— Se parece mucho a Darién ¿qué edad tienes? – pregunto mina acariciándole el cabello

— 5 años. — sonriendo

— 5 estás súper pequeño. — serena asombrada

— No. Yo soy grande. — niño serio

— En donde escucharía eso. — serena dudando

— Siempre, lo dices serena. — luna seria

— Jajaja si es verdad. — ella

— Parece, que tiene sueño. — amy mirando a Damián y como se había dormido en los brazos de rey

— Sí él tiene el sueño ligero, se duerme de nada. Igualito a mi mamá. — Riny sonriendo

— No digas mentiras. — serena molestándose

Todas

— Serena

— Bueno, pero es a veces. — apenada

— Serena, no tienes remedio. — rey

— Lo voy a llevar a mi habitación. — Riny cargándolo

— Déjalo aquí. Ya se quedo dormido. — serena

Rey lo acomodo alado de serena

— No cabe duda, es hijo tuyo se parece demasiado a ti. — su amiga

— Tú crees, para mí se parece a Darién. — serena mirándolo con amor

— Sí es igual que Riny, que se parece a los 2 igual. Él pequeño Darién. — ella

— No puedo creer que, Darién y yo tengamos 2 hijos. — feliz

— Sí, luego de ser única hija. Me dieron un hermanito, setsuna todavía no sabe que existe Damián. — ella mirándolos

— ¿Por qué? — mina sin entender

— Mi papá, dice que no podemos unir el futuro con el pasado. — explica ella

— Sí, tiene razón. — apoyo serena

— Nosotras estaremos casadas o no. — pregunto rey

— Mmm, no debería decirles. Todas tienen familia. — Riny sonriendo

Todas

— ¡Qué!

— No puedo decir nada más. — ella alejándose

— Qué bueno. — Mina emocionada — tendré hijos

— ¿Con quién me iré a casar yo? – rey sonriendo

— Con quien más con Nicolás jajaja. — serena divertida

— Serena cállate. — rey molesta

— Perdón  
En la calle

Darién venia caminando muy tranquilo, cuando vio a los chicos

— Hola Darién. — saludo Darién

— Hola. — Darién

— ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto yaten

— Muy bien. — con seriedad

— Hola, buenas tardes. — lo miro la princesa

— Hola buenas tardes ¿cómo estás? – le pregunto a mujer

— Muy bien gracias

— Qué bueno

— Oye, no has visto a una niña. — pregunto seiya

— Chibi chibi. — mirándolos

— ¡Sí! – princesa

— Está, en casa de serena. — mirándolos

— ¿En dónde queda eso? – pregunto ella

— Yo sé, en donde vive ¿no se ha mudado? – pregunto seiya

— No, sigue viviendo allí. — el

— Nos puede llevar. — la princesa mirando a Darién

— Con gusto

— Vámonos. — yaten

— Sí, vámonos. — Taiki

Todos iban caminando, para ir a la casa de serena

En casa Tsukino

Serena saliendo del baño

— Ya me siento mejor

Rey tocándola

— No tienes fiebre

— Tienes que volver acostarte. — aconsejo amy

— No, voy a vestirme para estar en la sala, así activo el aire acondicionado. — ella

— Ya chibi chibi, se durmió. — comunicó Riny

— Acuéstala en la cama con Damián. — serena

— Ok

Serena se termino de arreglar, salió para la sala ahí ella estaba acomodando unas cosas

— Serena ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? – le pregunto rey

— Dime

— Serena ¿en dónde está tus fotos, no las veo por ninguna parte?

— No sé, mi mamá cambia demasiado las fotos. — ella sonriendo

— Umm ya

— Toma hice te. — amy sonriéndole

— Gracias

En eso suena el timbre

Mina abriendo

— Hola chicos

— ¿Quién es? – pregunto amy asomándose

— Hola. — Darién

— ¡Darién! – serena emocionada

— ¡Hola! – seiya entrando

— ¿Qué haces aquí? – Riny bajando las escaleras

— Riny, no vayas a empezar. — pidió serena

— La bandera de la paz. — pidió seiya

— Está bien. — ella molesta

— Es que, vienen a buscar a chibi chibi. — informo Darién

— Está durmiendo. — comunica serena

En eso suena el timbre

— Voy yo. — Rey abriendo — hola haruca

— Hola ¿cómo estás? – haruka

— Bien

— ¿Podemos pasar? – pregunto Michiru

— Claro que sí. — dándole paso

— Hola, ustedes. — haruka mirándolos

— Hola. — seiya sonriente

— Hola chicos. — Michiru alegre

Todos

— Hola

— Venimos de visita. — comenta haruka

— Gracias. — serena

En eso Riny vio un álbum

— El álbum de mamá ikuko. — Riny sonriendo

— Déjalo ahí. — ordeno serena

— No, a mí me gusta ver fotos y más si son tuyas. — mirándola con malicia

— Yo también quiero verlas. — rey maliciosa

— No dejen eso. — molesta

Amy agarrando a serena

— Ya tranquila, recuerda que estás enferma

— Riny te voy a matar. — la amenazó

— ¿Quién es está, nena tan linda? – pregunto rey

— Rey, esa es serena, no entiendo que una nena tan linda, se pusiera tan fea. — molestándola

— Mira mocosa quédate quieta, he que tú no eres linda. — serena furiosa

— Yo me parezco a mi papá. — defendiéndose

— Jajaja tú te parece a mí, así que si soy fea tú también lo eres. — sacándole la lengua

— Chicas ustedes no tienen remedio, se pelean por todo. — Darién suspirando

— Lo sé, ella comienza. — serena inocente

— Serena tonta, ven rey. — Riny la llamo

— La odio. — cruzando los brazos

— Serena eras bien linda, me encanta la foto. — amy encantada

— Mi mamá tiene muchas, no sé porque me sacaban tantas fotos. — serena

Mina quitándole el álbum a amy

— Serena ¿aquí que edad tenía, sales muy seria?

— Iba a la escuela. — seria

— Cabeza de bombón, eres muy linda aun que cambiaste mucho. — seiya

— Lógico, todos cambiamos. — ella

— ¿Él quien es? – pregunto Taiki

— Es mi hermano sammy. — ella

— ¿Tienes un hermano? – seiya perplejo

— Sí. — ella

— No sabía. — comenta yaten

En eso suena el timbre

— Yo abro, hola. — mina mirándola

— Hola vine rápido. — Ella mirando a todos – parece, que veo muchas visitas

— Lita ¿en dónde estabas? – le pregunto rey

— Me conseguí con molly. — comenta

— Molly ya regreso. — serena emocionada

— Sí

En eso suena el teléfono

Serena levantándose

— Bueno casa Tsukino

— Serena

— ¿Con quién hablo? – ella extrañada

— Soy yo yusuke

— Yusuke. — repitió

— Estoy enfrente de tú casa. — informa

— Ok. — colgando

— ¿Quién era? – pregunto Riny

— Luna ¿te acuerdas de un yusuke? – serena dudosa

— Me suena. — la gata

— A mí también

— Yusuke amade. — lita mirándola

— Sí, yusuke añade. — Salió abrir la puerta — hola pasa

— Hola serena. — el

Todos

— Yusuke amade

— Pensé que estarías sola. — él apenado

— No ¿y eso que conseguiste mi casa? – ella mirándolo

— Es que tengo, que pedirte un favor enorme. — mirándola

— Siéntate y dime. — ella invitándolo a pasar

— Serena necesito, que vengas para mi aniversario de bodas. Es que voy a cumplir 3 años. — invitándola

— Gracias. — Ella emocionada — todavía no entiendo ¿cómo conseguiste mi dirección?, solo nos vimos una sola vez.

Hola gracias por sus Rw parece aquí creció una duda con el capitulo anterior en esta parte:

— Sí, tienes todos. La razón, la iré a buscar yo. — se ofreció ella, así su hija no se enterara que sus padres, no son sus padres biológicos. Ella se refería ella, pues no desea que nadie entere que no es hija de ikuko y kenji. Perdón si los confundí

naiara moon

yesqui2000

serenasm

Magguie Aino

mi luz dari

Le doy la Bienvenida a Mi amiga Usako-Chiba-T, espero que te gusten los siguientes capítulos


	6. Chapter 6

— ¿Ellos saben la verdad? – mirando a la joven que lo salvo hace unos años atrás

— Habla con, toda confianza. — ella sonriendo

— Está bien, desde que me ayudaste aquella vez con el monstruo. No supe nada de ti, gracias a tu consejo me case con la mujer que amo y nunca te di las gracias y por eso me tarde 2 años en encontrarte, no es fácil conseguir a Sailor moon. — sonriendo

Todos miraron a serena

— Jajaja, lo bueno que me conseguiste. — serena nerviosa

— Sí, necesito un favor de ti. — mirándola

— ¿Cuál?

— Mira. — el enseñándole una foto

— Está soy yo. — mirando la imagen

— Esa foto la tome ese día, desde allí todas mis caratulas son dedicadas a.— suavidad

— Sí, sailor moon. — termino la frase

— Sí, esta vez quiero darle más fuerza. Necesito a todas las sailor scaut para este nuevo disco. — el mirándola

— Mmm, yo estoy disponible. No se las demás. — le comenta

— Me lo imagine, no importa. Serena ¿vas a ir a mi aniversario? – tranquilidad

— Claro que sí ¿para cuándo es? – sonriendo

— Para este sábado. — le anuncia

— Para el sábado, ó sea mañana. — ella seriedad

— Sí, puedes venir. — sonriendo

— Creo que sí. — alegre y desliéndose de ella

— Siempre ha sido así. — comenta lita de yusuke

— Luna. — serena mirándola

— ¿Vas para el aniversario? – sonriéndole

— Creo que sí. — ella caminando para volverse a sentar

— Yo no pierdo, esa oportunidad. — Riny entusiasmada

— Llévame. — pidió rey

— Vámonos. — serena alegre

— Yo también quiero ir. — mina emocionándose

— Chicas, no abucen de serena. Amy mirándolas

— Vamos todos. — serena sonriendo

— Sí, me invitas yo voy. — haruka sonriendo

— Vamos, todos. — ella emocionándose

— Qué bien. — rey

— Gracias, por la invitación. Nosotros nos vamos. — Taiki levantándose

— Sí, tiene toda la razón. Es que estamos solo de visita. — comenta la princesa

— Está bien, entiendo. — serena

— Yo creo que no podre ir. — comenta mina de repente

Serena extrañada

— ¿Por qué?

— Tengo una cita. — emocionada

— Mina ¿en dónde vas a parar? – Artemis serio

— No es, tú problema. Es mi vida. — molestándose

— Ok

— Yo tampoco. — Rey triste — es que mi abuelito me invito a comer afuera además, tengo tiempo que no salgo con él.

— Ok, espero que lo disfrutes. — serena

— Bueno, tengo que irme. Es que le prometí a mi abuelo trabajar toda la tarde. — rey levantándose

— Puedo ayudar. — se ofreció lita

— Sí, vamos

Lita y rey se fueron

— Cabeza de bombón, vamos a llevarnos a chibi chibi. — informa seiya

— Sí, está en mi habitación. — comunica ella

— Horita te la traigo. — Riny levantándose

Riny fue a buscar a chibi chibi

— ¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunto Darién a su novia

— Mejor

— Me voy. — mina levantándose

— Sí, vámonos yo también tengo que hacer unas cosas. — amy

— Tan pronto. — serena triste

— Luego te cuento ¿cómo me fue en mi cita? – mina alegre

— Ok

Amy y mina se fueron

Riny bajando las escaleras con chibi chibi

— Aquí está

— Todavía sigue durmiendo, parece un angelito tanto dolor de cabeza que me dio. — comenta serena

— Me imagino, ella es muy tierna. Muy traviesa. — sonriente la princesa

— Sí

— Seiya vámonos. — mira Taiki

— Sí

— Espero, verlo prontito. — serena sonriéndoles

— Adiós. — yaten despidiéndose

— Adiós. — Darién alegre

Todos se fueron menos Darién

— Parece que estoy destinado a estar aquí todo el día. — comenta él

Serena sonriendo

— Yo creo

Riny abrazando a Darién

— Darién quiero comer helado

— Suéltalo.— serena celosa

— No. — sacándole la lengua

— Suéltalo. — jalándolo

— Déjame en paz. — Riny sin soltarlo

— Chicas, no peleen si. — el sonriendo

— Sí, quédate con Darién. — serena caminando por las escaleras, subiendo

— Se molesto. — Riny asombrada

— Creo que sí

— Vamos

— Sí. — él

Cuando Darién y Riny llegaran para subir, vieron a serena parada

— ¿Qué pasa serena? – le pregunto Riny

— Nada. — Serena mareada — solo que no me siento nada bien

Riny agarrándola del brazo

— Serena, ven es peligroso. Te puedes caer

— Serena. — Darién acercándose

— Darién, ayúdame serena. No se siente bien. — pidió su hija

— Sí

Entre Darién y Riny ayudaron a serena a caminar hasta la habitación

— Gracias. — ella agradecida

— Sí, te sientes mal dinos serena. — Darién preocupado

— Solo fue unos minutos nada más. — ella leve sonrisa

— Serena, es mejor que descanses

— Sí, eso hare

— Estás roja. — Riny tocándola — serena está hirviendo en fiebre

Darién tocándola

— Sí, tiene toda la razón

— Estoy bien. — mintiendo

— No estás bien. — él serio

— Vamos a llevarte, para que un doctor. — Riny

— Sí, vamos. — apoyo Darién

— No quiero. — ella haciendo berrinche

— Serena, es por tú bien. — el serio

— No quiero. — haciendo puchero

En eso Damián comienza a moverse

— Se está despertando. — Darién mirándolo

— Duerme. — su hermana sobándole el pelo

— No creo que funcione. — Darién sonriendo

— ¿Qué hora es? – niño bostezando

— Igualito a serena. — Darién divertido

— Darién. — ella en un tono serio

— Vamos a llevarte, para un doctor. — suavidad

— No quiero. — obstinada

— Serena. — él un tono serio

— Está bien. — mirándolo

— Ven Damián, vamos a llevar a serena a un hospital. — su hermana mayor

— Hospital ¿qué es eso? – niño mirándolo

Serena y Darién

— ¿No conoces un hospital? – asombrados

— Este…— Riny nerviosa

— Vamos, quiero ir. Se ve divertido. — Damián sonriendo

— No sabe lo que dice. — serena mirando a su novio

— Aja. — él

— No quiero ir. — volviendo hacer berrinche

— Vamos. — jalándola

— Sí, vamos. — su hija

Todos se fueron para el hospital, al llevar a serena, cuando ella vio el hospital. No se quería bajar del auto

— Serena, por favor bájate. — Darién con seriedad

— No quiero. — llorando

— Serena no seas infantil. — Riny cruzando los brazos

— Déjame

— Serena vamos. — Darién poniendo la cara tiernamente

— Darién. — sin poder resistirse

— Ven. — agarrándola del brazo

— Vamos. — Damián bajándose del auto

— Darién, ¿me vas a tomar de la mano verdad? – serena haciendo drama

— Sí, serena. — él sonriendo

— Buenas noches. — Riny mirando a las enfermeras

— Buenas noches. — una de ellas

— Mi novia, tiene mucha fiebre y queremos que le pongan algo. Para que se le baje. — con educación

— Vengan, por aquí. Para que le pongan una inyección. — ella

— No quiero. — serena tratando de salir del consultorio

Darién agarrándola

— Es por tú, bien

— Sí, quiere le ponemos en gotas ¿le parece? – mirándola

— Sí, por favor

— Ok

— Es lindo el lugar. — Damián alegre

Darién, serena y Riny

— No sabe lo que dice

— Ven, vamos para afuera. — Darién agarrándole la mano a su hijo

Serena agarrándolo del brazo

— No, me dejes sola Darién

— Ok

En eso llega la enfermera

— Lo siento, te pondré una inyección. No hay gotas. — ella

— Me voy. — ella levantándose

— Serena póntela. — él con seriedad

— No me mires, así no quiero. — llorando

— Tranquila, eso será un momento y ya. — enfermera sonriendo

— Está bien, pero rápido. — pidió

— Necesito, que salgan para ponerle la inyección. — pidió ella

— Ok

Todos salieron

— Dolerá mucho. — preguntando con miedo

— No, tranquila a mí. No se me siente la mano. — ella sonriéndole

— Ok

Damián caminando por el pasillo

— Qué lindo lugar

— Ven Damián. — él agarrándolo de la mano

— Suéltame, no me agarres no soy ¡un bebé! — Molesto

— Darién ¿qué te pasa? – Riny agarrándolo de la mano — deja de ser tan malcriado

Darién respirando profundo

— En que nos equivocamos serena y yo. — en voz baja

— Lo siento, Darién él es muy necio, igual que serena. — Riny apenada

— Parece que el pequeño Darién, se parece a serena. Igual tú. — leve sonrisa

Riny apenada

— Darién

— Parece que serena y yo tendremos hijos muy obstinados. — sonriendo

— Darién. — ella dándole un golpecito en la espalda

Enfermera saliendo

— Ya, se tiene que quedar un poco más. El medicamento, la puede marear

— Ok. — Darién

En la cita de mina

Mina pensando

— Ya lleva como media hora de retraso

— Hola. — un hombre acercándose

— Hola. — ella sonriendo

— Soy taru ¿y tú?

— Soy Mina Aino

— Toru. — Mirándola de arriba abajo — creo que no eres mi tipo

Mina molesta

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Estúpido!

— Lo siento, me gustan los hombre, pensé que eras un hombre porque el otro día tuve una cita con un tal mina. — hablando rarito

— No puede ser. — con la boca abierta

— Adiós. — él gay se fue

— Dios mío, mi vida es estar de solterona. — ella gritando

— Mina

— Hola yaten ¿cómo estás? – ella apenada

— Muy bien, mina ¿qué haces por aquí? – extrañeza

— Sí, te cuento. — suspirando

— Dime

— ¿Podemos ir al parque?

— Claro vamos

En casa Tsukino

— Qué raro ¿en donde esta serena? – se preguntaba ikuko

— No tengo idea, apenas acabo de llegar. — respondió su esposo

— Mamá tengo hambre. — sammy bajando las escaleras

— Ya voy a preparar algo de cena. — ella

En el auto de Darién

— Bueno creo, que ya me siento mejor. Serena sonriendo

— Puedo dormir contigo. — pregunto Damián mirándola con ternura

— Sí, claro

— No puedes Damián, tienes que irte con Darién. — Riny seria

— Yo quiero estar con serena. — haciendo puchero

— Ven vamos, tengo una idea ¿porque no vamos al parque de diversiones en la mañana? – él mirándolos

— Sí, yo quiero ir. — Riny emocionada

— Sí, vamos. — Damián feliz

— Mañana nos vemos. — serena alegre

— Ok. — Darién mirando a serena

— Sal serena. — Riny jalándola

— Nos vemos, Damián. — serena saliendo del auto

— Adiós. — el niño

— Vamos, para que descanses. — él

En el futuro

Palacio

— Endimión, los niños se están tardando demasiado. — comenta serena preocupándose

— Sí, me estoy preocupando. — él

— Sí, nos vamos para el pasado Endimión, Darién está muy pequeño para que este solo. — ella asustándose

— Tienes razón, tranquila serena eso te puedo hacer daño. — pidió

— Endimión, entiéndeme por favor

— Mi amor lo sé, tenemos que esperar un poco

Rey entrando

— Hola

— Rey ¿puedes ir para el pasado? dime que si. — serena haciéndole ojitos

— Sí, puedo ir. — ella

— No rey no, puedes ir. Puede ser muy peligroso, para su futuro. — Endimión serio

— Serena, Endimión tiene razón

— Quiero saber de mis hijos por Dios. — frenética

— Serena, la pequeña dama envió una carta. Parece que el pequeño Damián esta con Darién. — luna llegando

— Ya saben de qué ¿Darién en su hijo también? – el rey incrédulo

— Sí

— Parece que, Darién no guardo el secreto. — serena cruzando los brazos

— Algo tuvo que pasar. — lo defendió luna

— Luna, tiene razón. — rey

En el pasado

Serena acostándose en la cama

— Parece que mañana, será un bonito día

— Sí, tienes razón. — Riny bostezando

En la ciudad

— Jajaja en serio, que divertido me alegro haberte encontrado yaten. — mina feliz

— Lo mismo digo, nunca pensé que fueran tan divertida y a la vez tan dulce. — yaten sonriéndole

Mina apenada

— Jajaja que cosas dices. — sonriendo

— Vamos, es tarde. — él

— Sí, tienes toda la razón

Yaten llevo a mina hasta su casa, Artemis estaba muy pendiente mirando desde la ventana, cuando mina entro a la habitación Artemis se hizo el dormido, la noche paso rápido y serena durmió bien

En departamento Chiba

— Levántate Damián. — Darién llamado al pequeño

— Tengo sueño. — tapándose con la sabana

— Eres un dormilón. — sonriendo

— Lo mismo me dice mi mamá, cuando me va a levantar todas las mañanas

— Parece que serena te consiente mucho

— Sí, horita no puede ya que está esperando un bebé. — sonriendo y brincando en la cama

Darién cayéndose al suelo

— ¡Otro!

Damián mirándolo

— Sí, es escuchado que a lo mejor no puede nacer. — triste

— ¿Cómo es eso dime? – pregunto desesperado

— No sé, solo he escuchado solo eso. — mirándolo

— Qué raro, ven. — cargándolo al baño

— No quiero. — serio

— Con que eres un perezoso. — haciéndole cosquillas

— Déjame. — riéndose

En casa Tsukino

— Lista Riny. — pregunto serena emocionada

— Sí. — Riny

— Vamos a esperar a Darién. — ella

— Sí. — su hija emocionada

Serena sonriendo

— Vamos. — bajando las escaleras

— Buenos días. — ikuko sonriente

— Buenos días mamá. — serena alegre

— Hola niñas ¿para dónde van? – pregunto kenji

— Para el parque de diversiones. — su hija feliz

— Qué divertido. — sammy

— Sí. — su hermana

— Ya quiero que venga, Darién. — Riny impaciente

— Yo también. — serena

En eso escuchan el pito del auto de Darién

— Ya llego. — serena feliz

— Tan rápido. — Riny asombrada

— Apúrate. — serena desde la puerta

— Yo les prepare unos panes rellenos. — ikuko

— Gracias mami. — su hija abrazándola

— Tomen. — ikuko dándole dinero — para que compren lo que le haga falta

— Gracias mamá ikuko, vamos serena. — jalándola

— Sí, vamos. — emocionada

Riny abriendo la puerta

— Darién. — abrazándolo

— Cómo amanecieron. — él sonriendo

— Yo bien. — Riny feliz

— Serena. — su hijo abrazándola

— Hola que lindo estás. — ella alegre

— Mmm tiene la misma ropa de ayer, vamos para una tienda a comprarle ropa. — Darién mirando a su hijo

— Sí, buena idea. — serena

— Vamos chicas. — él

— Sí, vámonos

Todos se fueron para una tienda

— Mmm me gusta este. — serena agarrando un conjunto

— A mí también. — Damián alado de ella

— Me parece buena, idea serena. — Darién

— Está lindo. — Riny

— Darién ayúdalo. — pidió su novia

— Ok

Darién entro con Damián para ayudarlo a ponerse la ropa, hasta que salió Damián

— Se ve muy lindo. — serena sonriendo

— Sí, le queda muy bien. — Riny mirándolo

Damián apenado

— En serio

— Sí, estás muy lindo. — serena sonriendo

— Nos llevamos este. — Darién

— Mmm pero ¿cuánto tiempo se van a quedar? – pregunto serena mirándolos

— Hasta que se casen. — Riny

— Bueno, vamos a comprar más cosas. — propuso Darién

— En serio. — Damián emocionado

— Darién, yo también te ayudare, tengo un buen de dinero ahorrado. — comenta su novia

Darién y Riny

— ¡Qué!

— Es... Que toda mi mesada la he guardado, muy poco me dan ganas de comer helados.— revela ella

Darién y Riny tocándola

— No tiene fiebre

Serena molesta

— Darién

Darién sonriendo

— Ven, Damián. — Cargándolo — vamos a seguir comprando lo que te hace falta

— Sí. — serena sonriendo

Riny mirando una ropa

— Esta divina

— Pruébatelo. — serena

— En serio. — entusiasmada

— Sí

Riny salió corriendo a medirse la ropa

— Listo con esto, ya está listo. — Darién alguna ropas

— Yo también creo. — sonriendo

Riny saliendo

— Como me veo

Darién y serena

— Te vez hermosa

— ¿En serio? – mirándose en el espejo y encantada con el vestido

— Sí. — serena alegre

— Vamos a pagar. — anuncio Darién

— Sí, vamos. — serena siguiéndolo

Darién y serena pagaron por mita cada uno, luego se fueron para el parque de diversiones.

Hola aquí el capitulo, se que ajunte muchas personas en esa pequeña casa, jejeje pero para mí no era tan, pequeña un capitulo de Sailor Moon, cuando ojo de tigre (creo fue él) ataco a Ikuko, Darién y las chicas comen pai, todos se veían bien, me acorde de ese capítulo aquí está el mío jejejej… espero que les guste el capitulo

Le doy la Bienvenida A:

Familiachibatsukino

Starvenus

Grav¡cias por sus Rw se los agradezco mucho A:

Magguie Aino

naiara moon

mi luz dari

yesqui2000

serenasm

Usako-Chiba-T


	7. Chapter 7

Damián emocionado

— Que lindo

— Vamos a disfrutar. — serena divertida

— Sí. — Riny eufórica

Serena y Damián se subieron en los juegos más tranquilos, para que el pequeño Darién no se asustara

— Darién llévame para ese lugar. — Riny señalando el martillo

Darién con una gota de sudor

— No crees ¿qué es muy peligroso?

— No, se ve divertido. — ella

— Bueno, vámonos

Darién y Riny se subieron pero Darién estaba muy nervioso, al principio del juego parecía un juego tonto, cuando empezó a dar vueltas cómo loco Darién comenzó a gritar fuerte y Riny también, se abrazaron fuertemente

En otro juego

— Serena, es divertido. — niño emocionado

— Sí, lo es. — Ella sonriéndole — pero no veo a, Darién ni a Riny

— ¿En dónde estarán? – se pregunto ella

En el martillo

— Esto está horrible. — él asustado

— Papá abrázame. — pidió asustada

Darién abrazándola fuerte

— Tranquila

Serena y Damián bajando del juego

— Quiero helado. — niño mirándola

— Vamos, por uno. — Ella en eso ve a Darién y a Riny que venía, gritando — ¡¿Darién Riny?!

— Serena. — él pálido

— Dios mío Darién estas pálido ¿qué te pasó? — Mirando a Riny — están igualitos

Riny y Darién

— Tengo ganas de vomitar

— Esperen. — serena sacando de la bolsa 2 galletas — con esto se quita las ganas de vomitar

Darién y Riny

— Gracias

— Se ven mal. — comenta el niño

— No, le hagas caso. — mintió serena

— Mmm es verdad, estoy mejor. — Darién sintiéndose un poco mejor

— Yo también. — Riny leve sonrisa

— Qué bueno. — Ella sonriendo — ¿en dónde se metieron? — mirándolos

— Nos subimos en el martillo. — comenta Riny

— Qué ¡están locos! – serena seria

— Fue horrible. — comenta su novio

— Sí. — su hija

— Cuando se recuperen, nos alcanzan. — ella agarrando a Damián y se fueron corriendo

— Extraño a mi mamá. — Riny haciendo puchero

— ¿Porque lo dices? – Darién mirándola

— No es nada

— Damián, me dijo que iba a tener un hermanito. — serio

— ¡Qué! Te lo dijo, este niño lo voy a matar. — ella molesta

— Me preocupo, que no sabía si iba ¿a nacer? – mirándola

— Es que bueno, hace unos meses fuimos atacados con un nuevo enemigo que era muy poderoso pero cómo siempre, mi mamá pudo derrotarlo. No sabía que estaba embarazada, cuando termino la batalla se empezó a sentir mal y no sabíamos porque luego supimos que estaba embarazada, por esa batalla estuvo a punto de perder al bebé. Ya todo está bien, Darién tranquilo. — le comento

— No, me mientas. — un poco dudoso

— En serio, Damián escucharía mal. No sé, mi mamá está bien, solo tiene que descansar mucho eso es todo. — le explica

— Espero que sea verdad Riny. — muy serio

— Darién, sabes que nunca te mentiría. — abrazándolo

— Lo sé, estás toda una señorita. — mirándola bien

Riny apenada

— Lo sé. — Sonriendo — mi papá me dijo lo mismo

— Serás igualita a tú mamá. — orgulloso

— Sí, lo se

En otro juego

— ¿Te estás divirtiendo? – le pregunto serena al niño, como sonreía

— Sí. — sonriendo

Serena dándole un beso en la mejilla

— Eres lindo

— Sabes, mi mamá le gusta jugar mucho conmigo. Horita no puede. — un poco triste

— Mmm tranquilo a lo mejor, tiene hacer muchas cosas, no sé pienso yo

— Sí, estoy emocionado en 2 meses lo conoceré. — el feliz

Serena sin entender

— Ok

En otro lugar

— Buenos chicas, creo que tengo que irme. — comenta rey

Nicolás con el nuevo look

— Lita necesito pedirte un favor

Lita embobada

— ¿Quién eres?

— Qué guapo, tiene los ojos hermosos. — comenta rey

— Está guapo. — amy asombrada

Nicolás apenado

— Chicas dejen la broma, soy yo Nicolás. — él apenado

Rey asombrada

— Nicolás

— Sí ¿¡me veo tan feo!? – mirándola

— Para nada estás guapísimo. — ella

Todas

— Rey

Rey apenada

— Perdón

— Jajaja gracias, creo que me veo ridículo. — avergonzado

— Para nada, estás guapísimo, ¿qué favor quieres? – le pregunto lita

— Es que la empresa de mi papá, quieren una cocinera y pensé en ti ¿quieres trabajar allí? pagan muy bien – mirándola

— ¿En serio? – lita entusiasmada

— Sí

— Acepto con gusto. — ella feliz

— Nicolás, pensé que no ibas para que tú papá. — comenta rey

— No, me llamo mi madre y le hable de lita, le gusto la idea. Mañana comienzas a trabajar

— Gracias Nicolás. — lita agradecida

— De nada, ahora tengo que irme. — él

— Rey, está guapísimo con ese look. — amy sin salir de su asombro

— Sí, no parece el. — rey encantada

— Señorita rey, gracias por los halagos. — sonrojados

Nicolás se fue

— Sus ojos son muy hermosos, que cosas digo. — rey apenada

Lita riéndose

— Serena tiene razón

— Cállate. — rey apenada

— Hola. — mina llegando

— ¿Cómo te fue? – lita acercándose

— Mal

— ¿Por qué? – pregunto rey

— El tipo era gay

Todas

— ¡No!

En el auto de Darién

— Fue muy divertido. — comenta serena

— Sí. — Darién

— Parece que Damián se quedo dormido.— Riny sonriendo

— Juego demasiado. — serena sonriendo

— Bueno, creo que es hora de dejarlas, serena nos vemos en la noche. — Darién sonriéndole

— Ok, Darién como a las 7. — ella feliz

— Ok

— Darién déjame a Damián conmigo, Riny tiene que quedarse con el. — ella

— No ¡yo quiero ir con ustedes! – Riny haciendo berrinche

— Pero. — él

— Yo quiero ir. — obstinada

— Riny, no seas necia por Dios. — serena seria

— Riny, tiene que cuidar a tú hermanito. — Darién mirándola

Riny saliendo del auto

— Se parecen a mis padres, los odios

Serena y Darién

— Riny

— No te preocupes, hablare con ella. — serena bajándose

— Ok

Serena le dio un beso a Darién y luego cargo a Damián hasta su casa, luego Darién se fue, acostando a Damián en la cama

— Riny vamos hablar

— No quiero. — seria

— ¿Qué te pasa? – acercándose a ella

— Nada

— ¿Porque dijiste que nos odiabas? si es mentira. — leve sonrisa

— Odio ser la hermana mayor. — comenzando a llorar

— Riny ven. — Agarrándola del brazo — tranquila yo sé lo que se siente ser la hermana mayor, yo también lo soy al principio es difícil. Luego te acostumbras ya lo veras. — alegre

— Es difícil serena. Yo era única hija, luego mi mamá queda embarazada de Darién al principio me emocione, después empezó mi papá a decirme que cuidara de Darién ¿porque era su hermana mayor? eso comenzó a molestarme mucho. — dolida

— Te entiendo, yo también cuide mucho a sammy a pesar que solo tenía 4 años de vida. Te puedes imaginar las cosas que hacia sammy, no sabes cuantas veces mi mamá me pego creyendo que era yo y era sammy, bueno espero que tu mamá del futuro te escuche primero— ella mirándolo

— Sí, mi mamá me escucha y sabe que Darién no es un santo. — sonriendo

— El pequeño Darién, salió travieso como su mamá. — alegre

— Creo que sí

— No te preocupes tanto Riny

En eso entra ikuko

— Serena

— Sí mamá ¿dime? – mirándola

— ¿Quieres comer pastel? – le pregunto

— No, mamá gracias. — sonriendo

— Yo quiero. — Riny emocionada

— Ven. — ella mirando a Damián ¿y ese niño?

— Es primo lejano de Darién. — con rapidez Riny

— Es lindo. — ikuko acercándose

Serena nerviosa

— Sí, mamá. Vamos para afuera. — jalándola

— Sí, vamos

Todas salieron para afuera

En otro lugar

— Mm ¿están seguros de hacer eso? – pregunto seiya

— Mmm. Yo estoy de acuerdo con la princesa. — comenta yaten

— Yo también, tenemos que hablar con las chicas. — comenta Taiki

— Sí, no pueden acuérdate que la semana que viene, se casa serena. — comenta seiya serio

— Lo sé, se puede hacen unos días antes. — comenta Taiki

— Sí, estoy de acuerdo, chibi chibi se merece un cumpleaños. — comenta la princesa, quién la pequeña. Estaba ansiosa de ver de nuevo a serena

— Sí, es verdad. — seiya

En casa Tsukino

Serena alistándose para salir con Darién

— Riny, me puedes hacer el favor de pasarme esa cinta

Riny mirándola

— Serena te vez hermosa con ese vestido

— Gracias, me lo envió yusuke. A mí también me gusta, nunca pensé usar el color negro. — ella mirándose en el espejo

— Pareces otra. — Riny encantada

— En serio. — ella mirándose

— Sí, falta maquíllate. — le recuerda su hija

— Sí, mi mamá me va a ayudar. — ella sonriendo

— Ya ¿estás lista? – pregunto ikuko

— Sí ¡pasa!

— Serena estás lindísima. — ikuko asombrada

Serena apenada

— Gracias mamá

— Vamos a maquillarte. — ella sonriendo

— Puedo ayudar. — pregunto Riny

— Claro que sí. — ikuko

Entre ikuko y Riny terminaron de maquillar a serena

— ¿Cómo me veo? – pregunto ella

— Hermosa. — serena encantada

— En serio. — ella sin aun mirarse

— Mírate. — su madre

Serena mirándose en el espejo

— ¡¿Está soy yo?!

— Sí hija

— Estoy linda. — ella sonriendo

— Darién se va a quedar impactado. — Riny alegre

— Yo creo que sí

En casa rey

— Abuelito ya estás listo. — pregunto rey impaciente

— Señorita, busca a su abuelo. No está, salió hace rato. — Nicolás mirándola

— Me lo volvió hacer. — molesta

— Sí quiere. — Mirándola — vamos a salir por allí

— Sí, vamos

En otro sitio

— Vamos siempre. — Michiru mirando a haruca

— No sé ¿quieres ir? – le pregunto ella

— La verdad no, quiero ver unas películas. — Michiru sonriendo

— Ok, no vamos

— Hola. — setsuna llegando

— ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto Michiru

— Hola. — hotaru

— Estás enorme. — haruka sonriéndole a la niña

— Sí

— ¿Para dónde iban ustedes? — pregunto setsuna

— ¿Para ninguna parte verdad? haruca. — Michiru mirándola

— Sí. — ella

— Sí jugamos. — hotaru sonriendo

— Sí juguemos. — setsuna sonriendo

— Bueno si. — haruka no muy animada

En casa Tsukino

— Ya estoy lista. — serena nerviosa

En eso suena el timbre

— Yo abro. — Ella abriendo — hola Darién

Darién impresionado

— Serena

— Sí, vamos

— Sí. — impactado

— ¿Qué pasa? — Ella mirándolo — me veo muy fea

— No, para nada estás hermosa. — sonriéndole

— Gracias

— Vamos princesita

— Sí, vamos. — feliz

Darién le abrió la puerta del auto como todo un caballero, luego se fueron para la fiesta

Serena mirando desde la ventana

— Wooow, muchas personas ahí

— Sí

— Darién estás raro. — ella mirándolo

— Es que estoy sorprendido, estás hermosa, que digo hermosa. Preciosa es la palabra. — enamorado

— Darién. — Poniéndose roja — no me digas eso, que me da mucha pena

Darién sonriendo

— Nunca cambies. — dándole un tierno beso en los labios

— Darién te amo. — abrazándolo

— Yo también

Darién y serena tuvieron y rato besándose luego, fueron para la fiesta ahí se consiguieron a yusuke que le presento a su esposa y su pequeña hija de apenas 1 añito de vida, serena y Darién disfrutaron mucho bailaron, serena y Darién fueron el centro de atención de algunas personas serena de hombres que no dejaban de mirarla y Darién que tenía unas chicas que quería más de verlo. Comérselo, ellos no le emprestaron el mínimo de atención. Serena se puso un poquito celosa y Darién tuvo que salir un rato al jardín para que se controlara un poco.

Ya era la hora de despedirse

— Gracias por invitarme yusuke. — serena agradecida

— Gracias a ti

— Adiós nena. — ella sonriendo con la pequeña que estaba en brazos de su mamá

— Dile adiós a serena, anda yuly. — pidió su padre

— Déjala yusuke

— Adiós. — la niña

— Al parecer, si le caíste bien. — le comenta Darién

Serena sonriendo

— Jaja parece que si

— Qué pasen, buenas noches. — Yusuke

— Igualmente. — serena sonriendo

Darién y serena se fueron en el auto

— Estoy cansada, me divertí mucho. — comenta ella

— Yo también me la pase muy bien

Serena mirando el reloj

— Es tardísimo, son casi las 4 de la madrugada

— ¡Tan tarde! Mañana tengo que ir a ver unas cosas para la boda. — comenta él

— Yo también, llegar a esta hora a mi casa, creo que no es recomendable y si despierto a alguien. — ella

— Vamos para mi departamento. Tus padres no se van a molestar. — él

— A tú departamento. — ella sonrojándose

— Serena no seas mal pensada. — él riéndose

Serena riéndose

— Jajaja Darién cómo crees no puedo, no tengo ropa. No voy a dormir con este vestido

— Te puedes poner una de mis camisas, vámonos. — él

— Está bien

Darién y serena se fueron para el departamento

Darién abriendo la puerta

— Pasa

— Está un poco cambiado. — ella entrando

— Sí, la señora que me hace el servicio le hizo ciertos cambios. — el cerrando la puerta

— ¡Me gusta!

— Qué bueno, mientras buscamos una casa para nosotros. — comenta él

— Tiene que ser muy bonita. — ella feliz

— Sí tienes mucha razón, tú vas a escoger nuestra casa. — él feliz

— En serio, está bien. — sonriendo

— ¿Quieres comer algo? – le pregunto

— Solo quiero un poco de agua, para darme una ducha. — ella mirándolo

— Ok. — sacando de la nevera un poco de agua

Serena quitándose los zapatos

— Estoy cansada

— Toma. — dándole el agua

— Gracias, ¿me puedo dar un baño? – le pregunto

— Claro que si

— Gracias. — tomándose el agua y se fue corriendo para el baño a darse un buena ducha

Mientras Darién veía unos mensajes que le habían llegado a su correo

Darién leyendo un mensaje

— Qué raro pero yo deje todo listo, tendré que buscar en otro lado. — buscando en la carpeta de documentos

En el baño

— Qué bueno es darse una ducha. — Ella secándose el pelo con una toalla, abriendo la puerta — Darién me puedes emprestar unas de tus camisas

Darién gritando desde la sala

— Toma una cual sea

— Ok

Serena se puso una de las camisas de Darién y se acostó en la cama

Darién entrando

— Serena

— ¿Dime?

— Perdón ¿estabas dormida? – apenado

— No para nada

— Bueno, me voy hadar una ducha. — ella entrando

— Ok

Darién se fue a dar una ducha, mientras serena estaba tratando de dormir pero no podía hasta que al rato salió Darién

— Pensé que estabas dormida. — él

— No sé, qué pasa que no puedo dormir. — ella mirándolo

— Parece que se te quito el sueño

— Creo que si

Darién acostándose en la cama

— Qué te parece, sí hablamos de Damián

— Damián es un niño muy lindo, me hace recordar a mi cuando era una niña. —ella divertida

— Tan mal te portabas. — asombrado

— Bueno algunas veces. — ella sonriendo

— Parece que tendremos dolor de cabeza. — riéndose

— Jaja si, no importa lo importante que nos amemos. No importa lo demás. — ella abrazándolo

— Sí, tienes toda la razón

Serena abrazándolo

— Te amo Darién

— Yo también

Dándole un tierno beso en los labios que pronto se volvió apasionados Darién y serena estaban perdidos en ese beso, se entregaron uno con el otro, luego de pasar un momento maravilloso se quedaron dormidos

En casa Tsukino

Riny despertando

— Mmm ¿qué hora es? — Mirando el reloj — Dios mío casi las 11— levantándose de la cama — mamá ikuko

— Buenos días. — ella sonriendo

— ¿Y serena? – mirándola

— No llego a dormir

— Qué, ¿en dónde estará?

— Qué pregunta más boba, debe de estar con Darién con quien más.— sammy

— Serena sería incapaz. — Riny defendiéndola

— Sammy no digas boberías. — ikuko seria — Riny báñate para que comas

— Sí, mamá ikuko

Riny subió las escaleras se metió para la habitación de serena y vio a Damián dormidito en la cama abrazando un peluche

— Damián despierta

— No quiero. — abrazando el peluche

— Anda. — dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda

— Está bien. — sin ánimo

Le doy la Bienvenida A:

Gabi tenoh hanazono

Yuuki Miaka—chan

Gracias por sus Rw A.

Magguie Aino

yesqui2000

Familiachibatsukino

Usako—Chiba—T

naiara moon

serenasm


	8. Chapter 8

En el departamento de Darién

Darién despertando

— Parece que nos quedamos dormidos. — Mirando a serena — mi amor despierta

Serena tapándose con la sabana la cabeza

— Tengo sueño

— Anda dormilona. — risueño

— No quiero

Darién quitándole la sabana de la cabeza

— Anda

Serena tapándose con las manos

— Darién

— Perdón, es tarde serena van hacer las 12. — mirándola

— ¡Qué! No tengo que irme, es tardísimo. Darién me van a matar en mi casa, ahora que digo, no. — alterada

— Tranquila, serena. Tú familia sabe que estás conmigo. — tranquilizándola

— Lo sé, pero…

— Ya, no te preocupes. Vamos a alistarnos, para llevarte a tú casa. — sonriendo

— Ok

— Vamos a darnos, un baño

— ¡Tú primero luego voy yo! – avergonzada

Darién sonriendo, ya que serena estaba muy apenada

— Ok voy yo

— Anda

Darién se fue hadarse una ducha, mientras serena estaba poniéndose la camisa que Darién le había emprestado, luego acomodo la cama, pero vio sangre

Serena agarrándola y poniéndolo en la sesta, puso una nueva

— Mucho mejor. — En su mente — que hice, no me importa Darién me ama y algún un día tenía que pasar, nunca lo olvidare fue tan especial conmigo lo amo

En casa de rey

— Bueno, tengo que irme. — comenta lita

— Toma lita. — Nicolás entregándole un cheque

— ¿Qué es?

— Es tú primer pago

— Todavía no he comenzado. — mirándolo

— Tranquila, es como un contrato. En pago. — con tranquilidad

. Ahhh… ya

— Mañana empiezas, luego de terminar tú estudio

— Gracias

— Gracias a ti, por la ayuda. — sonriéndole

Rey terminando de limpiar y escuchando la conversación

— Lita tenemos que hablar de algo

— Dime. — ella caminando hacia rey

— Tenemos que terminar, todo sobre la boda de serena. — le recuerda

— Sí, es verdad. Entonces me quedo

— Sí, quieren la ayudo. — se ofreció él

— Gracias Nicolás. — rey

En casa Chiba

Darién saliendo del baño

— Serena todo está listo

— Sí, ya voy. — ella grito

— ¿En dónde estás? – pregunto él saliendo del baño

— En la sala

Darién caminando para la sala, mirando. Estaba leyendo una revista

— ¿Te gusta?

— Hola este… esta interesante, me llamo la atención comencé a leerlo. — sonriendo

— A mí también me gusta, siempre lo leo cuando no tengo nada que hacer. — le informa

— Ya veo, toma. — Dándoselo — me voy a bañar

— Ok, mientras yo preparo el desayuno

— Ok. — ella se fue a bañarse, mientras Darién hacia el desayuno

En casa Tsukino

— Bueno, vamos a salir un rato ¿te parece? – mirando a su hermanito

— Sí, vamos. — emocionado

— Vamos para que rey. — alegre

— Sí, vámonos

En el departamento

Serena terminando de vestirse

— Solo me falta peinarme

Darién entrando

— Lista

— Casi lista. — mirándolo

— Ven, está el desayuno listo

— Sí. — sonriendo

Darién y serena se sentaron de desayunar

Serena comiendo

— Está delicioso

— Qué bueno, que te guste. — sonriendo

— Darién ¿qué vamos hacer, cuando nos casemos? Yo no sé cocinar. — ella apenada

— Tranquila princesita, yo veré que hacer. — sonriéndole

— Darién, no es gusto. Yo también tengo que hacer algo. — ella mirándolo

— Solo haz, lo que sepas hacer. — sonriéndole

— Bueno, está bien. — no muy convencida

— Sabes, mañana tengo que irme. — le comenta

— Mmm todavía, no te han dado respuesta del trabajo. — le pregunto

— No, todavía. Espero que me acepten. — suspirando

— Ya verás que sí, mi amor todo va a salir bien. — sonriéndole

— Ojala, creo que vendré el martes. — le informa

— Ok, yo termino lo que falte para nuestra boda. — ella alegre

— Tranquila, está listo todo. Solo falta que llegue el día, así que a descansar princesita. — le pidió

— Darién. — levantándose y abrazándolo

— Vamos a terminar de desayunar. — feliz

— Será almorzar. — sonriendo

— Tienes toda la razón. — él

— Bueno terminemos

En casa Tsukino

— Es hora de la merienda. — anuncio ikuko

— Sí, quiero pastel de chocolate. — sammy sonriendo

— Yo también. — su esposo

— Mamá ¿le vas a dejar a la tonta de serena?

— Sí, ustedes conocen a serena cómo es. — ella alegre

— Sí, lo sabemos. — su esposo

En la calle

— Pequeña dama. — setsuna acercándose a ella

— Setusna ¿cómo estás? – ella sonriendo

— Ese niño tan lindo. — pregunto Michiru

— Bueno este…. — En su mente — ¡ahora que digo!

— Que niño más lindo, parece un príncipe. — haruka sonriendo

— Príncipe. — repitió el niño

— ¿Qué edad tienes? – le pregunto haruka

— 5 años

— ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto setsuna curiosa

— Damián

Todas

— ¡Damián!

— Es mi primito lejano. — mintió Riny

— Se parece a alguien, no sé a quién. — setsuna seria

— Vamos Damián. — Riny agarrándolo de la mano

— ¿Para dónde van? – pregunto haruka

— Para la casa de rey. — ella

— Vamos todos. — sonrió Michiru

— Sí, vamos. — Riny sonriendo

Todas se fueron para la casa de rey

En casa Tsukino

— Ya llegue. — serena entrando

— Serena ¿por qué llegas tan tarde? – le pregunto ikuko molesta

— Mamá es que. — nerviosa

— Fue mi culpa. — la defendió Darién

— De los 2. — ella

— Pasa Darién y tú serena cámbiate. — mirándola

— Sí, mamá. — se fue para su habitación

— Mil disculpas. — Darién apenado

— Hola Darién. — kenji

— Tranquilo Darién nosotros sabemos que tú respectas a serena en todo, no desconfiamos de ti. — ella sonriendo

— Gracias por la confianza. — apenado

— ¿Quieres pastel? – le ofreció

— Claro que sí. — sonriendo

En la habitación de serena

— Serena, no me digas que tú y Darién. — luna con seriedad

— Claro que no. — mintiendo

— Serena no te creo. — sin creerle

— ¿Porque piensas que estuve con Darién? Dime. — seria

— No lo sé, te veo rara. — ella

— Luna estás mal, tengo que irme ¿y los niños? – pregunto ella

— Salieron creo, que iban para la casa de rey. — la gata

— Ok, me voy. — poniéndose el broche

— Tanta paz tenemos casi 2 años, que vivimos tranquilos. — comenta luna

— Sí, es verdad. Hasta cuando durara esta paz. — ella

— Espero, que para siempre. — mirándola

— Ojala, nos vemos en casa de rey. — saliendo

— Está bien

Serena bajando las escaleras

— Ya lista

— Serena quieres pastel. — su madre

— No gracias

Kenji e ikuko tocándola para ver si tenía fiebre

— No tiene

— Papá y mamá. — seria

Darién riéndose

— No pareces tú

— Darién. — cruzando los brazos

— Me tengo que ir. — él levantándose

— Me llevas ¿para qué rey? – le pregunto su novia

— Sí, claro vámonos. — sonriendo

— Luego regreso. — ella

— Qué te diviertas. — su madre

— Adiós

Serena y Darién fueron para la casa de rey

En el auto de Darién

— Ya llegamos. — él

— Sí ¿vas conmigo? – ella mirándolo

— Claro, así saludo a las chicas

— Vamos. — bajándose del auto

En eso llega alguien

— Serena.

Serena volteando

— Richard

— Hola serena ¿cómo estás? – sonriéndole

— Muy bien. — ella sonrió

— Necesito, hablar contigo de algo importante. — algo serio

— Dime

— Te espero arriba. — Darién subiendo

— Ok

Darién se fue

— Serena, hoy tuve un sueño muy raro. — le comenta preocupado

— Un sueño, no entiendo

— Parece que algo malo, te va a pasar. No vi muy bien quién era. ¿Tienes que tener cuidado? – con suavidad

— Richard, no me asustes

— A lo mejor, no es nada malo. — sonriendo

— Tú crees. — mirándolo

— Vamos para arriba

— Sí, vamos

Serena y Richard venían muy distraído hablando, en eso el abuelo de rey venia con un barde de agua fría

Richard grito

— Cuidado

Pero era demasiado tarde le cayó el agua encima a serena mojándola de pies a cabeza

— No otra vez. — Grito con rabia, miraba a Richard que estaba sorprendido — cómo podía saber eso

Todos escucharon el grito y fueron

— Serena ¿qué te paso? – amy acercándose

— Está mojada. — rey mirándola

El abuelo de rey

— ¡No te vi! — Apenado

— Richard, avisa. — serena furiosa

— Perdón

— Ven, para que no esto resfríes. — lita

— Sí, vamos

— Amy vine hablar contigo. — su novio

— Dime

— Rey te llaman por teléfono. — le comunico Nicolás

— Ya voy

— ¿Quién es él, está guapo? – Michiru mirándolo

— Es Nicolás. — lita sonriendo

Darién asombrado

— Nicolás, no parece él. Que cambio

— Es verdad está más guapo así. — Riny sonriendo

— No sé, ve nada mal. — setsuna

En la habitación de rey

— Ponte esté. — lita

— Gracias, mi pelo se me mojo todo. — serena quejándose

— Sí, quieres te lo puedo secar. — se ofreció ella

— Gracias

— Qué molestia. — rey entrando

— ¿Qué te pasa rey? – pregunto serena

— Como siempre problemas. — ella suspirando

— Animo rey. — lita

— Sí, rey animo

En otro sitio

— Bueno amy, espero que cuides de serena. — su novio

— Gracias por contarme. — amy preocupándose

— No le quise contar todo, algo malo esta por pasar. — serio

— Richard, tranquilo aquí estamos para proteger nuestro planeta. — ella sonriendo

En la habitación de rey

— Serena horita vengo. — lita alejándose

— Ok

Serena se quedo solo, en eso siente que alguien la estaba observando miro a los lados y no vio nada pero cuando miro al frente se encontró con Beryl

— ¿Qué haces aquí? – atónita

— Hola princesita de la luna. — beryl sonriendo

— Es imposible, tú estás muerta. — mirándola

— Eso crees. — agarrándola por el cuello

— Suéltame

— No, vas a morir. — apretándola más

En eso entra lita y ve a serena desmallada

— Serena ¿qué te pasa? – lita asustándose

Serena despertando

— ¿Qué me paso? — Tocándose el cuello

— ¿Te sientes mal dime? – preocupada

— No, solo que me dio mucho sueño de repente. — mintiendo

— ¿Estás segura serena? – sin creerle

— Sí, tranquila, no pasa nada. Voy al baño. — levantándose

Rey venia corriendo al su habitación

— ¿En dónde está? serena

— En el baño. — le informa su amiga

— Solo fue un error. — un poco más tranquila

— ¿Por qué venias corriendo rey? – amy mirándola

— No es nada, eso es todo

En el baño

Serena mirándose que Beryl le había dejado una marca

— No, fue verdad. Otra vez no. — intranquila

— Serena ¿ya estás lista? – pregunto lita

— Sí, ya voy. — saliendo del baño

— Vamos para afuera. — lita sonriendo

— Sí, vamos

Todos estaban reunidos

— Serena te queda muy bien esa camisa, a mí me queda mejor. — rey divertida

— Aja. — sin ánimos

Todos extrañados

— ¿Te sientes mal? – pregunto Darién

— No para nada

— Serena por fin te veo. — Nicolás acercándose

— Nicolás, te vez genial rey míralo bien, no te gusta así. — serena con picardía

— Serena. — ella molesta

— No te enojes. — ella riéndose

— Michiru vámonos. — haruka

— Un momento, estoy molesta con ustedes, no fueron. — serena seria

Todos

— ¡Perdón!

— Los voy a perdonar solo esta vez, oye rey ¿cómo te fue con tu abuelito? – serena mirándola

— No salimos, se fue el solo. — le cuenta

— Hubieras ido para la fiesta. — ella

— Nicolás me invito a salir. — soltó

— Tú no pierdes el tiempo. — serena riéndose

— Ser... re... na. — ella furiosa

— Jajajaja

— Parece que todos teníamos, que hacer algo. — lita suspirando

— Hola. — los kou

— Hola chicos. — amy sonriendo

— Hola. — serena

— Estamos todos reunidos. — seiya sonriendo

— Sí, es verdad. No me había fijado. — serena alegre

— Qué aburrido. — comenta Damián

Serena mirándolo

— Tienes un carácter a quien saliste así, dime

— No lo sé. — mirándola

— Ven vamos a jugar. — rey agarrándolo de la mano

— Sí, vamos. — sonriendo

— Hola mina. — yatan sonriéndole

— Hola. — feliz de verlo

— Mina ¿cómo te fue en la cita? – le pregunto serena

— Luego te cuento

— Hola. — Artemis llegando

— Parece que estamos reunidos. — comenta diana

— Sí. — serena comenzó a sentir mucho sueño bostezando — que sueño tengo

— Cómo que no dormiste mucho. — lita mirándola

— La verdad no mucho. — informa

— ¿Porque no duermes un rato? – le propuso rey

— Sí, buena idea. — ella

Serena se fue mientas los chicos jugaban cartas, luego otros juegos más, ya habían paso unas 2 horas

Sueño de serena

Serena caminando

— ¿Porque está tan oscuro, qué pasa?

— Vamos a pelear princesita. — beryl apareciendo

— Déjame. — comenzando a correr

— Es inútil, no vas a despertar nunca más. — riéndose

Serena estaba corriendo hasta que se detuvo

— Vamos a pelear por el poder del cristal lunar transformación

— Vamos princesita ¿qué puede hacer? — tirándole un rayo

Serena esquivándolo

— Está pelea será eterna

— No lo creo. — comenzando a sacar el cristal

— Horita vengo. — rey fue para la habitación comenzó a sentir una presencia maligna, cuando abrió la puerta estaba serena durmiendo tranquilamente — serena despierta – llamándola — serena anda despierta – ella no despertaba, alterada — serena tonta abre los ojos ¿qué te pasa dime? — la agarro la mano y tenía un golpe

En el sueño

Serena agarrándose la mano

— Me dolió

— Tonta, vas a morir en tú propio sueño. — burlándose de ella

Serena corrió y se escondió para que beryl la dejara en paz

En la actualidad

— Serena ¿qué pasa? anda despierta. — rey desesperada y como veía que no respondía, salió corriendo de la habitación a buscar ayuda, agitada llego hacia los demás — ¡ayuda!

— ¿Qué pasa? — lita asustada

— Serena no despierta y tiene un golpe en la mano, no entiendo. Algo malo le está pasando. — ella angustiada

— Cómo. — Darién salió corriendo a la habitación de rey, allí estaba serena dormida — serena despierta – moviéndola desesperadamente

— Rey busca agua a ver si despierta. — lita

Amy tocándola

— Tiene la temperatura normal. — Buscando un botiquín — aquí, vamos a escuchar su corazón – revisándola — está muy alterada, como si estuviera asustada

En el sueño de serena

— Tengo que esconderme, si estuvieran aquí mis amigas. — ella triste

— ¿En dónde estás? — beryl buscándola

— ¡Ayuda! – pensó ella

Actualidad

— Algo tenemos que hacer. — propuso seiya

— ¿Qué pasa? no entiendo nada. — setsuna angustiada

— Richard tenía razón, el me dijo que algo malo iba a pasar a la princesa pero. — comenta amy

— Sí sabias ¿porque no nos dijiste? – Darién alterado

— Me lo dijo hace un rato. Yo iba hablar con ustedes pero, paso demasiado rápido. — asombrada

— Vamos a tranquilizarnos, tenemos que pensar con la cabeza fría. — lita mirándolos

— Es verdad, serena es sailor moon. — rey mirándolos

— Se va a morir. — Damián asustándose

— No, Damián tranquilo. — su hermana

En el sueño de serena

— ¿Porque tengo que ser sailor moon? quiero ser una chica normal. — gritando

— Te encontré. — ella sonriendo

— No. — gritando

En la actualidad

— Serena despierta. — lita asustada

En eso aparece una luz

Todos

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Hola luna. — serenity apareciendo

— Reina serenity. — luna asombrada

— Serenity. — Riny mirando a la reina de la luna

Hola gracias por sus Rw se los agradezco, aquí cumplí mi semana de subir 5 capítulos que prometí. Nos estemos leyendo en "Yo No Lo Quiero" Dios quiere

Gracias por dejar sus Rw A:

yesqui2000

Magguie Aino

serenasm

Usako-Chiba-T

mi luz dari

naiara moon

Le doy la Bienvenida A:

Dulc


	9. Chapter 9

— Luna, algo malo está a punto de pasar, a mi hija ayúdala. — pidió serenity angustiada

— Reina ¿pero cómo? – luna mirándola

— Los llevare hacia su sueño, no pondrán tocarla. Ella no los podrá ver, hasta que ella lo desee. — explico

— Reina

Serenity hizo que todos quedaran dormidos

En el sueño de serena

— ¿En dónde estamos? – pregunto Darién

— En un sueño que desea serena. — explica la reina

— Qué desea. — pregunto rey

En eso venia serena corriendo con el uniforme cuando tenía 14 años

— Se va hacer tarde cómo siempre, porque si me levante temprano. — serena quejándose

— Esa es serena. — comenta mina

Todos siguieron a serena

— Tarde cómo siempre. — molly sonriendo

— Lo sé, siempre es lo mismo. — ella frustrada

Serena en clases

— Serena otra vez tarde, que voy hacer contigo niña. — la maestra Mónica

Serena sonriendo

— Jajaja que puedo hacer siempre llego tarde

— Serena ¿dime para cuando aceptas ser mi novia? – kelvin

— Nunca. — ella sacándole la alengua

— Jajaja kelvin ríndete, serena nunca te va a corresponder. — molly mirándolo

— No, me acuerdo de esto. — comenta lita

— Esto es cuando, conocí a serena. — comenta amy

— Cabeza de bombón ha cambiado mucho. — seiya asombrado

— Sí, es verdad. — comenta Taiki

— Su vida normal, era muy emocionante. — hotaru

— Sí, es verdad. — amy

En eso sonó el timbre de irse

Serena caminando con molly alado, hasta que cocha con Darién

— Perdón discúlpeme

— Es muy generoso de tu parte disculparte, con postal de luz cabeza de chorlito. — Darién sonriendo

— Tenía que ser tú tarado. — furiosa

— Serena estás medio atontada por el verano. — tono burlón

— Cállate adiós, te odio. — gritando fuerte

— Wow esto esta bueno. — Riny asombrada

— ¿No sabias Darién y serena se llevaban muy mal? – pregunto rey

— No sabía. — Riny sonriendo

— Tonto.— ella se fue con molly

Ahora esta serena sola cuando, vio a unos niños molestando una gata

— ¿Qué les pasa? Suéltela. — serena molesta

Los niños se fueron corriendo

— Estás bien. — mirándola

— Miau

— Niños groseros. — ella quitándole la cinta que tenía en la frente — ahora estas mejor, que raro tienes una luna

Luna la asusto y salió corriendo

— Que miedo

— Así fue como conociste a serena. — Darién mirando a luna

— Sí. — apenada

— El sueño de mi hija ser una chica normal. — comenta serenity

— Reina ella nunca lo fue. — la gata

— Vamos a buscar su último deseo, aquí estamos. — serenity

— Qué es esto. — lita mirando a serena transformada en princesa

— No estamos en sus sueños, estamos en sus recuerdos. ¡Qué pasa! — serenity alterada

— Será que algo, tiene que estar pasando. — comenta Darién preocupado

— Por lo que veo algo, tiene bloqueado los sueños de serena. — Riny mirándolos

— Puede ser. A lo mejor ella no quiere permitir que estemos en sus sueños. — comenta amy

— Es imposible será que. — hotaru seriedad

— No podemos pensar en negativo. — comenta Michiru

— Es verdad, antes estuvimos en el sueño de Riny que pudimos salvarla. — rey recordándoles

— Sí, es verdad me acuerdo muy bien de eso, caminemos más. — mina

— Eso paso, cuando morimos todas. — comenta lita

— Todas murieron. — seiya asombrado

— Paso hace mucho, tiempo fue la 1 batalla de serena. — amy

— Podemos quedarnos aquí, para verla. — rey seria

— No, sería conveniente. — serenity

— Pero que va a pasar. — Darién

En eso todos estaban, mirando la batalla de las hermanas de la persecución con las chicas

— Esto fue cuando, me consiguieron. — Riny

— Sí, es verdad. — apoya rey

— Me acuerdo de ese día serena estaba furiosa porque Riny. — luna

— Cállate luna. — Riny avergonzada

— ¿Qué paso? Cuenta luna. — mina curiosa

— Cállate. — molesta

— No, digo nada. — luna

Darién serio

— Sí, esto sigue así no podremos ayudarla

— Sí, tienes toda la razón. — yaten

— Esto está muy difícil. — seiya

En eso comenzó la batalla

— Tenemos que esperar que serena, nos lleve a su sueño. — comenta la reina

— Esto me preocupa. — Darién preocupada

— No, nos desesperemos. Esperemos que serena nos lleve. — amy, en eso llegaron cuando serena estaba buscando a ojo de pes

— ¿En donde se metió? – ella seria

— Cuando fue esto. — pregunto rey

— No estoy segura. — comenta lita

— No puede ser. — Riny

— Oye. — ojo de águila

Serena voltio

— ¿Qué?

— No eres mi tipo. — él

— Qué le pasa. — ella sin entender

— 1, 2 y 3

— Ahhhhhhh. — ella

— ¿Cuando paso esto? – Darién desconcertado

— Déjela tranquila, ella no tiene el Pegaso. — grito ojo d pez

— No te metas. — ojo de tigre

Ojo de águila le vio su sueño

— No está el Pegaso

En eso apareció el payaso y comenzó hacer sus trucos en eso le rompieron el espejo a serena

— Ya me acorde, allí reviven a serena y los ayudamos hacer humanos. — grito Riny

— Sí, ya me acorde de todo. — lita

— Serena no nos conto esto. — comenta mina

— Sí, es verdad. — rey

— Serena, cómo que no nos cuenta casi nada. — mina seria

— Mina no seas así, además serena tiene derecho a ocultar sus cosas.— amy

— Ya dejemos de hablar tonterías y hagamos algo. — rey seria

— Estoy de acuerdo contigo. — apoya Darién

En eso salieron de ese momento y llegaron a un lugar súper desconocidos para todos, una niña corriendo a toda prisa

— Se va hacer tarde. — sonriendo

— Qué linda. — rey encantada

— Serena.

Serena como de 5 años

— Sí, dime

— Qué hermosa. — Riny encantada

— Sí, esta hermosa, si cambio. — mina

— Vaya que linda. — lita sonriendo

— Demasiado linda. — seiya

Darién mirándola

— Dime mami. — serena mirando a su mamá que tenia a sammy pequeño

— Te portas bien. — sonriéndole

— Sí, sammy mírame, me voy cuando venga juego contigo. Vas a ver qué vamos a disfrutar mucho, bye sammy te amo — salió corriendo

Todos

— Que tierna

En eso se fueron a otro recuerdo

Serena como de 10 años

— Sammy ven

— Serena vamos a jugar. — jalándola

— Porque, no te puedo decir que no. — sonriendo y mirando como su hermano, jugaba futbol

En eso sammy lanzo la pelota hacia la carretera y salió a buscarla. Un auto venia a toda velocidad y serena salió corriendo

Serena gritando

— Sammy. — lo rempujo haciendo que los dos se golpeara, ella se dio en la cabeza y sammy no le pasó nada

Serena adolorida

— ¿Qué paso? — Mirándolo — ¿no te paso nada verdad?

— No. — asustado

— No digas nada. — levantándose

— Pero

— Tranquilo, no me paso nada. — sonriéndole

— Serena. — sammy preocupado

— Se dio duro verdad. — rey preocupada

— Porque no dijo nada. — luna angustiada

— Es raro. — lita

Luego fueron para otro recuerdo

— Serena porque no estudias. — ikuko regando a su hija

— No, me gusta estudiar. — sin ganas

— Serena que te pasa tú, eres algo buena, ahora bajas las notas. — preocupada, no era un genio. Se defendía en sus notas

— Mamá me duele la cabeza. — serena dejando a su mamá con la boca abierta

— Conejo. — sammy de cariño

— Conejo ¿qué te pasa tonto? — molesta

Samy asombrado

— Serena

— Serena, no le hables así. — seria

— Sí, mamá lo que digas. — caminando hacia a su habitación

— Qué raro, ese niño quedo asombrado de la respuesta de serena. — comenta setsuna

— Sí. — Michiru

— Algo pasa. — Darién intranquilo

Otro recuerdo

— Serena. — molly llamándolo

— Dime

— Vamos para los videos juegos. — mirándolo

— ¿Qué es eso?

— Vámonos. — jalándola

— Ok

— Hola. — molly mirando Andrew

— Hola. — serena mirándolo

— Hola me llamo Andrew. — sonriendo

Serena apenada

— Yo serena

— Vamos a jugar. — molly moviéndola

— Sí

— Yo te enseño. — el ofreciéndose

— Gracias

En eso entra otro recuerdo

— Vamos chibi chibi, es tarde mamá se molestara. — serena caminando

— Shi

Serena mirándolo

— ¿De dónde saliste?

— Saliste. — mirándola

— Sabes eres muy tierna. — sonriéndole

— Tierna

— Ven, vamos a correr. — alegre

— Shi

De repente todo se oscureció

— Será que estamos en el sueño. — Darién

— No lo sé. — serenity dudosa

En eso estaba serena pequeña como de 4 años

— Serena espera. — Riny siguiéndola

Serena seguía caminando hasta que entro a una habitación

— Este hospital se me hace familiar. — Darién sorprendido

— A mí también. — comenta amy

— Vamos. — rey

Todos fueron

— Ese niño soy yo. — Darién sorprendido

Serena dándole una flor

— Toma

— Gracias

— O sea, ustedes se conocen desde pequeños. — rey perpleja

— Con razón, serena me hacia recordar a alguien. No sabía a quién. — él

En el sueño de serena

— En dónde estás princesita. — beryl

— No puedo huir todo el tiempo, tengo que derrotarla.— seria

— ¿En dónde estás? – molesta

— ¡Aquí! – serena enfrentándola

Serena utilizo el cristal de plata, beryl le lanzo un rayo allí estaban luchando las 2

En otro lado

— ¿Por qué no llegamos? – serenity angustiada

— Esto me está, preocupando. — Michiru

— A mí también. — haruka

En eso todos fueron expulsados de los pensamientos de serena y…

— ¿Qué paso? – Darién despertando

— No lo sé. — rey

— ¿Por qué regresamos aquí? – pregunto Riny

— No pudimos ayudar a serena. — seiya desesperado

— No sé ¿qué paso? – serenity sin entender

— ¿Por qué despertamos? – pregunto Damián

— Ni idea. — setsuna

En el sueño de serena

— Te voy a matar en tú propio sueño. — airada

— No lo creo. — serena

Serena logro derrotar a beryl

— Serena despierta. — Darién despertándola

— Sí, serena abre los ojos. — rey moviéndola

— Todo está bien, parece que estuviera durmiendo tranquila.— amy mirándolos

— Vamos a esperar. — serenity

— No siento, ninguna presencia maligna. — Michiru mirándolos

— Vamos a esperar. — setsuna

Damián tocándole la mano a serena

— Despierta

En el futuro

— Qué extraño que no ha venido Amu. — comenta serena

— Debe de venir dentro de un rato. — sonrió amy

— Sí, hacemos galletas. — propuso lita

— Sí, vamos. — mina encantada

— Siempre me van a quedar de mal sabor. — serena triste

— Eso no lo dudes. — mina sonriendo

— No seas mala. — haciendo puchero

— ¿Qué pasa? – Rey con una niña en sus brazos

— Ya llego mi princesita. — amy feliz

— Hola Amu, dile hola a tía serena. — serena sonriendo

— Richard, me dijo que ya comió. — anuncio rey

— Ok, ven vamos hacer galletas. — mirando a su hija

— Galletas. — emocionada

— Amu vamos hacer galletas con tía lita. — serena feliz

— No, cabe duda Amu se parece mucho a ti amy. — comenta lita

— Sí, así dice mi madre

— No puedo decir lo mismo de nicol. — rey seria

— Nicoll se parece a ti, saco los ojos de su padre. — serena

— Sí, horita Nicolás se la llevo para que la vean sus familiares. — comenta

— Sí, los únicos príncipes son Lucas y Darién. — mina sonriendo

— Sí, mi hijo es un amor. — lita enamorada

— No pueden olvidar de mis princesitas. — recordó mina

— Sí Mimy y Yuna. — rey sonriendo

— Jajaja ¡son hermosas cómo yo! – orgullosa

— Sí, los míos son hermosos. — serena orgullosa

— Tus hijos son lindos, porque son hijos de Darién solo por eso. — rey sacándole la lengua

— Sí, cómo no. — molesta

— Serena cálmate, vamos a ver a quién se parece este bebé. — lita acariciándole el vientre

— Sí, es niña se llamara serenity y si es niño mmn que piense Endimión. — riéndose

Todas

— No tienes remedio

— Vamos. — amy

— Vamos. — mina

En el pasado

Todos estaban esperando que serena despertara, al final solo quedo Darién solo en la habitación

— Pobre Darién. — comenta rey

— Sí. — lita preocupada

— Sí, tienes toda la razón. — amy angustiada

— Damián, vamos para la casa. — Riny mirándolo

En eso aparece luna pelota

— Luna pelota. — Riny emocionada

— Para que vendría. — Damián mirando a su hermana

— No sé. — Riny apretó la nariz de la pelota y aparece serena

— Pequeña dama. — serena seria

— Mamá

Todos se ajustaron para ver a serena y saber que le va a decir a Riny

— Serena estoy muy molesta contigo ¿porque lo hiciste? – serena cruzando los brazos

— ¡Bueno yo! – Riny asustada

— Quiero que regreses pronto. — seria

— Cuando serena y Darién se casen. — ella

— Serena, no puedes quedarte tanto tiempo ahí. — seriedad

— Solo unos días más. — intervino rey

— Rey. — serena

— Sí, anda serena. — pidió lita

— Está bien, solo está vez. — ella suspirando

— Súper. — Riny feliz

— Bueno me tengo que ir. Lita termino de hacer las galletas, adiós. — cortando

— Se fue y no me dijo nada. — Damián triste

— Oye quien me puede decir, quién es este niño.— pregunto haruka

— Es hijo de Serena y Darién. — mina soltó como si nada

Los que no sabían

— ¡Que!

— Mina. — Riny mirándola con unos ojos de quererla matar

— Perdón

— Qué sorpresa. — setsuna, ella solo sabía lo necesario

— Sí, es mi hermanito pequeño. — Riny

— Es tan lindo. — amy sonriéndole

Damián apenado

— Gracias

— Nunca lo vi. — setsuna seria y recordando las veces que fue al palacio no lo vio

— Fácil rey y. — Riny sin saber si continuar

— Yo ¿y quién? – rey curiosa

— No lo puedo decir

— Déjala tranquila rey. — lita sonriendo

— Por eso te quiero. — Riny abrazándola

— A mí no me quieres. — mina haciéndose la triste

— No te quiere. — Damián mirando a mina

— Qué dolor. — mina

En la habitación de rey

Darién seguía cuidando a serena hasta que

— Todavía. — Damián mirándola

— Todavía. — Darién agarrándole la mano

En eso serena comenzó a moverse

— Despierta. — él niño

Serena abriendo los ojos

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Por fin. — Darién abrazándola

— ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto ella

— Serena ¿te sientes mal dime?

— No

— Estaba muy preocupado. — él mirándola

— ¿Pero porque? – sin entender

Darién le explico todo a serena con lujo y detalle

— En serio solo tuve un sueño raro con beryl. — comenta ella

— ¿Qué paso? – pregunto él

— Nada, la derrote y luego soñé otra cosa. — ella

— Pero. — Mirándole los brazos — no tienes marcas – asombrado

— No. — Ella levanto la mano y comenzó a dolerle — creo que me lastimo, me duele la mano

— Para ver. — Revisándola — mm parece que es solo un golpecito, estarás bien. — sonriéndole

— Darién. — abrazándolo

— Estoy aquí. — Damián

— Hola. — Sonriendo — Darién ¿qué hora es?

— Ya son casi las 6. — mirándola

— Vámonos, tengo que irme a la casa. — ella levantándose

— Las chicas están preocupadas. — él mirándola

— Sí, me lo imagino. Tengo que irme a escondidas. — ella

— No me parece. — él serio

— Adiós. — dirigiéndose a la ventana y saltando

— Serena. — él llamándola

— Se fue. — su hijo

— Sí

— Vamos, a ver a serena. — rey caminando hacia su habitación

— Sí. — mina

Todos fueron para la habitación de rey

— Darién ¿cómo sigue? — rey mirando que la cama estaba vacía

— Se fue. — Darién apenado

— Se fue yo, la mato. — Riny molesta

— Se fue por la ventana hace ratito. — Damián

— No cambia. — luna apenada

— Bueno cómo, serena está bien. Yo los quería invitar para una pequeña fiestecita que le queremos hacer a chibi chibi. — comenta seiya

— Que bien, ¿para cuándo? – pregunto mina

— No sé, cuando ustedes puedan. — él

— Porque no lo hacemos el miércoles. — propuso rey

— Yo ayudo, no puedo es que tengo que encargarme de la comida de la boda y más el trabajo. — lita apenada

— Bueno eso es verdad, seiya tenemos la boda por delante. — mina apenada

— Sí, es verdad. — rey

— Bueno una reunión pequeña. — seiya mirándolas

— Eso sí. — rey sonriendo

— Vamos Riny y Damián. — Darién mirándolos

Riny y Damián

— Sí, vamos

— Nos vemos. — lita

— Adiós Damián. — rey sonriéndole

— Adiós. — él

Darién se fue con sus hijos para la casa de serena

Hola, aquí estoy nuevamente con este fic, muchas gracias por sus rw se los agradezco mucho. Sobre los nombres, si siempre lo he escrito así, me gusta de esa manera que la original. Ojala les guste el capítulo

Le doy la Bienvenida A:

Serena Candy Andrew Graham

WarriorCM

Gracias por dejar sus rw A:

serenasm

Magguie Aino

Familiachibatsukino

Usako-Chiba-T

yesqui2000

Mary Yuet

samantha13

Mi luz dari

naiara moon


	10. Chapter 10

En casa Tsukino

— Serena. — su madre acercándose

— ¿Dime? – ella mirándola

— Tú papá quiere que vayas para una fiesta con él, para el miércoles. — mirándola

— No, puedo mamá. — suspirando

— Sí, lo mismo le dije. — suspirando

— Mamá, me voy acostar, nadie me moleste. — ella dirigiéndose a la habitación

— Está bien

Serena se fue a su habitación, suspiro no quería preocupar a sus amigas, prefería que estuvieran pendientes de su boda. Los días pasaron, había llegado el día de la boda todos estaban muy emocionados serena estaba alistándose con ayuda de rey, ya que haruka logro conseguir que su amiga terminara el vestido a tiempo. El vestido era hermoso, estaba hecho a la medida de ella, estaba cómo una princesa

— Listo. — rey mirándola

— Gracias. — serena feliz

— Te vez hermosa. — ikuko emocionada

— Gracias mamá. — feliz

— Wow, serena te vez muy linda. — Riny entrando

— Gracias ¿y Darién? – pregunto

— Se quedo en casa de lita. — anuncio

— Bueno, señora de chiba vamos para la iglesia. — sonrió rey

— Sí

— Estoy súper emocionada. — Riny alegre

— Me imagino. — rey sonriendo

— Vamos chicas. — serena

— Hija vámonos. — kenji apareciendo

— Sí

En la iglesia

— Darién, estás por casarte. — Andrew sonriendo

— Sí, estoy un poco nervioso. — sinceridad

— Todavía tienes tiempo para correr. — bromeándole

— Sí, cómo no. — divertido

— Hermanito a ver sí, agarras el ejemplo de Darién. — unazuki seria

— Todavía soy muy joven. — se defendió Andrew

— Algún día, tenemos que casarnos. — su amigo

— Eso sí es verdad, sabes cómo es Reika. — sonriendo

Todos estaban en la iglesia, solo faltaba la novia. El auto se detuvo, Serena bajo del auto con ayuda de su padre y juntos caminaron hacia la iglesia, kenji llevaba a serena con orgullo, llegaron hasta Darién

— Ya sabes nunca me las hagas llorar. — kenji mirándolo con seriedad

— Tranquilo suegro. Yo la amo demasiado para hacer eso. — Darién sonriendo

— Papá lo vas a espantar. — serena divertida

— No creo. — su novio sonriéndole

La ceremonia comenzó todo salió bien para, luego de terminar la ceremonia. Se fueron todos para la fiesta

— Todos se están divirtiendo. — serena sonriendo, mirando cómo estaban bailando

— Sí, señora chiba ¿quiere bailar conmigo? – sonriéndole

— Sí. — feliz

Darién y serena comenzaron a bailar

En una mesa

— Parece que están muy felices. — comenta rey

— ¡Sí! Se ven tan lindos. — Riny feliz

— Quiero ver a mi mamá. — Damián comenzando a llorar

— No llores. — rey consolándolo

— Hoy nos vamos, cuando serena y Darién se descuiden. — su hermana mirándolo

— Cuando, se vayan. Me dicen para acompañarlos. — lita

— Ok. — sonrió Riny

— Quiero bailar. — mina frustrada

— Yo también. — rey suspirando

— Yo tengo con quién. — amy feliz

— Ya sabemos. Serena se caso, luego tú amy. — lita sonriendo

— Yo todavía no. — amy mirándolas

— Yo menos. — rey suspirando

— No sé todavía. — mina triste

En eso llega yaten

— ¿Mina quieres bailar conmigo? – él sonriendo

— Sí, claro vamos. — emocionada

— Voy a buscar a Nicolás. — rey levantándose y alejándose

Serena llegando

— Hola

— Siéntate. — pidió lita

Serena sentándose

— ¿Cómo se la están pasando?

— Súper. — lita sonriéndole

— Serena es hora de irnos ¡Darién y yo! – Riny anunciándole

— Tan pronto. — ella triste

— Sí. — su hijo

— Que podemos hacer, Darién y yo los vamos acompañarlos. — se ofreció

— Está bien. — su hija

Mina llegando

— Hola señora chiba

Serena sonriendo

— Hola

— ¿Y cómo te sientes?

— Feliz

— Picarona estás loquita que llegue la noche de boda. — divertida

Serena toda roja

— Mina

— Mina no perdonas a nadie. — lita apenada

— Jijiji

En otro lado

— Seiya quita esa cara. — pidió Taiki

— No puedo. Ya la perdí para siempre. — el triste

— Lo siento, ella nunca te dio esperanza. — su hermano

— Lo sé

— Sí ¿quieres nos vamos? – mirándolo

— Sí, vámonos

Taiki y seiya se fueron de la fiesta

Mientras serena y Darién estaban muy felices con la fiesta, luego de disfrutar se fueron a despedir de Riny y Damián

— ¿Se portan bien? – serena mirándolos

— Y no hagan muchas travesuras. — Darién sonriéndoles

— Yo soy un angelito. — Riny sonriéndoles

— Jajaja si como ¿no? – serena riéndose

— Serena estás insoportable. — Riny haciéndose la enojada

— Puede ser

— No peleen, espero que les vaya muy bien. — Darién triste

— Gracias. — su hijo

— Fue un placer conocerte pequeño Darién. — serena emocionada

— Igualmente serena. — tímido

— Adiós. — ella dándole un beso en la mejilla

— Ya saben se portan bien. — Riny mirándolos

— Sí. — serena

— Adiós. — Darién dándole un fuerte abrazo

— Darién no sé, que le viste a serena. — su hija

— Riny. — seriedad

— Está bien, adiós. — despidiéndose

— Adiós Riny, adiós Damián. — serena con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

Riny y el pequeño Darién se fueron para el futuro

En el futuro

— Jajaja en serio. — serena con amu en sus piernas

— Sí tía serena. — amu sonriéndole

— Qué cosas he. — divertida

— Parece que están platicando muy a gusto. — amy apareciendo

— Sí. — su amiga

— Yo tengo que irme. — rey levantándose de su silla

Damián llego corriendo

— Tía rey. — emocionado

— Damián. — ella abrazándolo

— Damián, mi amor volviste. — serena emocionada

— Hola. — Riny atrás de ella

— Mi pequeña. — serena levantándose con cuidado para no tumbar amu y abrazándola

— Perdón mamá. — sonriéndole, acariciándole el vientre

— No, te preocupes hija. — sonriendo

Endimión llegando

— Hola

— Papá. — su hijo abrazándolo

Endimión cargándolo

— Hola campeón ¿cómo te fue?

— Súper papá

— Yo me voy a mi habitación. — Riny escapándose de su padre

— Serena. — serio

— Dime papá. — toda nerviosa

— Cuando descanses, vamos hablar claramente. — autoridad

— Sí, papá

Endimión se fue con el pequeño Darién en sus brazos

— Tranquila hija, todo saldrá bien. — serena mirándola

— Eso espero. — suspirando

— Ven, quiero que me cuentes todo. — serena jalándola

— Sí, vamos. — ella sonriendo

— Vamos todas. — rey

— Sí, todas. — amy sonriendo

— Chismosa. — serena sonriendo

— Yo no soy chismosa. — se defendió amu

— No lo eres, ven vamos. — serena agarrándola de la mano

En el pasado

En el departamento de Darién

— Darién estás seguro ¿qué nos vamos en la mañana? – pregunto serena

— Sí, seguro. Compre los boletos. — él mirándola

— Ok

— Sabes estoy súper cansado. — él acostándose en la cama

Serena acostándose alado de él

— Yo también

— Sí, nos damos un buen baño y a la cama. — mirándola a los ojos

— Estoy de acuerdo contigo. — ella

— Ok, ¿te quieres bañar conmigo? – pregunto coqueto

Serena toda apenada

— No, báñate tú primero. Es que tengo que ver unas cosas

— Ok. — sonriendo

Darién se fue a bañar, mientras serena acomodaba unas cosas, rato salió él, serena aprovecho y se metió a bañar, después salió con una piyama con el cabello suelto

— Ya lista. — mirándola

— Sí, tenía un calor la verdad. — ella acostándose alado de el

Darién tallándose los ojos

— Vamos a dormir, mañana será un día largo

— Sí, tienes toda la razón. — ella cerrando los ojos y abrazándolo

La noche paso rápido. Darién y serena tuvieron una noche tranquila, había amanecido ella amaneció en el pecho de Darién, él estaba despertándose

Darién abriendo los ojos y mirando a serena

— Mi amor despierta

— Mm no, quiero levantarme. — quejándose

— Vamos a llegar tarde. — quietándole la sabana

— Pero

— Vamos. — dándole un beso en los labios

— Está bien

Darién se levanto y fue para la cocina a preparar un poco de café, mientras serena se estaba dando una ducha

— Oye serena ¿que deseas desayunar? – él entrando al baño

— Lo que sea, no tengo mucha hambre. — ella

— Ok

Serena salió del baño y se puso un vestido rosa se acomodo el cabello, se hizo el peinado de siempre

Darién mirándola

— Mi amor, te vez hermosa

Serena sonriendo

— Gracias

— Desayuna, yo me voy a vestir. — Darién caminando

— Ok

Darién se fue a dar un baño, serena desayunaba

Las horas pasaron rápido, Darién y serena llegaron a su destino

Serena mirando el paisaje

— Qué hermoso Darién

— Te gusta la verdad, vine una vez cuando estaba soltero. — le comenta abrazándola por la cintura

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí, me la pase muy bien

— Ahora vienes, pero casado. — sonriéndole

— Sí, con la mujer más hermosa del mundo. — feliz

— Darién

Serena y Darién se miraron fijamente y se dieron un beso

En Tokio

— Que día están soleado. — rey sonriendo

— Es verdad. — lita suspirando

— Saben, les tengo un mega chisme. — mina

— ¿Cuenta? – rey mirándola

— Me entere ayer por Unazuki que Andrew termino con Reika. — suelta mina

— No puede ser, que lastima hacían una linda pareja. — lita sinceridad

— Sí. — amy asombrada

— Eso se venía a venir, no sé veían casi. — comenta rey

— Eso sí. — amy tomando un poco de jugo

— Eso sí, es verdad. — mina

— Pobre Andrew. — lita

— Sí. — mina suspirando

— Cómo les estará yendo a serena y a Darién. — rey mirándola

— Mejor imposible. — mina picara

— Mina. — lita seria

— ¡Qué! Esos se tienen ganas. — mina mirándolos

Amy roja

— Mina cállate

— Jajajajajajaja

En la luna de miel de serena y Darién

Serena acomodando la ropa

— Oye Darién, no me has dicho hasta ¿cuándo vamos a estar aquí? – mirándolo

— 2 semanas

— 2 semanas. — asombrada

— 2 semanas solos tú y yo. — sonriéndole

Serena toda apenada

— Que cosas dices

Darién la agarro por la cintura y comenzó a besarla con una pasión desenfrenada, la cargo la depósito en la cama con cuidado poco a poco la fue quitando la ropa hasta hacerle el amor

Serena mirándolo

— Darién ¿cuánto me amas?

Darién mirándola

— Te amo más que el universo, más que la galaxia más que el infinito, no hay un fin para el amor que te tengo. — sonriéndole

Serena mirando con ojos de enamorada

— Yo también te amo y no tengo fin. — abrazándolo

— Yo también. — dándole un beso

Darién y serena pasaron todo el día demostrándose cuanto se amaban, hasta que llego la noche

— Señor chiba ¿vamos a cenar? – pregunto ella

— Sí, señora chiba. Vamos para un restaurante, así que vístete, hermosa

— Ok. — ella se fue al baño

Mientras Darién estaba preparando una gran sorpresa

En el futuro

— Serena lo que hiciste está mal, no sé qué castigo ponerte.— Endimión dudoso

Riny asustada

— Papá

— Serena ¿porque no haces caso? – autoridad

— Papá, lo siento. Es que tenía ganas de verlos, me sentía sola. — triste

— ¿Sola? – mirándola

— Sí, papá es que desde que mi mamá salió embarazada. Todo ha cambiado y allá con serena es más divertido no aquí. — sentándose en un mueble

Endimión sorprendido a la vez triste

— Hija, perdón si te hemos ignorado, es que tú mamá necesita cuidados y...— suspirando

— Lo sé papá. — comenzando a llorar — nada es igual, cómo era antes

Endimión abrazándola

— Perdón hija, lo siento tanto nunca pensé que te fueras a poner así

— Papá, todavía soy una niña. Solo tengo 12 años. — suspirando

— Perdón hija

— Creo que también, es mi culpa por no decirles. — ella apenada

— Te prometo que todo va a cambiar. — seguridad

— ¿Me lo juras? – mirándolo

— Te lo juro

En la puerta

— Dejen escuchar. — serena quejándose

— No escucho nada. — lita seria

— Yo menos. — amy intentando oír

— Hola. — mina gritando fuerte

Serena asustada y agarrándose el vientre

— Me asustaste

— Así tendrás la conciencia. — mina divertida

— Mina ¿qué haces aquí? – amy voz baja

— Es que yaten se llevo a las niñas a pasear. — mirándolas

— Mmm, ya entiendo. — lita sonriendo, su amiga estaba divertida

— Bueno ¿vamos a comer algo? – serena

— Sí, vamos. — rey mirándolas

En el despacho

— Cosas que nunca van a cambiar. — Endimión serio

— Sí, ¿qué hacemos escuchando desde la puerta papá? – pregunto Riny

Endimión apenado

— Nada, vamos para afuera

— Sí, vamos. — ella

Endimión y Riny fueron para dónde estaban los demás

— Papá. — Damián corriendo en dónde estaba él

— Hola hijo. — sonriéndole

— Qué rico galletas. — amy sonriendo

— Hay muchas. — lita sonriendo

— Hola. — Lucas acercándose

— Hola pequeño Lucas. — Riny sonriéndole

— Hola serena

Riny abrazándolo

— ¿Y qué edad ya tienes?

— Ya tengo 6 años. — alegre

— Sí, mi bebé tiene 6. — lita orgullosa

— Darién tiene 5, amu tiene casi 4 años, mimy 8 y yuna 2 anitos, nicol ya tiene 7 años. — serena sonriendo

— Sí, la única que está grande es serena. — comenta rey

— 12 años pronto seré una dama. — Riny sonriendo

— Así es. — Endimión orgulloso

— Vamos a jugar Lucas. — Damián mirándolo

— Sí, vamos. — Lucas

Lucas y Damián se fueron a jugar

Rey mirándolos

— Tan lindos, mi hijo estuviera así

— Bueno sí, vamos hablar de ti mina. — serena cambiando el tema

— De mi ¿de qué o qué? – mina sin entender

— No sé, cuéntanos. — serena mirándola con seriedad

— Bueno, que pronto me iré de vacaciones. — revelo

— ¿Una pregunta? – Riny dudosa

— Dinos. — su padre sonriendo

— ¿Qué hijo rey?

Todos se quedaron en silencio

— No te he contado. — rey

— No cuéntame. — pidió

— Las dejo. — Endimión alejándose

— Yo también. — su esposa siguiéndola

— Nos vamos todas. — comunico amy

Todas se fueron solo quedaron Rey y Riny

— ¿Cuéntame?

— Antes que tú nacieras, yo estaba saliendo con Nicolás en esas salidas quede embarazada. — ella nostálgica

— ¿Es mucho? – Riny asombrada

— Sí, hace cómo 14 años éramos muy jóvenes, serena apenas estaba casada con tú padre. Tenían tiempo de casados creo que tenia18 años casi 19, cuando supe que estaba embarazada me sorprendí Nicolás también, pero. — triste

— ¿Qué paso?

— Cuando tenía casi 8 meses mi embarazo iba muy bien, me empecé a sentir mal y cuando me llevaron al hospital. — comenzando a llorar — mi bebé se había muerto, nunca me dijeron porque. Luego de los años me entere que mi bebé tenía problemas del corazón y le había dado un infarto en el vientre se iba a llamar Damián – le revelo

— Por eso le dices Damián. — Riny asombrada

— Sí. Quién no quiere a Darién, es un amor. — ella sonriendo

— Nunca pensé que algo así te había pasado. — ella triste

— Luego de eso me fui lejos para otro país regrese, Nicolás me estaba esperando y luego nos casamos cuando tú tenias como 4 años. — le conto

— Sí, me acuerdo

— La única que tiene tiempo de casados son amy y serena. — limpiándose las lágrimas

— Mi mamá casi 16 años y tía amy 10 años. — sonriendo

— Sí. — leve sonrisa

En el pasado

— Darién, estoy lista. — ella sonriendo

— Mi amor te vez hermosa. — enamorado

— Gracias, mi amor

— Vamos. — agarrándole la mano

— Vamos. — feliz

Darién y serena se fueron para un restaurante

— Está hermoso. — serena encantada con el lugar

— Sabía que te iba a gustar. — sonriendo

— Sí

— Cuando lleguemos a Tokio, vamos a ver, casas. — sonriéndole

— Sí, quiero una casa muy linda. — divertida

— Está bien, te voy a cumplir todos tus deseos princesita. — alegre

— Darién. — dándole un beso

— Buenas noches. — mesero acercándose

— Buenas noches. — serena

— ¿Queremos de tomar vino? – anuncio Darién

— Ok

— ¿Vino? – serena mirándolo

— Sí. — el

— Está bien. — no muy segura

Darién y serena comenzaron a comer muy a gusto, después ella estaba pensando en tomar vino. Ya que una vez lo hizo y no fue muy agradable.

Hola gracias por sus Rw A:

Usako—Chiba—T

Magguie Aino

yesqui2000


	11. Chapter 11

— Mi amor, no has tomado nada. — Darién mirándola

— Es que sí, me pasa cómo la otra vez. — tímida

— Toma un poco y sí ves. Que te cae mal, no lo tomes más. — el mirándola

— Ok. — probó un poco y le gusto luego siguió tomando

— Cómo que ¿te gusto? – divertido

— Sí, dame más. — sonriéndole

— No, mi amor mejor no tomes. — nervioso

— Está bien

— Mesero. — pidió Darién

— Dígame. — llegando

— La cuenta. — él

— Ok

El mesero le trajo la cuenta, Darién pago

— Mi amor, vámonos. — él

— Sí, pero. — ella se levanto, se mareo

Darién preocupado

— ¿Estás bien?

— No, todo me da vueltas. — mareada

— Ven. — Agarrándola de la cintura — camina con cuidado

Serena mareada

— Aja

Darién llevo a serena con cuidado hasta el hotel, ahí la acostó en la cama con cuidado le quito los zapatos y la arropo, se acostó alado de ella.

Había amanecido, serena seguía durmiendo. Mientras Darién estaba preparando el desayuno

Serena despertando

— Mmm que dolor. — agarrándose la cabeza

— Buenos días. — Darién acercándose

— Hola, me duele la cabeza. — quejándose

— Eso que viviste una copa. — él divertido

—Siento que me va a estallar. — señalándole la cabeza

— Déjame sí, tengo una pastilla. — alejándose

— Ok

Darién abrió su maleta y consiguió la pastilla busco agua y se lo dio a serena, se la tomo y luego desayuno

Darién mirándola

— ¿Ya estás mejor?

— Sí, gracias mi amor. — sonriéndole

— De nada, estaba pensando y sí, nos vamos un rato a la playa. — mirándola

— Lo siento, Darién no tengo ánimos

Darién extrañado

— Qué raro siempre ¿te gusta ir a la playa?

— Lo sé, quiero descansar. — bostezando

— Está bien

En Tokio

En la calle

— Artemis nos vemos. — mina alejándose

— Adiós mina. — Artemis

En eso llega luna

— ¿Qué pasa Artemis y esa cara?

— Mina está rara. — serio

— Mina es cómo serena, cambian de humor rápido. — comenta luna

— Mina es tan impredecible. — el gato suspirando

— Igual serena

— ¿Y si vamos por allí? – invitándola

— Sí, ando media aburrida. — suspirando

Artemis y luna se fueron en el templo

Nicolás hablando por teléfono

— Está bien, papá adiós

Rey caminando

— Hola. — acercándose a él

Nicolás todo desanimado

— Hola señorita rey

— ¿Te pasa algo? – pregunto ella

— De todo. — suspirando

Rey preocupada

— Cuéntame

— Es que mi padre, me invito para una fiesta para que consiga prometida. — serio

Rey asombrada

— ¿Qué le dijiste?

— Qué no quería ir y me dijo que sí, no iba me iba a quitar todo mi dinero. — angustiado

— Tú padre se pasa. — rey asombrada

— ¿Me quiere acompañar? – mirándola y apenado

— Sí, vamos.

— Entonces vamos para una butit, allí encontraremos el vestido perfecto para ti. — agarrándola del brazo

— Pero. — asombrada

— Vamos. — jalándola

— Pero espera….

En el hotel

Serena estaba dormida, Darién estaba mirando unos papeles y llamando para ver si conseguía una casa, pero no conseguía.

Serena comenzó a moverse

Darién mirándola

— Hola

— Hola. — serena sonriendo

— ¿Quieres comer? – le pregunto

— Sí ¿qué hora es? – ella bostezando

— Casi las 6 dormiste mucho. — sonriendo

— ¿Tanto? – asombrada

— Sí

— Con lo de la boda no dormí casi nada. — adormilada

— Me imagino, mi amor. — Dándole un beso — dime ¿qué quieres comer?

— Mmm quiero una hamburguesa

Darién sonriendo

— Yo también vamos

— No quiero caminar. — perezosa

— Estás cómo muy floja ¿he? –divertido

— Un poco

Darién colocándose la camisa

— Bueno, dentro de un rato vengo

— Ok

Darién se fue para un puesto de hamburguesas ahí compro 2 full equipo, luego compro un helado de chocolate sabía que a su amada le encantaba, se fue para el hotel cuando entro serena no estaba en la cama se imagino que estaba en el baño

— Serena ya llegue. — grito

— Ya voy a salir. — ella

— Ok. — Comenzó a sacar las hamburguesas para ponerlas en un plato

Serena saliendo del baño con una camisa larga y un pantalón corto

— Hola mi amor

— Ya está lista

— Mm que rico. — mirándolo la hamburguesa

Darién sacando un fresco y sirviéndolo en los vasos

— A comer

— Sí, mi amor

Darién y serena comenzaron a comer muy a gusto, después de eso comieron helado y vieron una película.

Los días pasaron Darién y serena se la pasaron de lo mejor en esas 2 semanas fueron inolvidable. Habían llegado a Tokio

— Qué viaje más agotador. — comenta Darién agotado

— Sí

— A dormir. — él dirigiéndose a la cama

— Sí, a dormir. — siguiéndolo

Darién y serena se fueron a dormir

En la plaza de Tokio

— Jajaja en serio. — rey sonriendo

— Sí, le agradaste muy bien a mis padres. — Nicola sonriendo

— Son muy amables

— Sabes lo que me dijeron, que les gustaría que fuera su yerna. — apenado

Rey apenada

— Qué cosas dices

— Perdón rey

— Vamos para el templo. — levantándose y mirándolo

— Sí, vamos

Rey y Nicolás se fueron para el templo.

Ya había amanecido

En el departamento de Darién

Darién y serena seguían durmiendo en eso suena el teléfono

Serena despertando y agarrando el teléfono

— ¿Bueno?

— Con el señor chiba.

— No, habla su esposa. — serena casi dormida

— Le quiero informar que, esta una casa a la venta. — informándole

— Ok

— A note la dirección. — pidió

— Ok

Serena anoto toda la información, después corto, se acostó a dormir un poco más, hasta que despertó Darién

Darién levantándose mirando a serena que todavía dormía

— Serena despierta

— Un poco más. — arropándose

— Ya es tarde tengo que levarme para irme a trabajar. — moviéndola

— Sí, es verdad. — Levantándose de la cama – toma — dándole la hoja

— ¿Y esto?

— La dirección de la casa. Llamaron esta mañana. — bostezando

— Ok vamos a bañarnos para irnos a verla, así desayunamos afuera ¿te parece? – sonriéndole

— Bien, vamos

Ellos se dieron un baño, fueron a desayunar en un puestecito cerca de su departamento. Inmediatamente fueron para ver la casa

— Buenos días. — hombre esperándolos

— Buenos días. — respondió serena

— Venimos a ver la casa. — Darién

— Pasen

Darién y serena entrando

— La casa esta buen estado tiene 3 habitaciones 2 baños uno en la habitación matrimonial y la otra habitación tiene el lado de la cocina, las habitaciones están arriba. — mirándolos

— Todo está bien, ¿cómo es esta zona? – pregunto Darién serio

— Es muy sana, no hay problemas

— ¿Cómo están las habitaciones? – pregunto serena

— Vamos para arriba, para que las vean. — él

— Vamos amor. — ella

— Sí

Darién y serena miraron todas las habitaciones y los baños al principio Darién no la quería comprar, pero serena insistió tanto que acepto

— Tomen las llaves. — entregándoselas

— Gracias. — Darién

— Gracias por su compra. — retirándose

— Me gusta, nuestra casa. — ella feliz

— Espero que haya sido una buena elección. — él no muy convencido

— Claro que sí, está cerca de la casa de mis padres. — ella sonriendo

— Por eso lo digo

— ¡Darién!

Darién sonriendo

— No me puedo quejar esta cómoda y salió en un buen precio ¿no?

— Eso sí

Darién: Vamos a comprar las pinturas para que pintemos la casa a nuestro gusto

— Sí, vamos

Los esposos fueron a comprar las pinturas, Darién dejo a serena en casa de rey. Él tenía que irse a trabajar

— Rey estás ahí. — serena buscándola

— Serena. — rey sonriendo

— Hola

Rey abrazándola

— ¿Cuándo llegaste?

— Ayer, tengo una noticia. — sonriendo

— Cual. — curiosa

— Qué estén todas. — sonriendo

— Ven, cuéntame cómo te fue

— De maravilla

— Voy a llamar a las chicas para que vengan. — anuncio su amiga

— Ok

Rey llamo a las demás, todas se aparecieron en cuestión de minutos

— Serena. — amy abrazándola

— Las extrañe. — serena feliz

— Cuenta ¿cómo fue la noche de bodas? – pregunto mina

— No paso nada

Todas

— ¡Qué!

— Sí. — ella

— Esto es el colmo. — rey asombrada

— Lo mismo digo. — lita decepcionada

— ¿Porque si ya están casados? – molesta

Todas

— Amy

— ¿Qué?

— Pero nada de nada ¿en la luna de miel? – lita

— Luego sí. — serena sonriendo

— Ya me habías asustado. — mina riéndose

— Les tengo una gran noticia. — serena feliz

Todas

— ¿Cuál?

— Darién y yo tenemos

— Estás embarazada, pero que puntería de Darién. — interrumpió mina

— Felicidades. — lita sonriendo

— Que bueno me alegro. — amy contenta

— Tan rápido. — rey asombrada

— No chicas, no estoy embarazada. Solo que Darién y yo compramos una casa. — alegre

Todas

— ¡Qué bien!

— Sí

— ¿Para cuándo, vamos a ayudarlos? – pregunto rey

— Mañana mismo. Claro sí pueden. — mirándolas

Todas

— Claro que sí

— Que bien, tengo que irme. — ella levantándose

— ¿Por qué? – rey mirando a su amiga

— Es que Darién me dejo aquí por un rato. — mirándolas

— Te acompañamos. — mina sonriendo

— Sí, vamos

Todas acompañaron a serena hasta el departamento

— Gracias chicas. — serena desde la puerta

— De nada espero, que descanses bien. — lita sonriendo

— Gracias

— Nos vemos. — rey sonriéndole

— Adiós. — mina

— Adiós. — amy

Serena abrió la puerta y Darién todavía no había, llegado así que acomodo la ropa que está sucio y la guardo en una sesta para poderla lavar en casa de su mamá, ya que en el departamento no había mucho espacio. Después preparo algo rápido de cena. Sabía que Darién, no comía en el trabajo, la noche paso rápido Darién llego cómo a las 8, serena lo estaba esperando

— Hola mi amor ¿cómo te fue? – ella sonriendo

— Muy bien. — sonriendo

— Que bueno. — Alegre — hable con las chicas para que nos ayudaran con la casa

— Qué bueno, tengo una mala noticia. — él mirándolo

Serena preocupada

— ¿Dime?

— Mi jefe me mando unos días para Hong Kong y no voy a poder estar aquí, mi amor lo siento tendrás que pintar la casa tú sola con la chicas. — el mirándola

— Tranquilo amor, entiendo no te preocupes. — abrazándolo

— Mañana tengo que irme. — abrazándolo

— Ok, voy a prepararte la maleta. — ella separándose de él

— Gracias mi amor

Serena comenzó a preparar la maleta de Darién, aunque todavía había ropa del viaje

Darién saliendo del baño

— Oye mi amor, creo que me voy mañana en la mañana

— ¿Cómo a qué hora? –le pregunto

— Creo que me voy, cómo a las 7.

— Me levantas. — ella cerrando la maleta

— Te vas a acostar ¿tan pronto? – mirándola

— Sí es que quiero levantarme temprano para irme a pintar la casa. — le comenta

— Está bien

Serena se acostó, Darién hizo lo mismo, la noche paso rápida.

Había amanecido serena se levanto temprano se dio un baño luego comenzó a vestirse, al rato se despertó Darién

— Buenos días. — él abrazándola

Serena tomando un jugo

— Buenos días

— Son casi las 6:30. — asombrado

— Lo sé, apúrate o vas a llegar tarde

— Sí, es verdad. — separándose de ella

Darién se dio un ducha rápida y salió a vestirse, serena todavía seguía en la sala ahí estaba sentada leyendo una revista

— Estoy listo vámonos. — acercándose

— Sí, vámonos

Serena acompaño a Darién hasta el aeropuerto

— Te voy a estar llamando. — abrazándola

— Aja. — sin mirarlo, estaba triste

— Estás molesta ¿verdad? – preocupado

— No

— Te conozco estás molesta, porque me voy. — leve sonrisa

Serena seria

— Sí

— Perdón mi amor. Pero

— No hay pero. — Mirándolo seriamente — yo quiero que estés conmigo ayudándome, te vas – mirándolo

— Es por trabajo. — se defendió

— Discúlpame sí, no te entiendo. — separándose y cruzando los brazos

— Tienes toda la razón en enojarte, voy a tratar de venir rápido ¡sí! —Agarrándola de la cintura

Serena mirándolo a los ojos

— Está bien

Darién dándole un beso

— No lo olvides, te amo

— Yo también te amo. — dándole un beso

— Pasajeros a ida de Hong Kong vayan por la puerta 7

— Es hora de irme. — él

— Nos vemos

— Adiós, mi amor

— Adiós. — despidiéndose con la mano

Darién se fue a Hong Kong, serena se fue para su nueva casa allí abrió todas las ventanas y comenzó a poner periódico en el piso para comenzar a pintar, pero antes de eso se puso un braga para no ensuciar su ropa, empezó a pintar la sala de color blanco al principio le costaba pintar ya que no sabía mucho, en eso sonó el timbre

Serena abriendo la puerta

— Hola

— Hola venimos ayudarte con todas las chicas. — lita sonriendo

— Gracias, me sentía sola. — confiesa ella

— ¿Por qué lo dices cabeza de bombón? – pregunto haruka

— ¿Y Darién? – pregunto rey

— Se tuvo que ir de viaje por el trabajo. — ella triste

— Qué lástima traje a yaten y a Taiki. — mina sonriendo

— Sí, yo traje a Richard. — amy

— Nosotras nos invitamos. — setsuna sonriendo

— Jajaja, ok pasen

— Está linda a pesar que no está pintada. — rey encantada

— Gracias. — serena

— Bueno a comenzar a pintar. — exclamo lita

— Bueno amy, Richard y Taiki aquí está el color rosa para la habitación número 2. — serena mirándolos

— Ok. — amy

— Rey, setsuna y haruka, para la cocina.— ella

— Ok. — setsuna

— Lita, mina y yaten, para el lado de afuera

— Sí, vamos. — lita tomando los materiales

— ¿Pero qué color? – pregunto yaten

— Blanco con celeste. — serena

— Ok. — serena

— A mí me dejan los baños. — Michiru alejándose

— Pero. — ella

— Adiós. — agarrando un bote de pintura se fue

— ¿Y yo? – pregunto seiya mirándolos

— Ayúdame con la sala. — serena

Todos comenzaron a pintar, al rato serena estaba cansada. Ya que tenía mucho tiempo pintando sola

— Bombón ¿ya estás cansada? – pregunto su amigo

— Sí, es que llevo rato pintando sola. — suspirando

— Me imagino, Darién dejarte sola con este paquete. — molesto

— Seiya tiene que trabajar. — levantándose del suelo

— Me imagino ¿y cómo la pasaste en tú luna de miel?

— Bien divertido. — feliz

— Me alegro por ti. — sonriéndole

En eso escucharon unos gritos de afuera, todos salieron corriendo

En el techo

— Tengo miedo. — mina gritando

— Te dije que no te subieras. — yaten agarrándola de los brazos, no se cayera

— Sí es verdad. — lita ayudándola

— Ayúdeme. — mina desesperada

— Aguanta mina. — serena asustada

— Tarada ¿serena no tienes unas escaleras? – rey molesta

— Sí. — ella

— En dónde está. Yo lo busco. — seiya

— En la cocina

Seiya fue para la cocina y saco la escalera, mina se bajo poco a poco

— No lo vuelvas hacer. — yaten serio

— Perdón. — mina apenada

— Sigamos. — rey

Todas

— Sí

Todos siguieron con sus deberes hasta que

Amy sentándose en el suelo

— Ya terminamos

— Sí, quedo mejor imposible. — Taiki orgulloso

— Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo. — Richard

— Ahora hay que ver que falta. — ella

— Lo siento, yo estoy muerto. — Taiki exhausto

— Igual yo. — Richard suspirando

— Vamos para la sala. — ella mirándolos

— Sí. — su amigo

Ellos se fueron para la sala

Hola gracias por actualizar. La verdad estaba dudosa de actualizar. No veo mucho apoyo con esta historia. Parece que se olvidaron de ella

Gracias por sus rw A:

Usako—Chiba—T

Magguie Aino

yesqui2000

serenasm

Bienvenida Amiga

Starvenus

Quieren conocerme abrí un facebook, búsqueme cómo Adileyne Adileyne


	12. Chapter 12

— Que bien terminamos. — haruka sonriendo

— Nosotros también. — rey alegre

— Nosotros todavía no. — lita suspirado

— ¿Por qué? – pregunto serena

— Vayan para afuera. — mirándolos

Todos salieron y quedaron con la boca abierta mina y yaten peleando, no peleando pintándose era todo un desastre

Serena molesta

— ¡Qué hacen!

Mina y yaten mirándose

— ¡Perdón!

— Mi pintura. — serena mirando cómo la pintura estaba casi perdida

Yaten y mina

— Te compramos una nueva

— Qué coste. — ella seriedad

— Vamos a terminar. — mina mirándolo

Yaten apenado

— Sí

Yaten y mina comenzaron a pintar, serena y rey se fueron a comprar comida con ayuda de haruka

— Gracias haruka. — serena agradecida

— De nada. — sonriendo

— Solo falta la habitación de adelante y la parte de atrás. — comenta rey

— Sí, seguiremos mañana. — serena cansada

— Sí, estoy de acuerdo. — rey

Serena y rey comprando panes con refresco y jugó para los chicos luego fueron para una panadería compraron un pastel de chocolates, luego volvieron a la casa

— Llegamos. — Serena se sorprendió, ya que en la sala había un dibujos hermoso — ¿Qué paso?

— ¿Te gusta? – Michiru mirándola

— Si, está hermoso. — fascinada

— En encanta la forma del mar. — haruka acercándose

— Gracias me pareció, que está casa necesita colores vivos. — ella sonriendo

— Me encanta

— Sí, está hermoso. — comenta rey

— Buenos chicas ¿que trajeron de comer? – pregunto Taiki

— Tomen. — serena entregándoselo

— Comida. — exclamo seiya

Todos comenzaron a comer y a reírse de todo sacaron un chiste seiya comenzó a meterse con serena y serena se defendió muy bien amy comenzó a contar como Taiki pintaba de mal, lita lo de mina

— Por fin cominos algo ¿no? – rey suspirando

— Sí. — serena comiendo pastel

— Yo creo que mejor, nos vamos para nuestras casitas. — lita levantándose

— Sí, estoy de acuerdo. — rey levantándose

— Sí, mañana terminamos. — amy

— Sí, estoy de acuerdo. — Taiki

Serena cerró la casa, haruka le hizo el favor de llevarla hasta su departamento, al llegar serena se dio un baño y se acostó en la cama hasta quedarse dormida cómo a las 8 de la noche comenzó a sonar el teléfono pero serena estaba tan dormida que no lo escuchaba desde Hong Kong

— Porque no contesta. — Darién volviendo a marcar

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Serena despertando y agarrando el teléfono

— Bueno

— Mi amor

— Sí, soy yo. — adormilada

— ¿Cómo estás?

— Cansada, pero bien

— Me imagino, mi amor sí término pronto estaré allá. — sonriendo

— En serio, mi amor

— Sí ¿y las chicas se fueron ayudar? – le pregunto

— Sí, todos me fueron ayudar. — sonriendo

— Que bueno, te dejo mi amor. Cuídate. — le pidió

— Igualmente. — Ella cortando — que sueño tengo — volviendo a acostarse

La noche paso rápida serena se levanto temprano para ir a terminar de pintar la casa

En casa de rey

Rey terminando de peinarse

— Bueno lista

— Señorita rey. — tocándole la puerta

— ¿Qué pasa? – ella abriendo la puerta

— Lita y mina ya llegaron. — anuncio él

Rey saliendo

— Qué bien, oye no quieres ir con nosotras ayudar a serena

— Claro que sí. — emocionado

— Entonces, vámonos. — jalándolo

Todos se fueron para la casa de serena, cuando llegaron serena estaba terminando de pintar su habitación

— Serena. — rey acercándose a ella

— Hola. — serena alegre

— Parece que te nos adelantaste. — lita

— Sí, es tengo que terminar de pintar la casa. — mirándolas

— Llegamos nosotros. — mina alegre

— Sí, entren

— Serena ¿ya comiste? – pregunto lita

— No

— Lo sospechaba, traje comida. — alegre

— Gracias

— Vamos a desayunar todos. — rey

— Sí. — serena

Todos comenzaron a desayunar, después comenzaron a pintar hasta que se hizo de tarde

— Estoy muerta. — serena acostándose en el piso

— Yo también. — rey

— Igual yo. — lita

Nicolás pintando todavía

— Ustedes si son poquitas

— Tú estás acostumbrado, cómo todos los años pintas el templo tú solo. — serena seria

— Es verdad. — él

— Terminamos todo. — lita seria

— Sí, lástima que los demás no pudieron venir. — comento mina

— Sí, es verdad. — lita

— Lo importante es que ya terminamos. — rey

— Sí. — serena emocionada

Nicolás terminando

— Listo

— ¿Y para cuando se mudan? – pregunto mina

— No sé, tengo que esperar que llegue Darién. — comenta

— Sí, tiene toda la razón. — rey

— Bueno es hora de irnos. — serena levantándose del suelo

— Sí, vámonos. — lita

Todos se fueron, serena cuando llego al departamento se dio un baño y se acostó a dormir.

Los días fueron pasado Darién la llamaba de cada rato, en si solo había pasado en total 5 días

En departamento Chiba Tsukino

Serena leyendo una revista

— Jajajaja que divertido. — Sonriendo mirando el reloj — son las 2 de la tarde que sueño tengo — bostezando quedándose dormida en el mueble

En el aeropuerto

— Por fin estoy aquí, quiero ver la cara de serena cuando me vea. — Darién feliz

En el templo

— En serio mina. — rey asombrada

— Sí. Ya se van. — mina triste

— Mucho habían durado. — comenta lita

— Sí, tiene razón. — amy

— Vamos hacerles una fiesta de despedida a los chicos. — propone lita

— Sí, así llamamos a serena para que venga. Darién todavía no ha llegado.— rey

— De verdad, pobre serena sola en ese departamento. — mina mirándola

— Vamos a llamarla. — rey

En eso llega Nicolás

— Hola chicas. — él acercándose a ellas

— Hola Nicolás ¿cómo estás? – lita sonriéndole

— Mal

— ¿Qué te paso? – rey preocupada

— Es que mi hermana tuvo un accidente y esta grave. — triste

Todas

— Nicolás

— Me tengo que ir. — mirándolas

— Sí quieres te acompañamos. — lita

— No cómo creen. — apenada

— Yo te acompaño, vamos. — rey agarrándolo del brazo

— Señorita rey se lo agradezco. — sorprendido

— Vámonos

Rey y Nicolás se fueron

— Vamos a ver la fiesta sí o no. — mina mirándolas

En departamento Chiba Tsukino

Darién abrió la puerta con cuidado para darle una sorpresa a serena, pero al abrirla miro que serena está profundamente dormida, se acerco y dejo la maleta a un lado la cargo con cuidado y la acostó en la cama, al dejarla en la cama se metió en el baño para darse una lucha, al rato

Serena despertando

— Mmm qué hora es. — Abriendo los ojos y mirando que estaba en la cama — ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

— Hola. — él sonriendo

— Darién. — Levantándose de la cama y abrazándolo — ¿Cuándo llegaste?

— Hace rato, cómo estabas dormida no te quise levantar. — feliz

— Estoy feliz que estas aquí. — ella dándole un beso

Darién separándose

— Yo también, cuéntame cómo les fue

— Muy bien, terminamos solo falta mudarnos. — sonriéndole

— Mañana comenzaremos con la mudanza. — alegre

— Súper

Darién sonriendo

— Te tengo una noticia, me dieron 1 semana para descansar

Serena emocionada

— En serio, que bien así podremos terminar la casa

— Sí. — Darién

— ¿Y qué hora es?

— Casi las 7. — Mirándola — sí vamos a comer algo

— Sí, me encanta la idea déjame bañarme

— Ok

Serena se metió a bañar

En el templo

— Abuelito nunca puedo confiar en ti. — ella seriedad

— Rey deja el mal humor. — fastidio

— Hola. — Nicolás mirándola

— Hola Nicolás. — ella mirándolo

— Regrese

— ¿Y cómo sigue tú hermana? – pregunto ella, lo había acompañado temprano. Después tuvo que irse

— Mejor. — aliviado

— Que bueno. — sonriendo

— Sí

— ¡Tío!

— Tío. — rey perpleja

— Es que. — Él todo nervioso — ella es mi sobrina hikari cómo mi hermana todavía se está recuperando, me la traje. Ya que mis padres no la pueden cuidar

— Hola hikari soy rey. — ella sonriéndole

— Eres la prometida de mi tío verdad. — mirándola

— Este… no cómo crees. — avergonzada

— ¿Por qué dudaste? – cruzando los brazos

— No lo hice. — serio

— No empieces hikari. — Nicolás con seriedad

— Perdón

En el departamento Chiba Tsukino

— Ya estás lista. — pregunto él

— Sí. — salió con un vestido rojo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y era de tiritas

— Estás hermosa. — sonriendo y agarrándola por la cintura

— Gracias. — feliz

— Vámonos. — dándole un beso en los labios

— Sí. — radiante

Darién y serena se fueron para un restaurante muy elegante

— ¿Lo mismo de siempre joven Darién? – pregunto el mesero

— Sí, igual para mi esposa. — mirándolo

— Su esposa. — asombrado

El joven se fue

— Parece que vienes muy seguido para acá. — serena mirándolo

— Sí, es Edward siempre me invitaba

— Darién. — voz

Darién levantándose de la silla

— Hola ¿cómo estás ken y misato?

— Muy bien. — misato sonriendo

— Sí, muy bien. Vienes bien acompañado. — comenta ken

— Sí, les presento a mi esposa serena. — Darién orgulloso

Ken y misato

— Esposa

— Sí. — sonriendo

— ¿Y cuando te casaste? – pregunto su amigo

— Casi 3 semanas

— ¿No nos invitaste? – misato incrédula

— Fue algo imprevisto. — él

— Nos podemos sentar. — pregunto su amigo

— Sí. — él

Misato y ken se sentaron

— Dinos serena ¿qué edad tienes? – pregunto misato

— Tengo 17

— 17 Darién. — su amigo sin poderlo creer

— Hey solo son 4 años. — el sonriendo

— ¿Y estás trabajando? – su amigo

— Sí, me falta poco para graduarme

— ¿Y estás estudiando? – pregunto misato a serena

— Sí estoy estudiando. Estamos en vacaciones. — ella

— Que bien

— ¿Y eso que hacen por aquí? – pregunto Darién

— Es que misato quiso comer algo. — ken alegre

— Es que tenía tiempo, que no me invitaba. — ella seria

— Es que los estudios. — excusándose

— Siempre son las mismas escusas. — molesta

— Ya veo. — serena mirándolos

— Ustedes no tienen remedio. — Darién sonriendo

— Es verdad ¿ya supiste que terminaron Reika y Andrew? – ken serio

Serena y Darién

— ¡Que!

— No sabían. — misato asombrada

— No. — él

— Las chicas no me dijeron nada. — ella

— ¿Pero qué paso? – Darién curioso

— Parece que Reika se enamoro de un doctor que trabaja con ella, pobre Andrew quedo mirando lejos. — ken triste

— Pobre. — serena sin poderlo creer

— Tendré que irlo a ver. — comenta Darién

— Sí. — serena

En eso llego la orden, todos comenzaron a comer muy tranquilos y hablando hasta llegar el momento de irse

— Fue un placer verlos. Tenemos que irnos. — Darién mirándolos

— Fue un gusto conocerte serena, eres muy encantadora. — misato con sinceridad

— Gracias

— Espero verlos pronto. — ken

— Igualmente. — su amigo

Darién y serena se fueron para el departamento

Serena quitándose los zapatos

— Creo que me voy acostar

Darién quitándose la chaqueta

— Ok

Serena se fue a cambiar, Darién miraba unas cosas por internet

— Oye serena ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? – grito

— ¿Dime? – ella acercándose

— Por casualidad moviste la laptop

— No. — Acordándose – sí, cuando limpie. Solo fue un poco ¿hice algo malo? – poniéndose nerviosa

— No para nada, vamos a dormir yo también estoy agotado. — sonriéndole

— Ok

Darién y serena se acostaron en la cama

Serena mirando a Darién

— Te extrañaba

— Yo también. — Le dio un beso — te amo

— Yo también. — devolviéndole el beso, el beso poco a poco se convirtió apasionado hasta que hicieron el amor.

Los días pasaron rápido, Darién y serena terminaron con la mudanza su nueva casa esta hermosa y espectacular

— Ya muestra casa está lista. — serena feliz

— Sí. — él sonriendo

— Tenemos que invitar a mis papás para que la conozcan. — ella

— Buena idea

— Sí, vamos para la casa. — mirándolo

— A esta hora, es que tengo que hacer un trabajo. — él

— Está bien voy yo. — ella

— Ok ¡adiós!

— Adiós Darién

Serena se fue para su antigua casa, al tocar el timbre le abrió sammy que se sorprendió al verla. Ya que no la había visto desde el día de su boda, serena paso a la casa ahí estaba mamá ikuko, cuando la miro le dio un abrazo, su padre no estaba en casa

— Lástima que no este papá. — serena suspirando

— Está trabajando. — comenta sammy

— Sí, cuéntame ¿cómo te ha ido? — Pregunto su madre

— Muy bien, les tengo una buena noticia. — alegre

— ¿Dime? – su madre

— Darién y yo conseguimos una casa cerca de aquí, está en la otra calle ya está lista para que vayan a cenar. — sonriéndole

— Hija que fabulosa noticia, claro que vamos a ir verdad sammy.— mirando a su hijo

— Claro que sí. — él sonriendo

— ¿Para cuándo? – ikuko

— Será mañana

— Allí estaremos hija. — contenta

— Tengo que irme. Ya es tarde. — ella

— Ok, hija cuidado. — pidió

— Lo sé

Serena se fue para su casa con cuidado, al llegar Darién ya estaba durmiendo, no se extraño estás semanas fueron muy cansadas para él. Lo llamaron del trabajo de emergencia y tenía que irse a trabajar más la mudanza y los estudios estaba demasiado agotado, serena se acostó despacio para no despertarlo y se durmió en el pecho de él, la noche paso un poco lenta serena se levanto cómo a las 2, no podía dormir. Estuvo caminando un rato hasta que se quedo dormida a las 4.

Había amanecido Darién se levanto temprano para ir a trabajar, serena seguía durmiendo

Darién despertándola

— Serena despierta

— Mmm Darién, quiero dormir no dormí muy bien a noche. — adormilada

— ¿Y eso? – preocupándose

— No lo sé

— Son casi las 7 ¿no vas a escuela? – mirándola

— ¡No tengo ganas!

— No tenía que entregar un trabajo importante. — recordándoselo

— Sí, lo sé. Mejor me doy un baño. — levantándose

— Ok

Serena se metió a bañar, luego se puso el uniforme

— Oye Darién ¿Qué hora llegas a la casa hoy?

— Creo que a las 6 ¿por qué? – curioso

— Vienen mis padres a comer. — sonriéndole

— Ok

— Le voy a decir a lita que me venga ayudar con la comida. — alegre

— Ok, vámonos se nos va hacer tarde a los 2. — alegre

— Sí, vámonos

Darién y serena se fueron, Darién dejo a serena en la escuela y él se fue directo al trabajo

— Buenos días chicas. — sonriendo

— Buenos días. — amy sonriéndole

— ¿Madrugaste? – lita asombrada

— Sí

— Hola serena ¿y esa cara dormiste mal picarona? – mina curiosa

— A noche que no podía dormir. — les comenta

— Pobre de ti. — lita

— Necesito un mega favor. — serena mirándolo

— Dime. — su amiga mirándolo

— Necesito que me ayudes a cocinar. — pidió

— Sí, claro pero ¿para cuándo? – sonriéndole

— Hoy

— Ok, nos vamos para tú casa. — mirándolo

— Sí

Todas se fueron a escuchar clase, todo transcurrió normal, lo único malo fue que serena se había caído en la área de deporte y se había raspado la pierna derecha

Amy caminando

— ¿Estás bien serena?

— Sí, solo fue un raspón. — comenta serena

— Eso fue a propósito serena. — mina seria

Todas

— ¿Apropósito?

— Sí, esa nueva te mira con una rabia. — mina seria

— Exageras mina además porque, yo no le hecho nada. — serena mirándola

— No sé, vamos a descubrir quién es en realidad. — mina seria

— Exageras mina. — serena sonriendo

— Sí. — amy alegre

— Yo también, pienso lo mismo. — lita

— No se me da mala espina esa akane. — mina mirándolas

— Vamos para la casa sí. — serena

— Sí, vamos. — lita

Todas se fueron para la casa de serena, ahí serena les dio jugo y galletas

— Están deliciosas estás galletas. — mina encantada

— Las compro Darién. — ella

— Están muy ricas. — comenta amy

— Sí. — lita

— ¿Y cómo te va en el trabajo? – le pregunto serena a lita

— Muy bien

— Me alegro

— Vamos a comenzar a cocinar

— Sí, vamos

Serena se puso ropa de casa y se puso un delantal igual lita

— Comencemos ¿qué quieres que te enseñe? – mirándola

Hola perdon la demora, me quiere dar gripe y no me siento muy bien. Gracias por sus rw se los agradezco

Te voy la Bienvenida A

Eli Chiva

Gracias por sus rw A:

Guest

Mary Yuet

Magguie Aino

yesqui2000

Usako—Chiba—T

serenasm

samantha13


	13. Chapter 13

— Hacer arroz. — serena

— Comencemos. — lita

Serena y lita estaban muy ocupadas. Amy y mina estaban mirando el álbum de fotos de la boda de serena y Darién

En el templo

— Vamos hikari, tienes que darte un baño. — rey mirando a la pequeña

— Déjala sí, sigue así se la voy a llevar a mi papá. — Nicolás hablándole con autoridad

— Llévame. — niña retándolo

— Nicolás déjala, ven hikari vamos a darnos un baño juntas. — rey seria y agarrándole la mano a la niña

— Sí, vamos

Rey y hakari se fueron a bañarse juntas

En casa Chiba Tsukino

— Así no serena. — lita mirando cómo serena está haciendo un desastre

— No me sale. — ella frustrada

— Espera. — quitándole el arroz

— Pero

— ¿Qué paso? – amy entrando a la cocina

— Nada. — lita

— Soy un desastre. — serena triste

— Claro que no, vamos a preparar la carne. — lita animándola

— Sí

— Serena es un caso perdido. — mina susurra

—Qué, tener fe en ella. — amy sonriendo

— Yo creo que solo tú, la única que le tienes fe. — mina mirándola

En la cocina

— Muy bien serena. — lita felicitándola

— Gracias

— Ahora hacer el jugo

— Ok

— Vamos hacer jugo de fresa. — lita sacando las fresas de la nevera

— Está bien

— Yo tengo que irme. — mina anunciándoles

— ¿Por qué? – pregunto amy

— Es que quede con unas compañeras para ver una película. — sonriéndoles

— Ok. — amy

Mina se fue, solo quedo amy que al rato tuvo que irse. Se había acordado de que tenía que acompañar a su madre hacer unas diligencias

— Gracias lita. — serena agradecida

— De nada, espero que te vaya muy bien, en la cena de hoy.— sonriéndole

— Gracias

— De nada, tengo que irme a trabajar. — lita tomando sus pertenencias

— Que te vaya, muy bien. — alegre

— Gracias. — lita se fue

Serena comenzó acomodar la mesa, para que no faltaba nada cuando llegara su familia, termino se metió a bañar. Al rato llego Darién, tomo un descanso, para luego darse un baño. Al entrar a la habitación serena se estaba terminando de arreglar

— Hola. — el sonriendo

— Hola mi amor ¿cómo te fue? – ella terminando de arreglarse

— Muy bien gracias a Dios, me voy a dar un baño. — alejándose de ella

— Ok, en media hora llegan mis padres. — le comunico

— Sí, lo sé. Me voy a apresurar

— Ok

Darién se dio el baño, se colocó una camisa color verde con un pantalón negro ya estaba listo cuando comenzó a sonar el timbre

Serena abriendo la puerta

— Bienvenidos

— Gracias. — ikuko entrando — está hermosa la casa

— Sí muy linda ¿y Darién? – pregunto kenji

— Está

Darién bajando las escaleras

— Buenas noches

— Buenas noches ¿cómo estás? – pregunto su suegro

— Muy bien. — Darién mirando aun estaban en la puerta — pasen están en su casa

— Gracias. — ikuko sonriendo

— ¿Y sammy que no lo veo? – pregunto serena

— Se quedo en casa de una amiga, están reunidos para hacer un trabajo. — informa su padre

— Ah…. Ok

— La casa es grande. — ikuko sonriendo

— Sí, lo bueno que pudimos conseguirla en esta colonia. — Darién sonriendo

— Sí, están cerca de la casa. — ikuko feliz

— Sí, es lo bueno. — comento su hija

Todos se sentaron el mueble

— ¿El trabajo cómo va? – pregunto kenji

— Muy bien, lo único malo es que tengo que viajar de improviso. — comenta Darién normalidad

— Qué mal. — ikuko

— Sí, es que no me gusta dejar a serena sola. — sinceridad

— Sí, me imagino, trabajo es trabajo. — su suegro

— Sí, es verdad a veces kenji nos dejaba solos por semanas. — recuerda ikuko

— Semanas no me acuerdo. — serena

— Estabas muy pequeña serena, creo que era cuando tenías como unos 3 años. — su madre

— Ah…..ok

— Vamos a comer. — Darién mirándolos

— Lita me ayudo hacer la cena. — serena sonriendo

— Vamos a ver qué tal cocina serena. — ikuko sonriendo

— Ojala que no nos de dolor de estomago. — kenji

— ¡Papá!

Kenji riéndose

— Es una broma serena

— Está bien. — ella alegre

Entre serena y Darién comenzaron a servir la comida, luego se sentaron a comer

— Vamos a probar. — un poco nerviosa

Kenji probando un poco la comida

— Mmmm no esta tan mal

— A ver. — su esposa, comiendo — está bien aun que te falta un poco

— Vamos a comer. — Darién

— Parece que no nos vamos a morir. — comenta serena

Todos comenzaron a reírse

En el templo

— Ya está lista. — Nicolás mirando a rey

— Sí, lista

— Contentos. — hikari seria

Rey y Nicolás

— ¡Sí!

— Me veo rara con está ropa. — niña quejándose

— Te vez linda ¿verdad Nicolás? – rey sonriendo

— Claro que sí. — su tío

— ¿Porque me tengo que poner un vestido rosado? ¿He? — ella molesta

— Vamos camina. — rey autoridad

— Está bien

— Adiós. — Nicolás todo sonriente

— Ya se la llevo. — pregunto el abuelo

— Sí

— Vamos hacer lo que teníamos planeado. — sonriendo

— Sí. — él

En casa Chiba Tsukino

— En serio jajaja. — Darién divertido

— Basta mamá. — serena avergonzada

— Solo estoy contando lo que hacías cuando eras bebé. — ikuko sonriéndote

— Eso me da pena. — molesta

— Es verdad me acuerdo un día que serena tenía casi 7 ella y sammy estaba jugando y llego otro niño a jugar con ellos y serena se puso de un molesta, porque decía que el niño estaba molestando.— kenji riéndose

— No me acuerdo de eso. — su hija

— Parece que serena siempre ha tenido aventuras. — Darién mirándola con amor

— Sí. — su suegra

— Ikuko, es tarde es hora de irnos. — su esposo

— Sí es verdad, gracias por invitarnos. — ella sonriendo

— De nada cuando quieran están invitados. — Darién alegre

— Sí. — serena

Kenji e ikuko se fueron para su casa, Darién y serena estaba acomodando la mesa

— Oye amor he estado pensando que lita te enseñe a cocina la comida de hoy no estuvo tan mal. — comenta Darién

— En serio. — serena emocionada

— Sí

— A hablaré con lita

— Sí. — Darién llevando los platos para la cocina

Serena siguiéndolo

— Sabes hoy, tuve un pequeño accidente en la clase de deporte

Darién preocupado

— ¿Te paso algo?

— Solo un raspón nada más

— Pero ¿cómo fue? – pregunto

— Estaba a punto de agarrar el balón y venia una chica corriendo choco conmigo y rodé, solo me raspe la pierna

— Serena ten cuidado, no quiero que te pase nada. — mirándola

— Sí, señor. — sonriendo

Darién sonriendo

— Es en serio

— Lo sé, no pasa nada

— Vamos a terminar, para que descansemos.

— Sí

Luego de ese día todo ha cambiado radicalmente, rey tuvo que irse unos días a visitar una hermana de su padre que quería verla. Rey solo quería estar con su abuelo, mina había logrado hacer un castin y había quedo está trabajando de lleno a la actuación, lita está haciendo un curso de florales, amy se había ido unos meses a estudiar Alemania ya que la tierra estaba en paz.

Habían pasado casi 4 años

— Darién apúrate voy a llegar tarde. — serena

— Ya voy. — él terminando se arreglarse

— Luna ven. — llamo serena

— ¿Qué pasa serena? – luna acercándose

— Ya le avisaste a amy que hoy regresa rey. — ella mirándolo

— Sí. — la gata

— Han pasado casi 2 años. — serena triste

Luna triste

— Lo que le paso a rey, fue muy triste

— Nicolás también sufrió. — le recordó ella

Darién saliendo del baño

— Listo vamos a buscar a rey

— Sí. — su esposa

Todos se fueron al aeropuerto a recibir a rey

— Hola. — lita sonriendo

— Lita ¿cómo estás? – serena sonriendo

— Muy bien ¿y ustedes? – mirándolos

— Muy bien. — Darién sonriendo

— Hola. — amy llegando

— Hola. — mina sonriendo

— ¿Cómo lograste poder venir? — pregunto serena incrédula a mina

— Ser una actriz famosa, tiene su mala suerte. — ella suspirando

— Eso sí. — lita

— Vamos a esperar que llegue rey. — mina emocionada

— Sí. — serena sonriendo

Todos esperaron cómo media hora, inmediatamente llego el avión en dónde venía rey

— Ya llego. — anuncio Darién

— Tengo ganas de verla. — serena emocionada

En eso venía una chica con el pelo suelto, hasta los hombros con unos lentes negros

— Hola serena. — ella acercándose a serena

— Rey ¿eres tú? – dudosa

— Claro que sí ¿cómo estás? – sonriendo y quitándose los lentes

Lita, mina y amy emocionadas

— Rey ¿cómo estás?

— Muy bien ¿y ustedes?

— Vamos para la casa. — serena

— Sí. — Darién

— Darién que bueno verte. — rey sonriéndole

— Lo mismo digo, vamos

— Sí. — ella

Todos se fueron para la casa de serena ahí, entre lita y serena comenzaron a repartir refresco y muchos pasteles. Ya que había un gran motivo

— Les tengo una noticia. — rey sonriendo

Todos

— ¿Cuál?

— Me mude para Tokio de nuevo, compre un departamento. — alegre

— Qué bueno rey, me imagino que tienes trabajo aquí. — pregunto serena

— Sí, por eso decidí regresar. — suspirando

— Qué bueno, me alegro. — lita

— ¿Qué me cuentan? – quería saber todo de sus amigas

— Yo estoy trabajando de doctora con mi mamá. — amy feliz

— Yo voy abrir, una tienda pronto. — lita orgullosa

— Ya sabes me va muy bien. — mina sonriendo

— ¿Y tú serena? – mirando a su amiga

— Estoy trabajando, en una guardería me va muy bien. — ella orgullosa

— En serio. — rey incrédula

— Sí

— ¿Y tú Darién? – mirando a su amigo

— El mismo trabajo, no me puedo quejar. — sonriendo

— Está de jefe superior. — su esposa orgullosa

— Qué bueno

— Cuéntanos cómo te has sentido. — pregunto mina

— Bien a pesar lo que pasó. — Rey muy triste — seguir adelante

— Sí, nos alegra tenerte aquí de nuevo. — serena abrazándola

— Sí. — amy

— Claro, estamos todas reunidas. — mina sonriendo

— Sí, es verdad. — rey sonriendo

En otro sitio

— Estás contratada. — mujer mirándola

— Gracias. — ella

— Solo hay una cosa, es que vas a trabajar con Serena Tsukino ella es la encargada de los niños de 1 mes de vida hasta los 5 meses. — le comenta

— Sí, se me había olvidado akane. — su amiga

— Ok, no hay ningún problema. — seria

— Qué bueno. — Directora sonriendo — mañana comienzas a trabajar

— Muy bien. — akane

En casa Chiba Tsukino

— Tengo que irme. — rey levantándose

— Tan pronto rey. — amy asombrada

— Sí. — amy

— Vámonos juntas. — lita

— Sí, vamos. — mina sonriendo

— Sí, vamos cómo antes. — amy sonriendo

— Sí, estoy de acuerdo. — rey feliz

Todas se fueron, serena se quedo haciendo un trabajo que necesitaba entregar para mañana, Darién estaba revisando unos papeles, mientras luna estaba durmiendo

Serena terminando

— Listo

— ¿Ya terminaste? – Darién sonriendo

— Sí. Termine estoy cansada. — ella bostezando

— Me imagino

— Tuve que hacer de nuevo todo gracias a Claudia. — seria

— Mi amor, tranquila. — abrazándola

— Todavía me da rabia cómo puedo mojarme el cuaderno de las fechas de los bebés y además también se me había borrado casi todos los demás que tenía allí. — furiosa

Darién mirándola

— Mi amor, vamos a descansar que mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano

— Lo sé, Darién mañana es tú cumpleaños. — sonriéndole

— Sí y también nuestro aniversario 4 años juntos. — feliz

— Sí, 4 años Darién. — dándole un beso

— 4 años y todavía te sigo amando con la misma intensidad. — mirándola con amor

— Yo también

Darién cargo a serena la llevo hacia la habitación para seguirse demostrando cuanto se aman, la noche paso rápida serena se levanto temprano a preparar el desayuno para luego irse a trabajar

Darién caminando hacia la cocina

— Buenos días mi amor

— Buenos días. — dándole un beso

— Estás casi lista, para irte a trabajar. — le pregunto

— Sí, un poco hoy entro más temprano es que cómo ayer, era mi día libre sabes cómo se ponen si falta un poco. — le comenta

— Lo sé, mi amor

— Él desayuno está listo. — Ella corriendo para la habitación tomando el maletín, saliendo para la cocina – felicidades, mi amor — dándole un beso — te amo, adiós

Darién sonriendo

— Adiós

Serena se fue en su auto, hacia la guardería allí se consiguió con su nueva colega que al verla no fue de su agrado

— ¿Porque no me avisaron? — ella algo molesta

— Serena no te pongas molestes, fue algo que ordenaron. Akane va a estar unos meses nada más. — directora

Serena respirando más tranquila

— Está bien ¿ya llegaron los bebés?

— Sí, todos están en sus cunitas

— Los voy a ver. — ella se fue a verlos ahí, miro uno que desde que llego a sido su favorito sacándolo de la cuna — hola cómo estás pequeño kenchin, me imagino que estás muy feliz en verme – alegre

— Buenos días. — akane llegando

— Buenos días

— Me imagino, que el es kenchin. — ella acercándose

— Sí es kenchin

— Leí su vida nació con problemas respiratorios y para completar tiene síndrome de Down. — desprecio

— Sí

— No estoy de acuerdo que niños así estén en una guardería pueden asustar a los demás bebés. — seria

Serena molesta

— Cállate no te permito, que te expreses así de un bebé, kenchin está mejor si tanto te molesta los bebés que tienen la enfermedad. Estudia otra cosa. — airada

— Hablar contigo, es perder mi tiempo solo dices tonterías. — burlona

— Lárgate

Akane se fue, en toda la mañana serena estaba muy tranquila pendiente de los bebés cómo a las 4 horas cada uno se los fue llevando sus padres hasta que llego los padres de kenchin

Serena dándole al bebé

— Hoy se porto genial

— Gracias serena, tú eres la única que no tiene asco. — la madre

— Cómo crees es el bebé más lindo que he visto. — sinceridad

— Gracias, por amar tanto a nuestro kenchin. — padre del niño sonriendo

— De nada es mi bebé preferido, ya saben me lo cuidan nada de que pase mucho frio. — los miro

— Tranquila, keiko está muy emocionada en verlo. — le comenta

— Ya sabes kenchin muchos besitos a tú hermana mayor, adiós señores Tou. — ella sonriendo

— Nos vemos serena. — alejándose

— Adiós. — ella, suena el celular — bueno

— Mi amor, lista para salir. — pregunto Darién

— ¿Para dónde?

— Vamos a celebrar nuestro aniversario

Serena diciendo mentiras

— Lo siento, Darién no me siento nada bien, mejor lo dejamos para otro día. — cortando

Darién preocupado

— ¡Serena! Será que le paso algo.— volviendo a marcar, no contestaba

En la guardería

— Nos vemos. — serena

— Adiós. — Claudia

— Adiós. — Se subió en el auto y se fue para su casa entrando y mirando a luna — ¿no ha llegado Darién?

— No

— Voy a comenzar hacer la cena, le voy a preparar algo delicioso. — serena feliz

— ¿Y ese entusiasmo? – pregunto luna

Serena sentándose en el mueble

— Hoy está de cumpleaños y 4 años de casados

— Qué bien, yo me voy. — luna con picardía

— ¿Por qué? – dudosa

— Es quiero dejar a la parejas a solas

Serena roja

— ¡Luna!

— ¿Y para cuando das la noticia? – mirándola

— ¿Cuál?

— De que estás embarazada. — gata

Serena triste

— Todavía no lo estoy, me ilusione pensé que lo estaba

— Serena

— Lo sé, tengo 1 año en querer salir embarazada y nada será ¿que tengo problemas para tener bebés? – asustada

— Claro que no, todavía no es tú tiempo. Eso es todo. — animándola

— Será

— Yo me voy por allí. — caminando

— Ok. — ella

Darién manejo rápido hacia su casa, la fue a buscar en el trabajo y le habían dicho que se había ido, al llegar todo estaba en orden cuando miro hacia la mesa hacia unas velas y un regalo, tomo la tarjeta y decía "Discúlpame por la mentira que dije por teléfono, es que no quería salir así que hice una cena deliciosa en honor a tú cumpleaños y nuestro aniversario. Espero que te guste te amo"

Darién sonriendo

— Serena te amo. — dejo la nota en la mesa y fue para su habitación cuando entro serena no estaba, extrañado — ¿en dónde estará? — Saliendo

Serena llegando

— Hola mi amor

— Serena me diste un tremendo susto. — sonriendo

— Perdón, esa era la idea. Todo está listo. — ella feliz

— Déjame darme un baño rápido. — mirándola

— Sí anda. — sonriendo

Hola gracias por sus Rw A:

yesqui2000

Magguie Aino

naiara moon

Eli Chiva

Mary Yuet

Usako—Chiba—T

Guest


	14. Chapter 14

Darién se dio en baño y salió a cenar

En otro sitio

— Otra vez estamos aquí. — yaten quejándose

— Sí, yaten otra vez de visita. — Taiki mirándolo

— Han pasado 4 años desde que nos fuimos. — seiya nostálgico

— Casi 4 exagerado. — su hermano Taiki mirándolo

— Bueno, es lo mismo. — sonriendo

— ¿Cómo estarán las chicas? – yaten con ganas de ver a mina

— No lo sé, sí vamos a verlas. — Taiki sonriéndole

— Es tarde, vamos a descansar. — seiya bostezando

— Sí, vamos a conseguir un hotel. — Taiki suspirando

— Estoy de acuerdo. — yaten

En casa Chiba Tsukino

— Estuvo deliciosa la cena. — Darién sonriéndole

— Gracias mi amor, fue un placer hacerte la comida. — ella feliz

Darién sonriendo

— Gracias

— Toma. — ella acercándole el regalo

— ¿Qué me compraste? – pregunto curioso

— Mira

Darién abriendo el regalo se sorprendió al verlo

— Mi amor gracias

— Sabía que te iba a gustar el reloj que vimos. — ella feliz

— Sí, en verdad me había gustado. — sincero

— Lo sé, por eso te lo compre. Tengo otro, ese es de cumpleaños. Ahora viene el de aniversario. — sonriéndole

— Otro. — sorprendido

— Sí, toma. — entregándoselo

Darién abriéndolo

— No lo puedo creer, la agenda que quería. — entusiasmado

Serena sonriendo

— Parece que te gusto, me costó un poco conseguirla. Lo bueno que la pude conseguirlo. — alegre de verlo tan emocionado

— Gracias mi amor, a sido los mejores regalos que me han hecho en mi vida. — sinceridad

— Darién, no digas esas cosas, tú siempre viajas y me traes algo. Era gusto que te regalara lo mejor. — con amor

— Gracias, ahora es mi turno. — sacando una caja pequeña del bolsillo

— ¿Qué me vas a regalar? – emocionada

— Espero que te guste. — dándoselo

Serena abriéndolo

— Vamos a ver. — ella se sorprendió al ver unos aretes con la S tenía alrededor perlas y estaba bañado en oro — wow mi amor, está hermoso me encanta

— En serio. — sin dejar de mirarla

— Sí, está muy lindo. — dándole un beso

Darién mirando el reloj

— Son casi las 9

— Es algo tarde y si vemos una película, comemos helado. — ella alegre

— Buena idea ¿Cuál vemos? – pregunto el

— Una romántica. — ella los ojos iluminados

— La última vez que vimos una románticas lloraste por casi 2 días. — serio

— Darién. — seriedad

— Una de acción. — emocionado

Serena resignada

— Está bien

Darién y serenas fueron para su habitación con 2 potes de helado uno de chocolate y el otro de fresa pusieron a ver de Alexander

Serena tapándose con las sabanas

— Oye, está muy sangriento quítalo

— Está en la mejor parte. — el entretenido

— No lo, quiero ver. — asustada

— Está bien. — quitándola

— Gracias. — aliviada

— ¿Ahora qué vamos a ver? – pregunto el

— No sé. — con mucho sueño

Darién cambiando de canal

— No hay nada bueno, oye serena.— mirándola que se había quedado dormida — uff siempre es lo mismo — levantándose y agarrando los potes de helados y llevándolo a la nevera, después entrando de nuevo a la habitación se acostó en la cama — buenas noches, mi amor

Serena soñando

— Que pasa. — Caminando hacia unas escaleras, ahí sintió que alguien la rempujo y rodo – ahhhhhhh – reaccionando — ¿en dónde estoy? — mirando a los lados

— Ya Despertó, temo decirles malas noticias. — médico acercándose a ella

— Malas noticias. — mirándola

— Sí acaba de perder al bebé. Estaba embarazada. — la enfermera

— No es mentira ¡no! — Gritando

Darién despertando

— Serena ¿Qué pasa? — Despertándola

— Darién. — Abrazándolo — tuve un sueño horrible, soñé que estaba embarazada y que lo había perdido — llorando

— Tranquila mi amor, solo fue un mal sueño. — abrazándola

— ¿Y sí se cumple? – asustada

— Claro que no. Yo estoy aquí, te voy a proteger. — abrazándola con amor

— Darién. — abrazándolo con fuerza

— Vamos a dormir. — sonriéndole

— Sí. — sonriéndole

La noche paso rápida serena se levanto un poco mal por el sueño que había tenido

— ¿Quita esa cara? – sonriéndole

— No puedo. — tratando de sonreír

— Es mejor que te quedes en casa, no quiero que te pase algo malo. — dándole un beso en la frente

— Tranquilo, vas a ver que se me va a quitar. — leve sonrisa

— ¿Segura? – dudoso

— Sí, segura

— Yo tengo que irme. — él

— Ok mi amor, que te vaya bien. — sonriéndole

— Gracias igualmente para ti. — dándole un beso en los labios

— Adiós. — sonriendo

Darién se fue, serena terminaba de arreglarse para irse a trabajar. Al llegar comenzó con su rutina, se presento un problema y salió temprano

Serena manejando

— Apenas son casi las 12 que hare. Mejor voy a visitar a amy. — manejo hasta el hospital que trabaja amy, entrando — buenas tardes, se encuentra la doctora amy

— Sí, está en su consultorio. — sonrió la enfermera

— Gracias. — caminando hacia el consultorio, tocando la puerta

— Ya voy. — Abriendo — serena hola pasa

— Gracias ¿cómo estás? – sonriendo

— Muy bien, me alegra verte ¿y eso te sientes mal? – preocupándose

— No, para nada solo que vine de visita. — sonriendo

— Qué bien ¿y el trabajo? – le pregunto

— Bien de maravilla

— Me alegro

— ¿Y Richard? – curiosa, tenía tiempo que no lo veía

— Se fue de viaje por unos días. — alegre

— Qué bien, su relación va muy bien. — contenta

— Sí, vamos de maravilla. — risueña

— Me alegro mucho. — alegre

— Dime serena para cuando nos das la noticia ¿qué esperas a Riny? – mirándola

Serena triste

— No lo sé

— ¿Y esa cara? – angustiada

— Es que estoy preocupada, tengo 4 años de casada y no he salido embarazada. — asustada

— Serena, todavía no será tú tiempo. Espera hasta que sea el momento indicado. — amy agarrándole la mano, símbolo de apoyo

— Sí, eso hare

— Sí, vamos a comer helados. — animándola

— Sí, vamos. — feliz

Amy y serena se fueron para la cafetería de Andrew

— Hola. — unazuki acercándose

— Hola ¿cómo estás? – serena sonriendo

— Muy bien, aquí ayudando a mí hermano. — alegre

— Qué bueno me alegro ¿y cómo sigue tú hermano? – pregunto amy

— Mejor, todavía no supera lo de Reika. — ella triste

— Pobre Darién, ha venido hablar con él y se ha negado. — comenta serena

— Lo sé serena, les tengo una noticia. Me caso. — ella emocionada

Amy y serena

— ¡Qué!

— Sí será en 6 meses. — radiante

— Felicidades. — serena sonriéndole

— Gracias. — sonriendo

— Qué seas muy feliz. — amy con sinceridad

— Sí

— Yo quiero un helado de chocolate, un pastel de fresa y una malteada. — serena alegre

— Está bien. — ella anotándolo

— Un café. — pidió amy

— Ok

Amy sonriendo

— Serena nunca cambias

— Lo mismo me dice Darién, jajaja

En la oficina de Darién

Darién terminando de acomodar unos papeles

— Listo gracias sango

— De nada

— Sango, no ha llamado mi esposa. — le pregunto

— No, para nada

— Ok

Sango se fue para su puesto, Darién no dejaba de pensar en serena

En la calle

— Jajaja en serio amy que bien. — Serena choca con alguien — perdón

— Serena. — sonriéndole

— Seiya ¿cómo estás? – emocionada de verlo

— Muy bien, estás cambiada. — feliz de verla

— ¿Tú crees? – alegre

— Sí, estás hermosa. — alegre

— No, me digas eso. — risueña

— Hola amy ¿cómo estás? – seiya sonriéndole

— Muy bien, qué bueno verte. — ella sonriéndole

— Qué bueno. — él

— Sí

— Quiero ver a las demás. — él mirándolas

— Sí, quieres yo te llevo. Ya que serena tiene que irse. — le comenta

— Sí es verdad. — ella se fue en su auto, para su casa. Al llegar comenzó a preparar la cena, luego se dio un baño. Cuando llego Darién — buenas tardes ¿cómo te fue?

— Muy bien mi amor ¿y cómo te fue? – acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en los labios

— Bien, me conseguí a seiya. — sonriéndole

— ¿A seiya? – incrédulo

— Sí, me lo conseguí. Jajaja esta igualito, no ha cambiado nada. — serena sonriéndole

— Qué bien. — Quitándose la chaqueta y dejando el maletín a un lado — creo que me voy a dar un baño estoy cansado. Tuve una reunión muy larga

— Mi amor, te entiendo.

— Horita vengo. — alejándose

— Aquí te espero. — ella sonriéndole

Darién se dio un baño, al rato salió

— Estoy listo

— Qué bien ¿quieres comer? – le pregunto

— En realidad, no tengo hambre

— Yo tampoco comí con amy. — le comunica

— Sí, nos acostamos un rato. — mirándola

— Sí, vamos a dormir

En otro lado

— Jajaja en serio, yaten que alegría verlos aquí de nuevo. — mina contenta

— Sí. — él sonriéndole

— Sí es que vinimos de visita. — Taiki informa

— Qué bueno. — Mina sonriendo mirando el reloj — tengo que irme, es que tengo que dormir. Es que estoy gravando una novela – sonriendo

— Ya amy nos conto, eres muy famosa. — yaten

— Sí, se hace lo que se puede. — sonrojada

— Todavía, las fanes se acuerdan de nosotros. — Taiki sonriendo

— Es que olvidar a estos guapetones es difícil. — seiya orgulloso

— Adiós. — mina levantándose

— Te puedo acompañar. — pregunto yaten

— Sí, claro

Yaten y mina se fueron

En casa Chiba Tsukino

— Oye Darién te puedo hacer una pregunta. — serena mirándolo

— Sí ¿dime?

— Darién no te preocupa ¿que todavía no tengamos a Riny? – nerviosa

— Preocuparme no, tenemos que esperar nuestro tiempo de ser padres no crees. — sonriéndole

— Es que ya tenemos 4 años de casados y nada. — tristeza

— Así que pasen 7 años o más, no importa. — abrazándola

— Darién te amo. — dándole un beso

— Yo también

Los días fueron pasando, rey fue a visitar a su abuelo, el abuelo la recibió pero el abuelo le conto que no ha sabido nada de Nicolás, algo que la entristeció. Los chicos todavía no se habían ido. Mina y yaten se habían hecho novios, en el trabajo de serena todo estaba bien solo que akane a veces le hacia la vida de cuadritos

Habían pasado algunos meses, estaban en navidad

— Listo Darién. — serena acomodando el arbolito

— Qué bien, mi amor. Ahora que ver si falta algo. — el

— Sí. — sonriendo

— En 5 días es noche buena así ¿qué en dónde la vamos a pasar? – le pregunto él

— El año pasado la pasamos con mis padres, mejor nosotros solos. — emocionada

— Segura, ¿no te vas aburrir? – no muy seguro de su propuesta

— Claro que no, sí estoy contigo. — abrazándolo

En el templo

— Ya todo listo abuelito. — rey sonriéndole

— Gracias hija, extraño a Nicolás. — tristeza

— Yo no. — molesta

— ¿Qué te hizo?, sí el también sufrió contigo la muerte del bebé. — abuelo molesto

— No quiero saber nada de él, para mí ya no existe. — dolida

— Rey solo estás herida, vamos a ver las cosas que y hacen falta. — entrando a la casa

— Ok. — siguiéndola

En casa Chiba Tsukino

— Bueno terminamos, falta que llegue el día. — serena emocionada

— Sí, oye amor. Hasta cuando estarás en la guardería. — le pregunto curioso

— Hasta pasado mañana. — alegre, quería sus vacaciones

— Yo hasta mañana. — sonriendo

— Qué suerte, mi amor ahora sí a dormir. — bostezando

— Sí, apenas son las 7. — sorprendido

Serena tallándose los ojos

— Yo si tengo sueño Darién y mucho

— Serena es mejor que descanses, estás muy estresada. — notando cómo se caía del sueño

— Sí, que hago si me dejan toda la carga a mí. — haciendo puchero

— Gracias a Dios, que te van a dar casi un mes. — serio

— Sí lo sé. — caminando hacia la habitación

En eso suena el teléfono

Darién contestando

— Buenas noches, casa Chiba Tsukino

— Darién ¿cómo estás? soy rio necesito un mega favor. — su amigo

— ¿Dime?

— Necesito que viajes conmigo para Londres para los días 22, 23 y regresamos el 24 en la mañana. — le soltó

— No puedo, es que ya tengo planes con mi esposa. — apenado

— Qué lástima, bueno nos vemos.

— Nos vemos. — corto y siguió acomodando algunas cosas, cómo a las 10 Darién se quedo dormido, serena se había levantado porque tenía ganas de vomitar

Serena lavándose la cara

— Qué me pasa. — mirándose el espejo, en eso le dieron ganas de vomitar de nuevo. Comenzó a vomitar

Darién se levanto por el ruido

— Serena

Serena saliendo del baño

— Hola

— ¿Y eso que estás levantada a esta hora? – bostezando

— Es que me desperté. — leve sonrisa

— Estás bien, te veo algo pálida. — preocupándose

— Sí, estoy bien. Vamos a dormir

— Está bien. — adormilado

Darién y serena se acostaron cómo a las 3, serena se volvió a levantar pero con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, no puedo dormir bien

Darién se levanto temprano se extraño que serena seguía durmiendo, es la primera en levantarse para preparar el desayuno, camino hacia la cocina comenzó a preparar el desayuno al rato serena despertó

Serena caminado hacia la cocina

— Buenos días

— Buenos días mi amor ¿y esa carita? – mirándola

— No, nada es que no amanecí muy bien. — sintiéndose mal

— ¿Qué te pasa? – acercándose a ella

— Creo que me va a dar gripa. — mirándolo

— Tienes fiebre. — le pregunto

— No

— Es mejor, que te quedes en la casa. — seriedad

— No puedo, tengo que irme

— Está bien, si te sientes mal. Me avisas para irte a buscar. — mirándola

— Está bien

Darién poniéndole el desayuno en la mesa

— Es hora de comer

— Sí. — tomo el cubierto y comenzó a comer en eso cuando lo probo, salió corriendo al baño

— Hey serena ¿qué pasa? — preocupado

Serena limpiándose la boca

— Nada

— Nada y saliste corriendo al baño. — caminando hacia ella

— Es que no sé, tengo el estomago revuelto. — tocándose el estomago

— Es mejor, ir con amy

— No lo sé. — dudosa

— Quédate en casa. — insistió

— No puedo. — mirándolo

— Te llevo. — resignado

— Está bien

Serena se fue a cambiar, cuando se estaba cambiando se sentía mareada pero no quería decirle nada a Darién para no preocuparlo, al rato salió

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Más o menos. — sinceridad

— Es mejor que no vayas. — serio

— Solo será como 3 horas. — leve sonrisa

— Está bien, vamos y abrígate bien para que no te refríes. — tranquilidad

— Sí, Darién. — ella colocándose la chaqueta

Darién sonriendo

— Vamos camina princesita

— Aja

Darién llevo a serena a la guardería, ahí serena se encargo de kenchin por un rato hasta que termino todo

— Serena ¿ya te vas? – pregunto una amiga

— Sí, no me siento bien. — débil

— Descansa, es mejor que no vengas. — le aconsejo

— Ok. — alejándose

— Adiós. — sonriéndole

— Adiós. — ella comenzó a caminar y llego hasta las escaleras, comenzó a bajar, se empezó a sentir algo mareada se agarro del tubo con fuerza para no caer, en eso venia akane a toda prisa y le llego haciendo que serena perdiera el equilibrio, no se cayó porque alguien la agarro a tiempo

— Ten más cuidado. No vez que casi haces que se caiga por las escaleras. — Darién molesto

— Perdón serena, estoy apurada. — akane sin mirarla

— Hola Darién. — ella levantando la cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos

— Vamos, para la casa no te veo nada bien. — brusquedad

— Aja

Darién se llevo a serena, para su casa ahí la ayudo a costarse en la cama

— Estás mejor, dime

— Más o menos, no te preocupes mi amor. — sonriéndole con falsedad

Darién agarrándole la mano

— Cómo quieres, que no me preocupe sí te veo mal. — angustiado

— Es que no he comido nada bien, es eso. — mirándolo

— Sí, has comido bien. Serena no estés mintiendo. — molestándose

Serena tratando de sonreír

— Está bien

— ¿Qué quieres tomar?

— Jugo de manzana

— En serio, sí no te gusta casi. — él incrédulo

— Quiero eso. — haciendo puchero

— Está bien. — Él fue para la cocina saco el jugo de la nevera y se lo fue a llevar a serena — toma mi amor

— Gracias. — tomándoselo

Darién estaba sorprendido a serena no le gustaba el jugo de manzana ahora si le gustaba que extraño decía entre el mismo

En el templo

— Listo. — rey sonriendo

— Buenas, está el abuelo hino. — voz conocida

Rey volteándose

— Nicolás

— Rey ¿cómo estás? – el sonriéndole

— Mejor que tú creo. — cruzando los brazos

— Todavía me odias. — le pregunto

— Claro que sí, dejarme en el peor momento. Nicolás fuiste, cobarde. — grito dolida

— Cobarde no. Rey tú no quería saber nada de mí ¿qué quería que hiciera? ¿He? ¡Dime! – grito dolido

Rey con lágrimas en los ojos

— Luchar por mí, no lo hiciste

— Perdóname rey. — pidió

— Ah ¿qué viniste? – ignorando su perdón

— Es que siempre vengo a visitar al abuelo. — le confeso

— Está acostado. — dándole la espalda

— Ok. — entrando a la casa

Hola gracias por sus Rw A:

naiara moon

yesqui2000

Magguie Aino

serenasm

Usako—Chiba—T

Le doy la Bienvenida A:

SANDYBELLHRNDZ

guadalupe


	15. Chapter 15

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Serena riéndose

— Jajaja estas cómico jajajaja

— Te parece gracioso ver a tu esposo, lleno de pintura. — Darién con seriedad, fue para el latico y no se percato que serena había dejado un poté de pintura medio abierta, cuando movió ciertas cosas sintió el frio de la pintura, para su esposa estaba gracioso

— Sí. — divertida

— Me voy a dar un baño. — él alejándose

— Ok. — sonriendo

— Dentro de un rato vengo. — le grito

— Ok

En eso comienza a sonar el timbre

Serena levantándose y bajando las escaleras con cuidado, abriendo la puerta

— Hola

— Hola hija ¿cómo estás? – sonrió ikuko

— Más o menos. — sonrisa leve

— ¿Y eso qué te pasa? – preocupándose

— No sé, me siento mal

— Qué extraño hija. — tocándola para ver si tenía fiebre, no tenia

— Aja ¿y ese milagro? – sonriéndole

— Es que los quería invitar para la casa de la abuela. — alegre

— En serio mamá. — ella emocionada, mucho tiempo que no veía a la abuela

— Sí, es que cómo Darién y tú están de vacaciones pensé que era una buena idea. — alegre

— Claro que sí ¿pero para cuando? – pregunto curiosa

— Para 24 pasemos la navidad allá. — mirándola

— Este… bueno mamá déjame hablar con Darién primero. — le explico

— Está bien, descansa te veo rara. — ikuko preocupada

— Mamá, no digas esas cosas. — sonriéndole

— Hija cuídate sí. — Le pidió — me voy, tranquila no te estreses

— Sí, mamá. — sonriéndole

— Adiós hija. — dándole un beso en la frente

— Adiós mamá

— Adiós. — alejándose

Ikuko se fue, serena estaba en la sala ahí sentada hasta que llego Darién

— ¿Qué haces hay mi amor? – acercándose a ella

— Es que vino mi mamá y nos invito a ir. A la casa de mi abuela. — mirándolo

— ¿Tienes una abuela? – dudoso, nunca había escuchado de ella

— Sí. — Sonriendo — es la madre de mi padre se llama Sam

— Sam

— Sí, es un amor aun que a veces te saca de tus casillas. — divertida

— ¿Y para cuando? – pregunto él

— Para el 24

— Está bien, vamos mi amor. — sonriéndole

— En serio. — feliz

— Sí. — alegre

Serena levantándose

— Vamos a costarnos

— Sí, pero. — Cargándola — no quiero que camines, te puedes cansar

— Gracias, mi amor. — feliz

— De nada, vamos a descansar. — risueño

— Sí

Darién a costo a serena y al rato se quedo dormida, la noche paso rápida hasta amanecer

Serena en el baño vomitando

— Wuacala ¿qué me pasa?

Darién entrando

— Serena ¿estás bien?

— No. — ella estaba arrodillada en el suelo y tratando de levantarse

Darién ayudándola a levantarse

— Mi amor, es mejor llevarte para que amy

— Creo que estoy de acuerdo, no me estoy sintiendo nada bien. — mareada

— Mi amor, vamos a darte un buen baño para que nos vayamos para el hospital. — mirándola

— Sí. — toda débil

Darién la ayudo a bañarse luego la vistió y la acostó en la cama, Darién estaba preocupado no tenía un buen semblante estaba muy pálida se baño rápido y se fueron para la hospital.

Al llegar amy atendió rápido a serena y le mando a hacerle todos los exámenes para saber que puede ser

— Amy no me siento bien. — serena mareada

— Serena, fiebre no tienes. — ella tocándola

Darién abrazándola

— Amy estoy preocupado nunca la había visto así

— Yo tampoco. — su amiga

— No sé, preocupen. — ella sonriendo

— Doctora amy los exámenes, están listos. — enfermera

— Ya voy. — Entrando a su consultorio, abriendo el sobre — vamos a ver sere que tienes – abriéndolos

En sala de espera

— Que dirán los exámenes. — Darién impaciente

— No sé. — ella

Amy saliendo

— Pasen

Serena y Darién entrando y sentándose

— ¿Qué paso?

Amy sonriendo

— Nada, solo que le tengo que dar unas indicaciones a serena

— ¿Dime?

— 1 no quiero que agarres peso, por nada del mundo

2 nada de comer comida chatarra

3 cumplir la dieta cómo debe de ser

4 nada de hacer ningún ejercicio

— Aja, si hago eso me voy a curar. — pregunto serena

— Claro que sí. — ella sonriendo

— Amy pero ¿qué tiene serena? – Darién preocupado

— En menos de 7 meses lo sabrán. — amy alegre

— No entiendo. — serena dudosa

— Yo más o menos, no mucho. — su esposo

— Dime amy. — ella desesperada

Amy sonriendo

— Serena estás embarazada

Darién y serena

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Sí. — su amiga mirándolos

— O sea que vamos a tener ya a Riny. — ella abrazando a Darién

— Sí. — dándole un beso

— Felicidades, serena necesito que te cuides. — le informo

— Sí amy, el 24 vamos a viajar ¿eso puede lastimar a Riny? – pregunto Darién preocupada

— No, trata de manejar con cuido

— Sí, por supuesto

— Vamos hacerte una ecografía. — ella

— Está bien. — ella acostándose en la cama

Amy aplicándole el gel

— Serena todo está muy bien, tienes 2 meses de embarazo

— 2 meses. — asombrada

— Sí, 2 meses así que nace para julio. — ella sonriendo

— Para julio, después del mes de serena. — Darién sonriendo

— Sí, es verdad. — serena radiante

— Sí, parece que no va a nacer en ninguno de su mes. — su esposo

— Sí, tiene razón. — ella

— Serena necesito que comas bien. — amy mirándola con seriedad

— Sí

— Darién, estás pendiente de lo que come. — pidió

— Sí, claro que sí

Darién y serena se fueron para su casa, estaban tan felices con la noticia que, estaban ansiosos que naciera para tenerla entre sus brazos y comérsela a besos

Hospital

— Sí, mina está embarazada y tiene 2 meses. — amy sonriendo

— Qué bien, por fin tías bueno. El bebé de rey no está con nosotras. — mina tristeza

— Te dejo. — observando que entraba un paciente

— Ok. — cortando y llamando a lita — hello lita adivina ¿quién está en embarazada?, en la cigüeña, en bolichada, en cinta… adivina — sonriendo

Lita con una gotita de sudor

— Mina, ya respira será serena

— Bingo. — grito de emoción

— Qué emoción. Por fin

— Sí, se estaban tardando. Estaba asustada. — mina dramática

— Mina no cambias. — lita sonriendo

— Bueno adiós. — mina

— Adiós. — lita cortando

Mina llamando a rey

— Bueno rey, tengo una buena noticia

— Sí, serena está embarazada. — rey seria

— ¿Quién te dijo? No me digas amy. — pregunto

— No

— Lita

— No

— Jajaja. Yo no verdad. — dudosa

— No, fue serena que me llamo para darme la noticia

— Me gano serena. — triste

— Sí, tonta jajajaja

— Bueno que se puede hacer, nos vemos. — mina

— Adiós. — rey sonriendo

— Adiós. — mina cortando

En casa Chiba Tsukino

— Tenemos que darles la noticia a mis padres. — serena feliz

— Sí. — Darién sonriendo — nuestra princesita estaba haciendo de las suyas

— Sí. — sonriendo

— Y sí vamos a comprar su primera ropita. — emocionado

— Mmm, me encanta la idea. — radiante

En eso suena el timbre

Serena abriendo

— Hola mina

— Hola familia aquí les tengo una sorpresa. — mina sonriendo

Darién y serena

— ¿Cuál?

— Esto. — emocionada

Darién y serena salieron se sorprendieron al ver un camión. Había cuna, moisés, mecedora, chifonier y otras cosas

— Este es mi regalo, espero que les guste. — mirándolos

— Mina ¿no crees que exageras? – Darién atónito

— Claro que no, Darién. Serena es cómo una hermana para nosotras y que mejor regalo que este. No quise comprar ropita, eso se los dejo a los demás.

— Gracias ¿en dónde vamos a acomodar esto? – pregunto serena

— Tranquilos, chicos comiencen. — ordeno ella

— Dios mío. — él sorprendido

— Vamos para el templo, mientras ellos se quedan aquí acomodando la habitación de Riny. — mina mirándolos

— Mina ve con serena, yo me quedo aquí.— él

— Ok, vamos. — mina mirando a su amiga

— Sí, nos vemos Darién. — ella

Serena y mina se fueron para el templo, ahí estaban las chicas

— Felicidades. — rey abrazándola

— Gracias. — feliz

Lita tocándole el vientre

— Aquí esta nuestra princesita

— Sí. — amy sonriendo

— Chicas gracias

— No agradezcas, así que vamos a sentarnos. No queremos que te canses. — mina

— Está bien

En eso llegan los hermanos kou

— Hola. — seiya sonriendo

— Hola. — serena sonriéndole

— Hola yaten ¿y ese milagro verlos por aquí? – pregunto mina

— Es que estamos un poco aburridos y queríamos hablar con ustedes. — acercándose a su novia

— Qué bien. — comento rey

Lita sonriendo

— Qué bueno que estén aquí. Estamos felices, porque serena nos va a dar una sobrinita. — lita orgullosa

— En serio, bombón estás embarazada. — seiya asombrado

— Sí

— Felicidades

— Gracias

— Felicidades. — Taiki sinceridad

— Gracias

— Sí, felicidades. — yaten

— Gracias

En el futuro

— Darién ¿en dónde estás? — serena buscándolo

— Aquí mami. — su hijo asomándose

— ¿En dónde se metió serenity? – ella cruzando los brazos

— Se fue con rey. — Riny acercándose

— Cuando no. — Algo molesta — siempre hace lo que quiere

Riny sonriendo

— Es muy traviesa

— Demasiado diría yo. — serena suspirando

Rey llegando

— Hola. — con un bebé en sus brazos

— ¿Cómo estás rey? – sonrió su amiga

— Bien aquí con el pequeño Nicolás. — ella sonriendo con felicidad

— Ya el pequeño Nicolás, tiene casi 2 años. — mirando al hijo de su amiga

— Sí, está muy tremendo. — quejándose

Serena respirando profundo

— Sí, serenity es el doble de tremenda que serena y Darién, Dios que hecho para merecer esto. — dramática

— Sí, tan quietecita tú. — rey riéndose

— No jajajaja. — ella divertida

— Serenity está con Endimión. — le comenta

— Gracias, horita vengo. — alejándose

— Pobre serena. — susurro rey, la pequeña es muy traviesa

En otro lado

— Pero, papá por favor. — serenity molesta

— No, serenity respecta la decisión que tome. — el con autoridad

— Es injusto. — fastidio

— Otra vez peleando serenity, solo tienes 5 años. — Darién acercándose

— Sí, otra vez y por lo mismo. — el con autoridad

— Ven serenity, vamos a jugar. — Riny sonriéndole

— No quiero. — molesta

— Por fin te encontré. — serena feliz

— Mamá. — abrazándola por las piernas

— Serena, tome una decisión así que. No quiero que serenity me desobedezca. — el mirándola con seriedad

— Está bien, Endimión vamos serenity para tú habitación. — su madre, serenity se fue con su mamá

— Es muy terca serenity. — Riny sonriendo

— Es igualita a mi papá. — comenta Darién

— No creo. — Endimión serio

— Tiene tu físico y para completar tú carácter. — Riny mirando a su padre

— Sí, es verdad. — su hijo sonriéndole a su padre

— En cambio Darién sepárese a ti y saco lo rubio a mi mamá y yo soy una mezcla extraña. — Riny quejándose

— Tú te pareces a la madre de serena. — Endimión refiriéndose a la madre de serena

— Sí, lo sé. Es extraño. — ella suspirando

— Sí, es verdad. — su hermano

En otro lado

— Ya serenity no llores. — pidió serena

— Yo quiero ir al pasado a conocerte mamá. — ella llorando

— No puedes serenity, es mejor así. — abrazándola

— No es gusto. — se fue llorando

— Todavía quiere ir. — Riny asomándose

— Sí, pero tengo miedo. — le confiesa

— Mamá ¿Por qué? No nos dejas ir a mí con ella, solo para que te vea y ya. — sonriéndole

— No lo sé, escuchaste a Endimión. — le recordó

— Cómo estoy yo. — risueña

— No lo sé. — ella dudosa

Endimión entrando

— ¿De qué hablan?

— Serena que tiene una idea. — ella sonriéndole a su esposo

En el pasado

— En serio seiya. — pregunto serena

— Sí, nos vamos a quedar. Un buen tiempo. — él sonriendo

— Que bien. — sonriendo

Amy mirando el reloj

— Tengo que irme

— Tan rápido. — Taiki asombrado

— Sí, tengo mucho trabajo. — amy sonriendo

— Amy nunca va a cambiar. — serena quejándose

— No, para nada. — rey mirando cómo su amiga se alejaba de ellos

— Mina ¿todavía siguen los señores en la casa? – serena mirándola

— Sí, serena. No te desesperes

— Ok

En casa Chiba Tsukino

— Está lista. — pregunto Darién

— Sí, todo listo. — él joven

Darién asombrado

— Wow

— Parece que le gusto. — sonriendo

— Sí, me gusta mucho. — mirando la decoración, espectacular

— Tenemos que irnos. — anuncio

— Gracias

— Nada

Los señores se fueron de la casa de Darién, él estaba asombrado cómo habían decorado la habitación de Riny todo era colores muy tiernos, había peluches por todas partes, las paredes decían "Bienvenida Princesita"

— Está muy lindo a serena le va a encantar. — feliz

En el templo

— Ok gracias por avisar, serena listo. — mina sonriendo

Serena sin entender

— Listo ¿qué?

— Vamos para la tú casa. — mina mirándola

— ¿Para dónde van? – grito una voz

Todos voltearon y se asombraron

— No sé acuerdan de mí. — sonriendo

— Riny. — serena asombrada

— Sí, hola. — Abrazándola — ¿cómo están?

Serena sin salir de su asombro

— Bien ¿y ese milagro?

— Es que alguien, quería conocerte. — ella sonriendo

— A mí. — sin entender

— Sí, ven serenity. — ella

— Hola. — serenity toda penosa

— Hola serenity ¿cómo estás? – ella sonriéndole

— Bien. — escondiéndose atrás de Riny

Serena mirando a Riny

— Eres toda una mujer

— Gracias. — sonriéndole

— Qué linda niña. — rey acercándose

Serenity asustada

— Mamá. — abrazando a Riny

— Mamá me va dar algo. — serena a punto de desmallarse

— ¡Serena tranquila por favor! – pidió lita

— Sí, respira profundo. — mina asustada

— Serenity, no digas eso. — Riny abrazándola

— Eres igualita a serena. — seiya asombrado

— Lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo. — seria

— Y ella ¿Quién es? – pregunto lita

— Soy serenity. Soy hermana de serena, mucho gusto. — sonriendo

— Eres mi hija, eres diferente. — serena detallándola

— Sí, es igualita a mi papá. — sonriendo Riny

— Yo no Salí a él. — molesta

Todas extrañadas

— ¿Por qué lo dices? – serena extrañeza

— Lo odio. — serenity con seriedad

— Basta serenity. — Riny molesta

— ¿Pero porque? – pregunto serena

— No le hagas caso, serena. — Riny

— Déjenme asimilar esto, sí. — pidió seiya

— No que tienes que asimilar, casi pienso que ya era abuela. — serena riéndose

— Todavía no, apenas tengo 17 años. — Riny seria

— 17 años ¿no tienes novio? – le pregunto serena alegre

— Serena no cambias, sí tengo. — sonriendo de felicidad

— ¿Cuenta? – serena con los ojos iluminados

— No. — seria

— Que lindo lugar, me gusta.— serenity encantada

— Sí, me imagino. — Su hermana — oye rey nos puedes alojar aquí, es que mis padres nos dieron una semana – mirándola

— ¿Van a pasar la navidad aquí? – pregunto serena

— Estamos en navidad. — Riny emocionada

— Sí

— Qué divertido. — serenity contenta

— Claro que sí. — rey sonriendo

— Gracias. — Riny tranquila

— Vámonos es tarde. — seiya mirando el reloj

— Sí, es verdad. — yaten

Los hermanos kou se retiraron

— Cuéntame Riny ¿cómo te ha ido? – serena mirándola

— Bien, serena todo chévere

Serenity toda penosa

— Oye serena ¿y cuéntame cómo es vivir en este siglo? – pregunto serenity

— Es muy divertido. — sonriendo

— ¿Y Darién? – pregunto Riny

— En la casa

— ¿Cuál Darién, serena? – pregunto su hermanita su hermana

— Darién es bueno, cómo te lo explico. — ella dudosa

Darién llegando al templo

— Serena

— Ya llego Darién. — serena sonriendo y yéndose a recibirlo

Serenity mirando a las chicas

— ¿Quién es Darién?

Darién entrando

— Hola

— El es Darién. — niña asombrada

— Sí. — Riny sonriendo

— Darién, Riny vino a visitarnos. — ella sonriendo

— Riny ¿cómo estás? — abrazándola

— Muy bien. Tengo una sorpresita, te presento a serenity. — ella alegre

— Hola serenity. — sonriendo

Serenity apenada

— Hola. — bajando la cabeza

— ¿Te pareces a alguien? – él dudoso

— Claro que se parece a alguien, es la hija de Riny. — serena divertida

Serenasm

yesqui2000

Magguie Aino

Guest

Usako—Chiba—T

Naiara moon

Le doy la Bienvenida A:

Talantia


	16. Chapter 16

— Qué. — Darién asombrado y su corazón latía con fuerza — yo abuelo — casi le daba algo

Serena riéndose

— Jajaja

— Es mentira, Darién es tú hija. — rey notando la palidez de Darién

Darién más aliviado

— En serio

— Sí, es verdad. — serena sonriéndole

— Este…— serenity apenada

— Igualita a ti Darién. — su esposa alegre

— Tú crees. — Darién detallando a su hija

— Sí.

— Vinimos de visita. — Riny sonriendo

— Qué bueno. — Darién sonriendo

— Sí, nos vamos a quedar en casa de rey. — le comunica su hija

— Claro que no, vengan con nosotros verdad serena. — Darién mirándolas

— Claro que sí. — su esposa

— ¿Quieres ir con ellos serenity? – le pregunto Riny a su hermanita

— Sí. — sonriéndole

— Ok, decidido vamos para la casa. Así les preparo algo. — serena entusiasmada

Serenity mirando a Riny

— No gracias, no tengo hambre

— Sí, es verdad. — Riny con una risa forzada

— Mentirosas. Yo cocino bien ¿verdad Darién? – mirando a su esposo

— Sí, luego de comer tantas veces uno se acostumbra. — Darién divertido

— ¡Darién!

Darién riéndose

Serenity solo miraba a Darién, serena solo observaba todo lo que hacia serenity

— Nos vamos. — anuncio Darién

— Sí. — su hija mayor

Todos se fueron del templo de rey. Al llegar serena fue para la habitación que iba a ser de Riny cuando naciera y le encanto.

Darién estaba con sus hijas

— ¿Quieren chocolate? – mirándolas

— Yo no. — serenity mirándolo

Darién asombrado

— Ok, ¿te gusta la fresa?

— Sí, me encantan. — emocionada

Darién asombrado

— Es igualita a mí

— Yo, si quiero chocolate. — Riny emocionada

— Está bien. — Darién sonriéndoles

— ¿Qué quieren comer? – pregunto serena

— Pizza. — Riny feliz

— Qué rico. — serenity emocionada

— Ok, ordenare pizza, ¿de qué lo quieren? – pregunto ella

— De queso. — su hija pequeña

— Queso y jamón. — Riny sonriendo

— Ya sabes la mía. — su esposo

— Ok. — ella sonriéndole

Llamo a la agencia de pizzería y las trajeron en media hora, todos comenzaron a comer menos serena

— ¿Por qué no comes? – Riny mirándola

— No, puedo es que tengo que hacer una dieta especial. — mintiendo

— ¿Por qué? – Riny seria

— Es para la salud, es que amy exagera. — ella sonriéndole

— Ah…. Ok

— Pero coman, que esperan. — ella mirándolos

— Sí. — Riny comiendo más

— Gracias, estuvo delicioso. — serenity sonriendo

— De nada. — Ella, mirando a su hija — mm cómo que eres algo penosa

Serenity con la cabeza hacia abajo

— Un poco

— Mmm, cómo que no saliste a mí. — serena seria

— Es igualita a mi papá. — Riny sonriendo

— Sí, tienes razón. — serena sonriendo

Darién mirando a serenity

— Me parece raro, que no tengas el peinado que usa serena y Riny

— Es que…— ella

— ¡Dime! – pregunto serena curiosa

— Me parece algo tonto. — seria

Serena asombrada

— Tonto Darién dime la verdad ¿te parece tonto mi peinado?

— No, es algo raro no tonto. — el

— Te voy a creer. — cruzando los brazos

— Vamos a terminar de comer. — Riny mirándolos

— Sí, tienes razón. — él

Serena levantándose

— Voy a tomarme un jugo

— ¿Puedo ir contigo? – serenity mirándola

— Claro, ven vamos. — sonriéndole

Serena y serenity se fueron para la cocina, agarro jugo de naranja, y lo sirvió en un vaso

Serena mirándola

— ¿Quieres jugo?

— Sí, pero de melón

— Te gusta el melón cómo a Darién. — serena asombrada

— Sí, lo sé todo el mundo me lo dice. — ella molesta

— ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – mirándola

— Dime

— ¿Por qué no te cae bien Darién? – seria

— Bueno yo…

En el templo

— Listo abuelito, tengo que irme. — rey sonriéndole

— A ¿esta hora?— mirándola

— Lo sé, que es tarde. Tengo que irme tengo un vuelo importante. — le explica

— Cuídate hija. — pidió

— Gracias abuelito

Rey se fue para su trabajo al llegar, se consiguió que fuera a ser la aromosa de un avión privado. Algo que no le pareció

— ¿Pero porque? – rey molesta

— Rey no te quejes. Fue por sorteo. — sonrió una compañera

— Gracias por el consuelo rina. — ella furiosa

Rina sonriendo

— Qué, te vaya bien

— Gracias

Rey se subió en el avión cuando iban subiendo, se encontró con una sorpresa desagradable

— No puedo creer la mala suerte, que tengo. — ella furiosa

— Por favor puede venir. — ella acercándose a ellos

— ¿Claro que desean? – ella

— Deseo un whisky. — señor mirándola

— Ok

— Qué sean 2. — el sonriendo

Rey mirándolo sería

— Disculpe, usted no bebe señor Nicolás

— ¿Me puede traer jugo de naranja? – sonriéndole

— Sí, con permiso. — ella se retiro

En casa Chiba Tsukino

En la cocina

— ¿Dime? – esperando la respuesta

— ¡Es que! – nerviosa

Darién entrando

— Riny quiere ir de paseo

— ¿Para dónde? – pregunto su esposa

— ¿Quiero ir para el parque de diversiones? – sonriendo

— ¿A esta hora? – ella seria

— Está bien iremos mañana ¿en dónde vamos a dormir? – Riny entrando

— Mmm en la habitación, que esta alado de la nuestra allí hay 2 camas. — comunico serena

— Qué bien, vamos serenity. — su hermana

— Sí, vamos. — sonriendo

— Vamos así. — Serena sonriendo — acomodamos las camas

Serena y sus hijas subieron para arriba, ahí serena abrió el almario y saco sabanas limpias, comenzó a acomodar las camas con ayuda de Riny

— Listo. — Riny mirándolas

— Está linda la habitación. — serenity sonriendo

— Gracias jeje, está es la habitación para las visitas. — serena alegre

— Ah… entiendo. — su hija pequeña sentándose

— Espero que sueñen bonito. Adiós. — serena sonriéndoles

— Adiós serena. — Riny sonriendo

— Es muy diferente a mamá. — serenity cuando serena se alejo

— Sí, serena es un caso, si la hubieras conocido cuando tenía 14 años pensarías diferente. — ella acostándose en la cama

— ¿Por qué lo dices? – curiosa

— Yo sé, mis cuentos así que duérmete. — le ordeno

Serenity acostándose en la cama

— Está bien

— Cierra los ojos. — sonriéndole

— Sí

En la habitación de Darién y serena

— Serenity, me parece una niña muy linda. — comenta Darién

— Sí. Es medio rara, se parece a ti en todo. — ella mirándolo

— Me estás diciendo que soy raro. — él incrédulo

— No, eres muy misterioso Darién en algunas cosas, lo que no entiendo porque le caes mal a serenity. — ella seria

— No sé, lo voy a averiguar. — serio

— Tienes que ganarte el cariño de serenity. — lo miro su esposa

— Eso hare ¿y cómo te sientes? – le pregunto

— Más o menos, Darién es que todavía ando con ganas de vomitar. No quiero que Riny se entere que ya estoy embarazada, no todavía. — mirándolo

— Ah... Ok, vamos a dormir. — dándole un beso en los labios

— Sí, vamos a dormir

En el avión

— Rey necesito hablar contigo. — Nicolás acercándose a ella

— ¿Qué quieres? – ella con brusquedad

— Quiero pedirte perdón, por lo qué paso. — tristeza

— Nicolás. — ella sorprendida

— Fui un tonto, que no supe enfrentar las cosas con la perdida de nuestro hijo me derrumbe y no pensé en ti en verdad perdóname. — arrepentido, no poder consolarla cuando perdió a su bebé. El no lo supero hasta un tiempo después

— Nicolás, paso. Además creo que no era nuestro momento de ser padres, tú eres un empresario famoso y yo soy la mejor aromosa del mundo. — ella con tristeza

— Rey

— Todavía me acuerdo de nuestro hijo, hay que seguir adelante. — dolida

— Y sí volvemos a comenzar, claro cómo amigos. — pidió

— Mmm no sé. — ella dudosa

— Piénsalo, todavía estamos en el avión. — le sonrió

— Lo sé. — seria

— La aromosa rey, venga por favor. — una voz

— Me llaman, tengo que irme. — alejándose

— Adiós. — él

— Adiós

Rey se fue, la noche paso rápida

Había amanecido

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Serena preparando el desayuno

— Listo, solo me falta hacer el jugo y ya

Darién bajando las escaleras

— Buenos días, mi amor

— Buenos días amor ¿quieres desayunar? – pregunto ella

— Sí, hoy tengo que irme temprano. Qué hasta hoy trabajo. — él sonriendo

— Ya veo

— ¿Y Riny y serenity? – pregunto

— Todavía siguen durmiendo. — sonriendo

— Me imagino

Serenity bajando las escaleras

— Buenos días

— Buenos días. — Darién sonriéndole

— ¿Quieres desayunar? – pregunto serena

— Sí, gracias

— Ven a comer

Serenity caminando hacia la mesa y sentándose en la silla

Serena sirviéndole

— Toma

— Este... Soy alérgica a los huevos, solo desayuno pan tostado y jugo de yogur. — mirándola

Serena mirando a Darién

— Déjame quitarte los huevos. — llevándose el plato

— Qué casualidad. Yo también soy alérgico a los huevos. — Darién sonriéndole

— Sí, lo sé también al pastel de ciruela. — ella mirándolo

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? – el asombrado

— Por qué mi mamá me lo dijo. — encogiéndose los hombros

Serena poniéndole el plato de nuevo

— Toma

— Gracias

Serena sentándose

— Bueno a desayunar

Riny entrando

— Buenos días

— Buenos días. — serena sonriéndole

Darién terminando de comer

— Tengo que irme

— Adiós Darién. — serena sonriéndole

— Adiós. — él agarro su maletín y se fue

— Siempre se va así. — Riny asombrada

— No, es su último día de trabajo y por eso se fue apurado. — les informa

Serenity terminando de desayunar

— Gracias estaba delicioso

— No seas tan educada con serena. — Riny alegre

— Riny déjala tranquila. — serena haciéndose la molesta

— Jajajaja

Serena comenzando a comer

— Riny ven a comer

— Ok. — sentándose

En la empresa

— Sango no han llamado ¿el señor nico? – pregunto Darién sentándose en la silla

— No, señor Darién. — mirándolo

— ¿Qué raro?

— Sí, quiere vuelvo a llamar. — mirándolo

— Sí, por favor

— Ok

En eso entra un hombre

— Darién

— Andrew. — Darién levantándose y abrazándolo ¿cómo estás?

— Bien, me entere que estás trabajando aquí. — sonriéndole

— Sí tengo 4 años ¿y tú cómo te ha ido? – le pregunto

— Muy bien Darién, todavía ando un poco mal por lo de Reika. — aun triste

— Sí, me imagino fueron muchos años de amor. — triste por su amigo

— Sí, creo que comenzare a darme nuevas oportunidades. — le comenta

— Haces bien amigo

— Sí, eso hare

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Serena comenzando a acomodar la casa

— Es hora de limpiar

— ¿Quiero ayudar? – se ofreció serenity

— Claro ven

— Yo también, voy a ayudar. — Riny sonriendo

— Comencemos. — ella sonriendo

Entre las 3 comenzaron a acomodar la casa, serena no hacía mucho esfuerzo solo hacia lo más fácil y sencillo pero Riny y serenity hicieron lo más pesado

— Estoy cansada mamá. — serenity agotada

Serena mirándola

— Me dijiste mamá. — emocionada

— Serena no comiences. — Riny molestándola

— Sí, eres mala. — seria

— Vamos a terminar. — su hija pequeña

— Sí. — serena feliz

En eso suena el timbre

Serena abriendo

— Hola mina pasa

— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto mina sonriendo

— Muy bien, pasa

— Gracias, ¿qué están haciendo? – pregunto

— Acomodando la casa. — Riny sonriéndole

— Sí, es verdad. — serenity

— Yo también voy a ayudar. — mina ofreciéndose

— Gracias. — serena agradecida

Mina y las niñas comenzaron a terminar de acomodar la casa, mientras serena estaba sentada mirándolas

En eso suena el teléfono

— Bueno. — serena contestando

— Hola mi amor ¿cómo te sientes? – pregunto Darién

— Me siento bien, mi amor. — sonriendo

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí, Darién estoy bien. — bajando la voz para que las chicas no la escucharan

— Ok, mi amor luego te llamo. — anuncio

— Ok, mi amor besos. — feliz

— Besos

— Besos bye. — cortando

— Era él verdad. — serenity acercándose a ella

— Sí. — sonriéndole

— Darién trabaja mucho. — Riny le pregunto

— Sí y viaja también. — suspirando

— ¿Viaja? – Riny perpleja

— Sí y a veces se va por semanas o por días depende cuanto tiempo sea. — mirándola

— ¿Te deja sola? – asombrada

— A veces Riny no todo el tiempo. — sonriendo

— ¿Y cuando estés embarazada de mi me imagino que no puede dejarte sola? – seria

— No lo sé, Riny ¿porque me preguntas eso? – ella curiosa

— No sé, digo. — mirándola, no recuerda que su padres antes de tenerla a ella. Su padre viajara.

— Será que sabes algo y no me quieres decir. — serena cruzando los brazos

— Claro que no, mi mamá me conto que ella se cuido mucho cuando estaba embarazada de mí, no me dijo porque, creo que en todos los embarazos se cuida demasiado. — mirándola

— Debe ser, no sé. — nerviosa

— Dejen de halar y vamos a terminar. — mina quejándose

— Sí, vamos. — Riny sonriendo

— Terminen, mientras yo preparo algo. — serena alejándose

Todas

— Ok

Serena se fue a preparar algunos panes, para que comenzaran a comer

En el templo

— Ya termine. — rey suspirando

— Gracias hija. — su abuelo agradecido

— Me voy para la casa de lita. — ella tomando su bolso

— Ok cuídate

— Gracias

Rey se fue caminando para la casa de lita, en eso se detuvo un auto en frente de ella

— Rey.— él

— Nicolás

— Necesito hablar contigo. — mirándola

— De que, estoy apurada. — sincera

— Siempre estás apurada rey. — serio

— Te molesta. — irónica

— En verdad, necesito hablar contigo. — sincero

— Dime. — ella bruzando los brazos

— Aquí no. — saliendo del auto y metiéndola a la fuerza

Rey golpeándolo

— Nicolás déjame me estás secuestrando

— Claro que no

— Claro que sí

— No te voy hacer nada. — suavidad

— Está bien, suéltame. — pidió ella

— Ok. — soltándola

— Habla. — ella mirándolo

— Peter maneje. — sonriendo

— He ¿qué haces? – ella nerviosa

— Luego te digo. — sonriéndole

En casa chiba Tsukino

Todas estaban sentadas comiendo

— Qué rico. — serena sonriendo

— Gracias serena. — mina agradecida

— De nada

— Tenía tiempo que no comía panes tan ricos. — serenity sonriendo

— En serio. — serena asombrada

— Sí

— Estaban muy buenos. Yo creo que es lo mejor que te sale. — Riny riéndose

— Jajaja que graciosa

Darién llegando

— Hola ya llegue

— Darién, qué bueno que llegaste. — serena levantándose y abrazándolo

— ¿Qué paso? — quitándose la chaqueta y dejándola a un lado

— Aquí mina que tienes a las chicas vueltas locas. — ella sonriendo

— Hola Darién. — mina sonriéndole

— Hola mina, que gusto verte de nuevo. — sonriéndole

— Lo mismo digo jajaja

— Yo quiero conocer la cuidad. — serenity mirándola

— Darién si llevamos a Riny y a serenity al circo. — serena sonriendo

— Buena idea

— Cómo que yo estoy sobrando aquí. Mejor me voy. — mina levantándose

— Mina no digas eso. — su amiga mirándola

— Es broma, me voy ya es tarde. — alegre

— Gracias por la visita. — Darién

— Adiós, tía mina. — serenity alegre

— Me dijo tía que alegría. — sonriendo

Serenity apenada

— Perdón

— Mina no vez que serenity es cómo, Darién son muy penosos. — serena riéndose

— Oh… no sabía. — Sonrisa maliciosa – ya lo sé, ahora si tengo que irme. — acercándose a la puerta

— Adiós mina. — su amiga

Mina, se fue para su casa

— Cómo todo está listo, vamos a darnos un baño y a salir. — serena contenta

— Esperen, todas. — Él mirándolas — yo también tengo que descansar, vamos a salir a las 8 – serio

— Está bien, vamos niñas hablar. — propuso serena

— Sí, hemos hablado todo el día. — Riny quejándose

— Todavía me falta saber más. — serena seriedad

— Está bien. — serenity suspirando

Hola gracias por sus Rw A:

Serena Candy Andrew Graham

Guest

Talantia

yesqui2000

Mary Yuet

Yuuki Miaka-chan

Familiachibatsukino

Bienvenida A:

kaoru rozenmaiden tsukino: Estaba extraña que no, estuvieras por aquí. Gusto verte de nuevo. Ojala que guste el cap

Aviso importante

Esta historia, está por terminar solo le queda muy pocos capítulos


	17. Chapter 17

Todas se fueron para la habitación, en dónde estaban durmiendo las niñas

Serena acostándose en la cama

— Cuéntame cómo es Darién. — refiriéndose a su hijo

— Está muy bien, se la pasa metido en la casa de tía rey. — serenity sonriendo

— Sí, es verdad. — Riny sonriendo

— Rey…— susurro serena

— ¿Qué pasa con rey? – pregunto Riny

— No nada. — un poco triste

— No me digas, que ya paso lo del bebé. — mirando a serena

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? – asombrada

— Serena vengo del futuro se todo. — seria

— Sí, paso hace 2 años. — afligida

— Paso tiempo

— Sí

— Mi tía rey tiene un bebé. — serenity sonriendo

— Cállate. — su hermana seria

— ¿Rey va a tener otro bebé? – ella esperanzada

— Sí, no digas nada. — Riny seria

— Está bien, no diré nada. — ella contenta

— Hace unos años, tuvo a Nicolás. — le comento

— ¿A quién se parece? – ella alegre

— Saco los ojos de Nicolás y se parece mucho a rey. — ella sonriendo

— Que alegría, me alegro mucho por ellos. — feliz

— Serena ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? – pregunto la pequeña

— ¿Dime?

— ¿Cómo es un sirco? – apenada

— Es muy divertido, te va a agradar. — risueña

— Es muy divertido. — su hermana mayor

— Las dejo. — serena mirándolas

Serena se fue para su habitación, ahí se acostó un rato ya que se sentía un poco mal

Darién entrando

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Un poco mareada. — le confeso

— Sí, sigues sintiéndote mal me dices para llevarte para el hospital. — preocupándose

— No te preocupes, amor. — leve sonrisa

Darién sentándose en la cama

— Te tengo una buena noticia

— ¿Dime?

— Me dieron 2 meses libres. — él sonriéndole

— Wow Darién tanto. — ella feliz

— Sí, es que en verdad. Me los merecía. — sonriendo

— Sí, es verdad. Yo voy a trabajar hasta dónde pueda. — le comenta

— Me parece una buena idea, amor. — inclinándose y beso sus labios

— Sí

Darién acostándose en la cama

— Yo voy a dormir un poco

— Sí, vamos dormir

— Sí, a dormir. — abrazándola

Darién y serena se quedaron dormidos, cómo a las 7 despertaron y se dieron un baño, pasaron un rato agradable con sus hijas, compartiendo y platicando, cómo a las 8 pm decidieron llevar a Riny y la pequeña serenity al circo

Serena terminando de peinarse

— Lista

— Yo también. — Darién sonriendo

En eso tocan la puerta

— Pase. — serena

— Permiso. — serenity caminando un poco hacia dentro

— ¿Qué se te ofrece? – mirándola

— Es que. — Ella con pena — ¿me puedes peinar?

— Claro ven. — feliz

— Las dejo solas. — Darién se fue

— Dime ¿qué quieres que te haga? – pregunto serena

— Mi mamá solo me peina y ya. — leve sonrisa

— Tienes el pelo muy largo y lacio. — sonriendo

— Sí, lo se

— ¿Te gustan las colas?

— No

— Las trenzas

— No

— Mmm bueno, te gusta el pelo de lado. — suspirando

— ¿Cómo?

— Vas a ver. — ella sonriendo, le agarro el cabello y se lo puso de lado izquierdo y le coloco una muñera de color blanco — lista

— Me gusta. — emocionada

— Qué alegría

Darién entrando

— Listas

Serena y serenity

— Si

— Vámonos

Todos salieron de la casa

Riny subiéndose adelante con Darién

— Qué de tiempo

— Riny, bájate ahí. Voy yo. — serena celosa

— No quiero, compártelo conmigo. Además soy tú hija. — Riny seria

— Está bien, luego no digas que soy egoísta. — seriedad

Serenity subiendo

— Vamos

Serena subiendo al auto

— Vamos

Darién encendiendo el auto

— Vámonos

Se fueron para el sirco, serenity estaba fascinada, nunca había visto acróbatas era algo parecido como Kaleido Star, al salir del circo se fueron a comer helados serenity estaba feliz le había gustado todo lo que había visto serena y Darién estaban más que felices

— Wow estuvo hermoso. — serenity feliz

Riny sonriendo

— Rity, lo has dicho muchas veces. — Riny sonriendo

Darién y serena

— ¿Rity?

— Así me dice mi papá rity dice, que para no llamarme sere me dice rity es lindo me gusta. — sonriendo

Darién estaba más que feliz al escuchar eso de serenity

— Wow Rity y Riny muy parecidos, verdad Darién. — ella sonriendo

— Sí

— Sí, mal no recuerdo. Fuiste tú que me comenzó a llamar Riny. — su hija seria

— Sí, porque 2 serena en la misma casa no podía ser. — seriedad

— Al final de todas le pusiste el nombre tuyo mamá. — su pequeña hija

— Yo. — asombrada

— Serenity se te va la lengua. — Riny molesta

— Eso fue lo que escuche, aun que no sé si es verdad. — nerviosa

— Bueno, vamos para la casa a descansar. — serena sonriendo

— Buena idea

Mientras Darién iba directo para su casa serenity se quedo dormida

— Serenity se quedo dormida. — comenta serena

— Lo sé. — Darién entrando al garaje — es hora de bajarnos

— Yo la llevo. — informo Riny

— No, yo la llevo. — anuncio Darién

— La sacas con cuidado. — pidió serena

— Claro

Serena y Riny se fueron para adentro, Darién la saco con cuidado

Darién mirándola

— Me parece mentira que ella sea mi hija, es tan linda. — Ella moviéndose, él arrugándola — duérmete

Darién entro con cuidado a la casa y la acostó en la cama

— Que sueño tengo. — serena bostezando

— Yo también. — Riny

— Yo también

Todos se fueron a dormir, cómo a la 3 de la madrugada comenzó a tronar de una manera horrible

Serena despertando

— ¡Hay!

— ¿Qué paso? – Darién alarmado

— Está tronando. — comenzando a llorar

Darién respirando profundo

— Ya mi amor. — abrazándola

En eso escucharon un grito

— Darién las niñas. — serena asustada

Darién y serena salieron para la habitación y consiguieron a Riny tratando de tranquilizar a serenity

— ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Darién

— Serenity siempre se pone así. — Riny asustada y su padre siempre lidiaba el pánico de su hija

— Serenity, mírame deja de gritar no pasa nada. — Darién acercándose a ella

Serenity llorando muy fuerte

— Quiero a mi mamá

— Ya serenity no llores. — serena acercándose a ella

— Ven. — Darién agarrándola con cuidado y sentándose en sus piernas — tranquila todo está bien

— No. — gritando al escuchar otro trueno

Serena abrazando a Riny

— Que deje de tronar

— Tranquila serena. — Riny abrazándola y sintiendo ella temblaba

— No lo puedo evitar tengo miedo. — muy asustada

— ¡QUIERO A MI MAMÁ! – serenity llorando

— Ya. — él abrazándola con fuerza, al rato de tenerla así se quedo más tranquila

Serena también se tranquilizo, Riny también tenía ese extraño don cómo su papá de tranquilizar a sus seres queridos

Darién acostando a serenity

— ¿Estás mejor?

— Sí. — leve sonrisa

— No tienes miedo. — mirándola

— Sí, tengo

— ¿Porque no duermes con serena y Riny? – mirándola

— No. — negando con la cabeza

— No

— ¿Puedo dormir contigo? – pidió

— Claro ven. — cargándola

— Yo duermo en la cama de serenity. — su esposa

— Ok. — se llevo a serenity cargada, ahí la acostó en la cama, luego todos se quedaron dormidos

Serena despertando

— Mmm ¿qué hora es?

— Son casi las 10. — Riny mirándola

— Tan tarde

— Sí

— Tengo que preparar el desayuno. — levantándose

— Yo te ayudo

— Vamos, ¿Riny todavía no han despertado Darién y rity? – mirándola

— No, para nada

— Sí, vamos a ver. — sonriéndole

— Sí

Serena y Riny fueron a ver a escondidas, allí vieron la imagen más hermosa que nunca se hubieran imaginado en sus vidas, ver a serenity abrazada de Darién y Darién abrazándola era una imagen muy tierna

— Se ven tan lindos. — serena emocionada

— Sí, nunca había visto a serenity así con papá. — Riny sonriendo

— Cómo que serenity va a comenzar a llevarse muy bien con Darién, en el futuro

— Yo creo que si

Serena y Riny dirigieron para la cocina, cómo a la media hora despertó serenity

Serenity mirando a Darién y pensando

— Están tan diferente a papá, bueno en su carácter es igual que tonterías digo es mi papá más joven, no sabía que mi papá fuera tan tierno. — emocionada

Darién moviéndose

— Darién. — despertándolo

— ¿Qué paso? – Preocupado — ¿te sientes mal?

— No salo quería darte las gracias por lo de anoche. — avergonzada

— No tienes nada que agradecer. — sonriéndole

Serenity apenada

— Gracias de nuevo. — bajándose de la cama y saliendo de la habitación

— Es igualita a mí

En la cocina

— Ya terminamos. — serena sonriendo

— Sí

— ¿Riny te puedo hacer una pregunta? – ella mirándola

— ¿Dime?

— ¿Por qué serenity no quiere a Darién?

— Sí quiere a papá. Lo que pasa es que mi papá casi no comparte con ella porque se la pasa viajando y mi mamá ya casi no viaja con él, porqué serenity está muy pequeña, para dejarla. Yo me estoy educando para ser la nueva princesa de Tokio de cristal

— Ok, no lo imaginaba. — sorprendida

En eso venia serenity

— Buenos días serenity. — serena sonriendo

— Buenos días

— ¿Y Darién?

— Acostado

— Horita vengo voy a verlo. — Subió y vio a Darién acostado en la cama — hola mi amor — dándole un beso

— Hola mi vida ¿y cómo amaneciste? – sonriéndole

— Más o menos. — le confeso

— Ayer me asuste, estabas muy nerviosa. — angustiado

Serena acostándose con él y abrazándolo

— Sabes que odio los truenos

— Lo sé, mi amor. Me sorprendió lo de serenity. — el abrazándola

— En serio. — Ella mirándolo — yo estaba tan mal

— Sí, descansa y duerme un poco. — dándole un beso en la frente

— Tengo sueño. — bostezando

— Duerme. Yo me encargo de las chicas. — alegre

— Ok. — cerrando los ojos

Darién se dio un baño y salió a desayunar allí estaban Riny y serenity platicando

— Hola. — sonriéndoles

— Hola. — Riny alegre

— ¿Desayunaron?

Riny y serenity

— Sí

— Dentro de un rato voy a salir. Serena está durmiendo. — mirándolas

— ¿Para dónde vas? – pregunto Riny

— ¿Hacer unas compras me acompañan? – sonriéndoles

— Yo no, tengo ganas de visitar a las chicas. — su hija mayor

— Yo quiero ir. — serenity emocionada

— Me alegro, desayuno y nos vamos. — alegre

— Ok

Darién desayuno, al rato estaba listo, mientras serena dormía muy tranquila Riny se fue a visitar a las chicas

— Ya estoy lista. — su hija feliz

— Vámonos. — risueño

— Sí

Darién cerró la puerta y se fueron para el súper mercado, con el carrito

— Vamos a comprar. No soy muy bueno, serena es la que compra. — alegre

— Yo ayudo

— Gracias

Serenity mirando los helados de fresa

— ¿Quieres uno?

— No

Darién agarrando 2 potes

— Va a hacer nuestro secreto

Serenity sonrió

— ¿Qué mas falta?— pregunto él

— Creo que falta esto. — metiendo la carne

— Gracias

— De nada

Darién y serenity terminaron las compras

— Señor ella es su hija. — pregunto la mujer

— Sí, es mi hija. — él orgulloso

— Se parece mucho a usted. — sonriéndole

— Gracias

Serenity estaba muy apenada

— Tome. — él dándole la tarjeta de crédito

— Ok. — pasándola y entregándosela

Darién y serenity se fueron el súper

Darién manejando

— ¿Para dónde quieres ir?

— Mmm no lo sé. — dudosa

— Te gustaría ir para la empresa dónde trabajo. — sonriéndole

— Sí, me gustaría ir

— Vamos

En el templo

— Estúpido. — rey furiosa

— Todavía molesta. — Nicolás sonriendo

— Claro cómo te atreves a secuestrarme por un día estás loco ¿o qué? y nunca hablamos de nada tarado. — airada

— Lo hice para que te distrajera un rato, el abuelo me lo pidió solo quería invitarte para el 24. — sonriéndole

— ¿Qué vas a hacer el 24? – mirándolo de reojo

— Mi familia quiere que la pases con nosotros, le dije que era más qué imposible sobre todo con lo qué pasó. — sinceridad

— Está bien, voy contigo. Con el abuelo. — seriedad

— Pasó el 24 ponte guapa. — guiñándole el ojo

Rey apenada

— Aja

Riny entrando

— ¡Rey!

— Hola. — ella abrazándola

— Vine de visita. — sonriéndole

— Qué bueno, pasa. — alegre

— Ok

— Adiós

Rey: Adiós. — Nicolás alejándose

Nicolás se fue para su casa

Mina llegando

— Hola chicas

— Hola. — rey sonriendo

— Hola mina. — Riny alegre

— Hola pensé que estaba serena, aquí cómo fui para su casa y no me salió nadie. — comenta ella

— Serena se quedo más que dormida y Darién salió con serenity para súper no creo que se tarden

— Ah… ok. — Mirándola y pensando — Darién es loco cómo dejar a serena sola si serena necesita más cuidado y si se cae o algo peor, no lo quiero imaginar

— Mina estas allí. — rey llamándola

— Rey tengo que llamar de emergencia, me emprestas el teléfono. — seria

— Sí

Mina llamando

— Bueno lita soy mina, ve para la casa de serena y toca la puerta hasta que serena despierte esta sola nadie está con ella

— ¿Qué? Ya voy para allá adiós. — cortando

Rey mirándola

— No le va a pasar, lo mismo que a mi mina

— Rey. — asombrada

— Serena va a tener un buen embarazo, amy la está atendiendo no te preocupes. — sonriéndole

— Está bien, no quiero sufrir con lo que paso rey. — mina con tristeza, todas estaban muy ilusionadas

Rey abrazándola

— A serena no le va a pasar lo mismo que a mí

Riny estaba escuchando todo muy atenta

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Serena despertando

— ¿Qué hora es? — Mirando el reloj — es tardísimo — levantándose de la cama y caminando para el baño allí se lavo la cara y se dio un baño, luego salió para la cocina allí escucho el timbre y abrió se sorprendió al ver a lita — lita

— ¿Cómo estás? – entrando

— Estoy bien, apenas voy a desayunar. — sonriendo

— ¿A esta hora? – ella perpleja

— Sí, es que pase mala noche por los truenos y eso. Estoy bien

— Mina me llamo y me dijo que estabas sola. — mirándola

— Lo estoy, dentro de un rato viene Darién y serenity. — informa

— ¿Y cómo es tú hija? – sonriéndole

— Igualita a Darién es alérgica a ciertas cosas cómo a él es un caso. — sonriendo

En el futuro

— ¿Cómo que se están tardando mucho no? — Mirando a serena

Serena sonriendo

— Solo tienen casi 3 días, es una semana. — ella seria

— Escríbeles una carta para que regresen. — Endimión impaciente

— Estás preocupado por serenity. — sonriendo

— Sí, lo estoy no sé cómo lo tomare. Mi yo en mi pasado. — serio

— Bien, serenity es una niña que se sabe ganar a las personas. — alegre

— Es verdad

— Endimión ¿por qué no entiendes a serenity? – ella mirándolo

— Sí, la entiendo pero a veces me gusta estar en contra de ella, para ver cómo se pone. — divertido

Serena sonriendo

— Eres malo

Endimión jalándole los cachetes

— Tú crees

— Me estás haciendo daño. — quejándose

Endimión abrazándola

— ¿Tú crees?

Serena abrazándolo

— Te amo

— Yo también, te amo

— Vamos a comer pastel. — sonriéndole

— Pero de fresa. — alegre

— No de chocolate. — separándose de él

— No estoy de acuerdo. — atrás de ella

— De chocolate

— De fresa

Endimión y serena se fueron para la cocina discutiendo que iban a comer

— Esos no cambian. — amy sonriendo

— No. — rey alegre

— Mami, vamos a jugar. — amu

— Sí, vamos. — alegre

En el pasado

En el trabajo de Darién

— ¿Qué te parece? – Darién mirando a su hija

Hola gracias por comentar A:

Serena Candy Andrew Graham

Familiachibatsukino

Mary Yuet

Talantia

yesqui2000

SANDYBELLHRNDZ

Usako—Chiba—T

Yuuki Miaka-chan

kaoru rozenmaiden tsukino

samantha13

Naiara moon


	18. Chapter 18

— Wow está muy lindo. — serenity sonriendo

— Gracias. — él alegre

Serenity mirando una foto de él y serena abrazados

— Está muy linda

— Gracias, esa es la que más me gusta. — le confeso

— Está muy linda la foto. — risueña

— Gracias, bueno ya tenemos que irnos. — anunció él

— Ok

Darién agarro unos papeles y se fueron para la casa

En casa Chiba Tsukino

— Gracias lita por el desayuno. — serena sonriendo

— De nada, me da gusto hacerlo. — lita alegre

— Lita, tú cocina delicioso

— Gracias

Darién y serenity llegaron

— Hola. — lita sonriendo

— Hola ¿cómo estás lita? – Darién sonriendo

— Muy bien, tengo que irme, adiós linda. — lita sonriéndole a serenity

— Adiós. — sonrió la pequeña

Lita se fue para el templo

— ¿Y cómo les fue? – pregunto serena mirándolos

— Muy bien. — la pequeña sonriendo

— Voy a acomodar la comida. — informo Darién

— Yo lo hago. — su esposa

— Serena déjame a mí

— Está bien. — mirándolo

— Yo voy a cambiarme. — serenity mirándolos

— Ok. — ella

Serenity se fue

Serena caminando hacia la cocina

— Oye Darién ¿cómo te fue con serenity?

— Muy bien. — comenzando a guardar la comida

— Me alegro, estaba pensando en llamar a mis padres y contarle sobre mi embarazado. — ella tranquilidad

— Me parece una buena idea, estarán en la casa. Ya que se van de viaje. — le recuerda

— Se me había olvido por completo Darién. — sinceridad

— La verdad a mi también. — sonriéndole

— Los voy a llamar. — ella

— Ok

Serena agarrando el teléfono y marcando

— Qué contesten

— Buenos días, casa Tsukino. — contesto ikuko

— Mamá soy yo serena. — ella sonrió

— Hola hija ¿cómo estás? – sonriendo

— Muy bien, quería hablar con ustedes. — le informa

— ¿Qué paso hija? – ella preocupada

— Es una sorpresa

— Está bien hija, me imagino que van para el viaje. — le recuerda

— Bueno…— sin saber que decir

— ¿Qué pasa? – angustiada

— Es que

— Mejor voy para allá, para que hablemos más tranquilas. — sonriendo

— Ok, mamá

— Nos vemos

Ikuko cortó

— Viene mi mamá. — mirándolo

— En serio, bueno le tendremos que dar la noticia. — Darién asombrado

— Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo

En el templo

— Tengo que irme. — Riny en eso apareció una carta del cielo — ¿no puede ser?

— ¿Qué pasa? — rey mirando a Riny

— Una carta del futuro voy a leerla

— "Hola mis niñas como están pasando espero que bien**, **su padre quiere que recrecen lo más pronto posible. Sí es posible hoy es que está muy triste creo que esta celoso de el mismo. Vengan por favor, nunca lo había visto así besos cuídense Las Quiere Mamá"

— ¿Qué paso? – rey curiosa

— Tenemos que regresar. — mirándola

— Tan pronto. — tristeza

— Sí, tengo que irme

— Ok

Riny se fue para la casa de serena y Darién. Al llegar le conto todo a ellos al principio serena estaba muy triste, pero sabía que tenía que pasar no podían quedarse mucho tiempo allí cómo antes

— Yo estoy lista. — serenity triste

— Pero ¿Por qué? — serena con ganas de llorar

— Serena tenía que pasar, antes de irse entre serena y yo le compramos algo. — Darién triste y sonriéndoles

Riny emocionada

— ¿En serio?

— Sí. — Darién sacando los regalos — espero que les ¿guste?

— Gracias. — serenity aceptando el regalo

— Ven serenity necesito hablar contigo. — Darién mirándola

— ¿Conmigo? – perpleja

— Sí

— Está bien, vamos. — sonriendo

Darién y serenity se fueron para la habitación

— ¿Que hablaran? – serena curiosa

— Serena

— Dime

— Ya ¿estás embazada de mi verdad? – seria

Serena asombrada

— Sí, tengo 2 meses

— Serena me alegro que ya este en camino. — Emocionada — me sacan muchas fotos – pidió

— Claro que sí. — Sonriendo y mirándola — ¿Quién es tú novio?

Riny sonrió

— Solo, puedo decirte que es alguien que ya conoces….

En la habitación

— Fue un placer conocerte. — Darién sonriéndole

— Igualmente Darién. — sinceridad

— Sabes estoy muy ilusionado, me gustaría que ya nacieras pero sé que todavía no es tú tiempo, tengo que esperar que nazca. Yo se que en el futuro seremos muy buenos amigos. — sinceridad

Serenity sonriendo

— En serio

— Por su puesto, eres igual a mí no tanto en lo físico en mi personalidad y eso me agrada. — alegre

— Gracias papá, quería escuchar eso. — emocionada

— De nada. — Sonriendo — anda ve y cuando me veas me des un fuerte abrazo pero, después le entregas esto — dándole una carta — es para mí, suena raro. Es para tú papá

— Si lo haré. — sonriendo

Darién dándole un abrazo

— Adiós

— Adiós

Darién y serenity salieron de la habitación y se fueron las chicas para el futuro

En el futuro

— Dime amu 5x5. — serena sonriendo

Amu sonriendo

— Es fácil 25

— Qué bien. — sonriendo

— Tía cuanto es 100x200

Serena con una gotita de sudor

— Vamos para que tú madre

— Pero dime tía. — impaciente

— Amy aquí está tú nena. — serena entregándosela

— Jajaja, ¿qué paso? veo que amu te hice una pregunta. — amy risueña

— Me pregunto algo difícil. — riéndose

— Me imagino, que es matemática. — divertida

— Sí

— Amu no le hagas esas preguntas a tú tía. — alegre

— Está bien. — sonriendo

— Estás listo Darién. — Endimión mirando a su hijo

— Sí, papá

— Me alegro. — sonriendo

— Hola ya llegamos. — Riny sonriendo

— Bienvenidas. — serena sonriendo

— Hola. — serenity sonriendo

Endimión salió casi corriendo a abrazarla

— Te extrañe mucho

Serenity sonriendo

— Yo también papá

— Cuéntame cómo te fue. — él llevándosela

— No puedo creer lo que acabo de ver. — amy perpleja

— Jajaja ese Endimión está muy enamorado de su niña. — serena divertida

— Tienes razón, ya que son iguales. — Riny alegre

Endimión se llevo a serenity al despacho

— Dime ¿cómo te fue?

— Muy bien. — Sonriendo – toma — dándole una carta

— ¿Quién me la envió? – pregunto curioso

— Darién. — sonriendo

— Yo. — perplejo

— Sí

— La leeré. — mirándola

— Luego vengo. — yéndose

Endimión abriendo la carta

— Hola ¿cómo estás? suena raro preguntar eso, espero que estés bien, solo quería decirte lo contento que estoy en conocer a mis hijos sobre todo a serenity me encanto conocerla. Me impresiono su forma de ser es idéntica a mí, me pareció que es tu niña especial bueno especial para los 2 ya que somos uno solo, lo único que me pareció raro que no te quería y comencé a acercarme a ella y entendí que sí la quieres, me imagino que la debes de molestarla. Te entiendo yo también lo haría, no lo hice ya que no tengo esa confianza que tienes tú con ella, sobre Riny está hecha toda una mujer cuídamela y no dejen que ningún hombre se le acerca. Al menos que valga la pena. — Sonriendo — ten eso por seguro — terminando de leer la carta — espero que el pequeño Darién este bien saludo, besos a serena bye.

— Nunca voy a cambiar. — el sonriendo

En el pasado

— Las extraño. — serena tristeza

— Yo también. — le confeso

En eso suena el timbre

Serena abriendo

— Hola mamá pasa

— Hola Darién ¿cómo están? – ella sonriéndole

— Yo mejor. — su hija sonriendo

— Qué bueno verla suegra. — sonriéndole

Ikuko sonriendo

— Vengo a saber sí, van para el viaje

— Bueno creo que sí. — serena mirándolos

— Es que, existe un detalle suegra. — Darién sonriendo

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Mamá, lo que pasa es que vas hacer abuelita. — ella feliz

— ¡Qué! Abuela, por fin. — abrazándolos a los dos

— Parece que le gusto la noticia. — Darién alegre

— Sí. — serena sonriendo

— Me encanto. — ikuko feliz

— Por eso no sabemos sí ¿o no? – Darién le informa

Ikuko sentándose

— Mmm, hay que pensar cómo vamos hacer, es que las carreteras están en buen estado pero no sé cuándo vamos a entrar para la casa de la abuela. — ikuko preocupada

— Sí, ahora que recuerdo que hay un barranco. — serena preocupándose

— Un barranco. — Darién alarmado

— No es muy alto. — su esposa

— Por más, tenemos que pensarlo. — él

— Tengo una idea que serena vaya con nosotros y tú también Darién. — ikuko sonriendo

— Pienso que mejor ustedes con nosotros. Ya que tengo una camioneta. — Darién sonriendo

— Perfecto cómo, mañana es 24 es mejor irnos hoy en la tarde. — ikuko sonriendo

— Ya son casi las 3. — Darién

— Sí, nosotros estamos listos ¿y ustedes? – mirándolos

— No creo que nos quedemos mucho tiempo allá, verdad amor. — ella

— Pienso lo mismo. — su esposo

— Nos vemos a las 4. — ikuko sonriendo

— Ok

Ikuko se fue

— Bueno, vamos acomodar la ropa. — él mirándola

— Ok, vamos

Darién y serena comenzaron acomodar la ropa, luego de eso se dieron un buen baño se vistieron para buscar a la familia Tsukino salieron Darién guardo las maletas atrás, mientras serena se subió en la camioneta, él se subió y se fueron para la casa de los padres de serena, no se tardaron mucho ya quedaba en unas cuadras, al llegar serena se bajo de la camioneta para entrar en su antigua casa

— ¡Papá! Mamá ya están listos. — grito serena

Kenji saliendo de la casa

— Sí hija ¿cómo estás?

— Muy bien ¿y tú papá? – sonriéndole

— Muy bien. — Abrazándola — feliz con la noticia del bebé, me alegro por ustedes — sonriendo

Serena sonriendo

— Gracias papá

— Gracias suegro. — Darién entrando

— Todos listos, vámonos. — ikuko sonriendo

— Sí, vámonos y sammy. — pregunto su hija

— Ya viene

Sammy saliendo

— Vamos

Darién dándole la lleve a kenji

— Maneje usted, es que no me se él camino

— Ah… ok

Todos se subieron él en auto, Darién y serena iban a tras mientras mamá ikuko y sammy iban adelante, en el viaje serena y Darién iban hablando muy tranquilamente, mamá ikuko se estaba quedando dormida mientras sammy estaba entretenido con su celular enviando mensajes hasta llegar a su destino

— ¿Llegamos? – anuncio Darién

Serena abriendo los ojos, ya que se había quedado dormida

— Mmm creo que sí. — bostezando

— Llegamos. — ikuko sonriendo

— Sí, ya llegamos. — su esposo

En eso sale una señora mayor de edad

— Abuela. — sammy saliendo de la camioneta y abrazándola

— Hola mi niño estás enorme. — la abuela abrazándolo con fuerza

— Sí, abuela ¿cómo estás? – su nieto sonriéndole

— Muy bien

— Abuela. — serena alegre

— Sí, aquí estás mi niña hermosa. — sonriéndole

— Hola abuela. — abrazándola

— Estás hermosa. — abuela alegre

— Gracias abuela, te presento a mi esposo Darién. — sonriéndole

— Tú esposo. — asombrada

— Sí

— Mucho gusto Darién Chiba

— El gusto es mío San Tsukino, pero pasen ya está haciendo frio. — mirándolos

— Claro que sí, madre. — kenji sonriéndole

Todos entraron para dentro, ahí san les mostro las habitaciones

— ¿Cenaron? – les pregunto

— No pero...— su nuera

— Hice la cena, vamos a comer. — abuela

— Sí, vamos. — dijeron todos

Todos comenzaron a comer muy a gusto

— Sere cuéntame, estás trabajando o estás de ama de casa. — pregunto curiosa

— Estoy trabajando en una guardería. — orgullosa

— Me alegro hija y tú sammy estás estudiando. — mirando a su nieto

— Claro que sí, abuela

— Me alegro mis nietos ya están grandes y haciendo sus vidas cómo debe de ser. — orgullosa

— Abuela ¿y Anthony cómo está? – pregunto serena

— Sigue igual no cambia hace unos meses me pregunto por ti. — le comenta

— ¿Anthony? — Darién algo celoso

— Es un señor mayor de edad, le gustaba regalarme dulces es muy amable. — serena sonriendo

— Sí, hace unos años tuvo problemas con su yerna y se tuvo que ir de allí con su niña. — comenta san

— Ah… entonces está solo. — mirando a su abuela

— Sí, está solo.

— Mamá ¿cómo te las has pasado? – pregunto su hijo

— Bien a veces me vienen a visitar mis hermanos y luego los sobrinos no me puedo quejar ¿y porque no me dijeron que serena se había casado? – Sam seria mirando a su nieta

— Abuela te invitamos, nunca supimos en dónde estabas ya que me case hace 4 años. — ella seria

— Es que hace 4 años estaba de viaje jajajaja. — divertida

— Mamá tú nunca cambias. — serio

— Es verdad, abuela gracias por la comida estaba deliciosa. — su nieta

— No comiste casi nada. — su esposo

— Darién tiene razón. — su madre

— No tengo casi hambre. — ella

— No es bueno, obligarla a comer sí no quiere. — Sam mirándolos

— En este caso sí. — ikuko seria

— Quieres un jugo. — ofreció su abuela

— No

— Espero que más tarde te de hambre. — su abuela

— Ok, Darién vamos a descansar un poco. — su esposa mirándolo

— Está bien con permiso. — Darién

Darién y serena se fueron para la habitación

— Ikuko siempre tratando a serena cómo sí, fuera una niña. — Sam seriedad

— Tengo que preocuparme por el bienestar de mi hija de mi nieto. — seria

— ¿Qué?

— Sí, sere está embarazada

— Bisabuela yo. — perpleja

— Sí, mamá

— Qué emoción

En la habitación

— ¿Te sientes bien? – Darién preocupándose

— Creo que sí

— Serena no me importaría devolvernos a la ciudad. — él

— Darién tranquilo es normal por el embarazo. — sonriéndole

— Es muy extraño verte así. — acercándose a ella

— Me imagino, me voy a desvestir para acostarme un rato. — sonrió

— Ok, voy a esperar que te cambies, para irme más tranquilo. — mirándola

Serena sonriendo

— Ok

En Tokio

— ¿Abuelo estás seguro que no quieres ir? – rey mirándolo

— Sí, seguro rey. — sonriendo

Lita entrando

— Hola cómo están

— Aquí. — rey mirándola

— Quería invitarlos para mí. Mis padres se fueron para que su familia. — lita un poco triste

Rey mirándola

— Yo voy a cenar con la familia de Nicolás

— ¿Cómo cuenta? – lita curiosa

— Lita. — apenada

Mina llegando con yaten

— Hola

— Hola ¿cómo están? – rey mirándolos

— Bien, verdad mi amor. — mina sonriendo

— Sí. — yaten alegre

— Les gustaría comer en mi casa en noche buena. — lita invitándolo

— Me parece una buena idea, verdad mi amor. — yaten sonriéndole

— Sí, claro que aceptamos. — mina alegre

— ¿A qué hora? – pregunto él

— Cómo a las 8. — ella

— Allí estaremos ¿pero que llevamos de comida? – pregunto mina

— Mmm no lo sé. — su amiga

— Ok, llevaremos lo que sea. — yaten

— Está bien. — lita sonriendo

— Parece que tendrás visitas lita. — rey sonriéndole a su amiga

— Sí jajaja, vamos mina para que hablemos. — lita feliz

— Sí, vamos

Todas se fueron hasta rey

En la calle

— Ahora sí, tengo que irme a mi casa. — lita le comenta a rey

— Ok, adiós. — rey separándose de su amiga

Lita iba caminando muy tranquila hasta que choco con alguien

— Perdón. — él

— Tranquilo, no sé preocupe. — ella sonriendo

— Lita. — Andrew sonriéndole

— Andrew ¿cómo estás? – ella alegre

— Muy bien pero ¿qué haces por aquí tan sola? – curioso

— Es que, me iba para mi casa. — le confeso

— Ohh que bien

— ¿Cómo te ha ido?

— Bien trabajando duro

— Yo también. — Sonriendo — abrí una tienda, realiza comida por encargo para fiestas o para restaurantes y cafeterías – le informa

Andrew asombrado

— ¿Y tú sola?

— Sí, es que estuve trabajando para una compañía que era del padre de Nicolás por casi 5 años, apenas abrí mi tienda y soy famosa. Bueno tengo mi gente con decirte que ya compre mi propia casa. — orgullosa

— Wow lita estoy impresionado contigo nunca pensé algo así de ti. — sinceridad

— Sí, verdad que más puedo pedir, cómo que está haciendo frio porque no vamos para mi casa así la conoces. — ella invitándolo

— Ok vamos

Lita y Andrew se dirigieron para la casa de lita

Lita abriendo la puerta

— Pasa

— Wow está muy hogareño. — encantado

— Gracias aun que a veces lo tengo algo descuidado por el trabajo. — le confeso

— Te entiendo. — Mirando una foto de lita con un chico — ¿es tú novio?

— Lo fue, duramos casi 1 año pero el muy infeliz me engaño con otra, jajaj parece que no tengo suerte con el amor, que puedo hacer. — leve sonrisa

— Yo tampoco. — Serio — con lo de Reika me dejo muy mal

— Te entiendo una siempre le da todo el amor y siempre recibe golpes, es cruel verdad pero ya estoy acostumbrada, la verdad. Un día que todo va a salir bien. — ella esperanzada

— Creo que tú has sufrido más que yo creo. — asombrado

Hola gracias por comentar A:

Serena Candy Andrew Graham

Usako—Chiba—T

Naiara moon

yesqui2000

Familiachibatsukino

Magguie Aino

kaoru rozenmaiden tsukino

Mary Yuet

Guest

Yuuki Miaka-chan

Le doy la Bienvenida A:

Lady SereShields


	19. Chapter 19

— Sí, casi todos los hombres que me hacen lo mismo. Será que soy muy tonta, creo que no te debo decir eso no. — lita sonriendo

— La verdad estoy asombrado contigo, tenía tiempo que no te veía y te veo no es por nada pero. Estás hermosa. — Andrew sonriéndole

Lita apenada

— Gracias, oye que vas hacer mañana. Es noche buena para que cenes con mina y los demás

— Mina, estoy asombrado de lo famosa que es. — el mirándola

— Mina, sigue igual. — alegre

— Me alegro. — Mirando el reloj — tengo que irme

— Tan rápido, te iba a ofrecer pastel de pai. — sonriéndole

— Me quedo un rato más. — sonriendo

— Ok. — sonriendo

En la casa de la abuela

Serena acostada

— Darién

— ¿Dime? – mirándola

— Te acuerdas ¿cuando todas las chicas nos sacamos la foto para yusuke? – sonriéndole

— Sí, lo se salieron bien. Aun que tenemos tiempo que no sabemos de él.

— Sí, es verdad a lo mejor está en otro país. — sonriéndole

— Puede ser, oye amor todavía no le has preguntado sobre tus verdaderos padres a kenji y ikuko. — curioso

— Sí, lo hice. Me dijeron que me encontraron en un moisés y no saben quién son mis verdaderos padres. — tristeza

— Qué raro

— Me da igual, ya que ellos me educaron y me dieron lo mejor de ellos. — feliz

— Eso sí

— Darién estaba pensando, cuando nazca Riny irnos de viaje los 3. — sonriéndole

— Me parece una buena idea

En la sala

— Ikuko ¿para cuándo nace el bebé? – pregunto Sam

— Mmm no sé, mañana le preguntamos a serena. — su nuera

— Ok

La noche paso volando hasta a amanecer

Serena amaneció en el pecho de Darién despertando

— Mmm qué hora es. — Mirando a Darién — Darién amor despierta

Darién abriendo los ojos y mirándola

— ¿Qué pasa amor te sientes mal?

— No. —Sonriendo — tengo un hambre

— Ok, vamos a desayunar

— Sí, tengo hambre

En el comedor

— No ¿han despertado? – pregunto Sam

— No abuela. — su nieto

— Deben de estar cansados, ellos trabajan mucho. — comento kenji

— Es verdad. — apoyo su esposa

— Estaba pensando, sí vamos un rato a visitar a la familia. — Sam sonriendo

— Qué buena idea, mamá

— Tenemos que pensar en serena, además estaba embaraza. — ikuko

— Sí, tienes razón y hay muchos callejones. — su hijo

— Por eso lo digo

En eso bajan Darién y serena

— Buenos días. — serena sonriendo

— Buenos días ¿cómo amaneciste? – abuela sonriendo

— Bien. — ella

— Hola buenos, días Darién. — mirándolo

— Buenos días abuela

— Buenos días, ¿quieren desayunar? – les pregunto

— Sí, tengo hambre. — ella tocándose la barriga

— Me alegro hija, les voy a traer el desayuno. — abuela

Serena y Darién se sentaron en la silla

— Papá y mamá me dieron la noticia, que por fin me vas hacer tío. — sammy sonriendo

Serena sonriendo

— Sí, va a hacer niña ¿verdad Darién?

— Claro que sí, amor. — alegre

— Una sobrina. Yo quiero un sobrino. — sammy serio

— Sammy lo que sea, va hacer nuestro consentido. — ikuko sonriendo

— Así es suegra. — el alegre

— Vamos a desayunar. — propuso serena

Sam con los platos

Darién levantándose para ayudarla

— Déjeme ayudarla

— Gracias hijo. — risueña

— De nada

— Toma hija. — colocándole el plato en la mesa

— Gracias, abuela. — sonriéndole

Todos comenzaron a comer, serena comió toda la comida, luego de eso se pusieron todos a preparar la cena

En casa Kino

— Ya termine. — lita sonriendo

En eso suena el timbre

Lita abriendo la puerta

— Hola pasa Andrew

— Hola ¿cómo estás lita? – alegre

— Aquí terminando, aun que me faltaba poco. — sonriéndole

— Vine ayudarte. — ofreciéndosele

— Gracias Andrew, necesito la mano de un hombre. — contenta

Mina llegando

— Hola ¿cómo estás lita?

— Mina pasa. — ella sonriéndole

— Andrew. — asombrada

— Hola. — Andrew sonriéndole

— Andrew, me vino ayudar. — le informa

— Oh…. Qué bien. — mina coqueta

Lita mirándola

— No estés insinuando cosas he

Andrew apenado

— Chicas

— Perdón Andrew. — mina sonriendo

— Lo invite, para que pase la noche buena con nosotros

— Ah… ya. Andrew bienvenido

— Muchas gracias

— Dime en que te ayudo. — mina mirándola

— Mmm bueno ven. — su amiga

— Ok

Lita y mina se fueron a terminar lo que faltaba

En casa de la abuela

— Todo listo. — Sam sonriendo

— Sí, que bien quedo todo. — serena sonriendo

— Sí, tienes toda la razón. — su esposo

— Vamos a descansar un poco. — propuso ikuko

— Sí, vamos. — kenji

Todos se fueron a descansar, las horas pasaron y se hizo de noche, todos estabas listos para cenar. Llego la hora de la cena, y se divirtieron, la abuela Sam comenzó a hablar de serena y sammy cuando eran pequeños, al principio serena se molesto pero luego se le fue pasando Darién se reía ya que la abuela y serena sacaban unas cosas. Así pasaron la noche buena, en casa de lita todo salió bien a pesar que mina y yaten peleaban cómo niños mientras lita y Andrew se la pasaron hablando de su futuro y los planes que quería hacer para el nuevo año ya que no faltaba mucho, en casa de Nicolás rey se reía con las cosas que decía el padre de Nicolás, paso una noche muy agradable así pasaron la noche buena

Los días fueron pasando, hasta llegar los meses

— ¿Estás segura que te sientes bien? – pregunto Darién preocupado

— Sí, Darién tranquilo, falta poco para que nazca Riny. Me faltan 2 meses. — ella sonriéndole

— Sí, estoy asombrado que en el embarazo a estado más que fenomenal, lo digo que cuando cumpliste los 3 meses adiós malestar y un embarazo normal. — sonriendo

— Sí, en estos meses han pasado cosas muy interesantes. — risueña

1 la boda de Unazuki

2 Richard le pido matrimonio a amy y dijeron que se iban a casar dentro de 2 años

— Sí, se van a tardar 2 años para arreglar la casa que compraron y comprar las cosas poco a poco. — mirándola

— Lo sé, mina está muy mal. — tristeza

— Sí, yaten y ella terminaron, ellos van a regresar terminaron por una tontería. — el animándola

— Sí tienes razón, si se fueron a su planeta. — le recuerda

— Sí, eso es lo malo, pronto volverán vas a ver. — animándola

— Lo veremos, bueno tengo que irme a trabajar. — ella tomando su bolso

— Serena

— Darién, sabes que estoy todo el día sentada ayudando con el papeleo nada más. — sonriéndole

— Está bien, vamos a llevarte y me llamas para irte a buscar. — dándole un beso en los labios

— Ok, mi amor vamos

Darién llevo a serena para el trabajo, luego Darién se fue para su trabajo

En el trabajo de amy

— Sí, Richard lo sé. Darién y serena me van a ayudar con lo de la casa. — ella sonriéndole

— Ok, mi amor me avisas para irte a ayudar. Todavía ando con lo del trabajo. — mirándola

— Sí, tranquilo todo está bien, cálmate tenemos 2 años para arreglar la casa así que trabaja tranquilo. — sonriendo

— Perdón, sí estoy un poco paranoico. En verdad quiero que todo salga bien, para ti amy ya que te mereces lo mejor. — mirándola con amor

— Richard, que cosas dices. — apenada

— Es la verdad

Amy mirando el reloj

— Te dejo cuídate, te amo mucho, bye

— Yo también. — alejándose

En la tienda de lita

— Esto no era lo que tenía que comprar. — lita preocupada

— Hola

— Hola ¿cómo estás? Ros. — sonriéndole

— Muy bien, parece que estás muy preocupada. — mirándola

— Sí, es que compre las cosas mal. No sé que me paso. — le revela

— Sí ¿quieres te llevo? – ofreciéndose

Lita apenada

— Claro que no

Andrew llegando

— Hola lita

— Hola Andrew ¿cómo estás? – contenta

— Vamos lita. — ros mirándola

— No, cómo crees. Yo lo puedo hacer sola, no te preocupes

— Está bien, nos vemos

— Adiós. — ella

Ros desanimado

— Adiós

— ¿Y ese que le pasa? – le pregunto Andrew

— Quiere acompañarme a comprar unas cosas, mejor no. Yo lo conozco. — seria

— ¿Lo conoces muy bien? – arqueando una ceja

— Más o menos, no quiero hablar de eso. — ella seria

— Ok

— Tengo que cerrar el negocio, para comprar mis cosas. — comenta ella

— Sí ¿quieres te acompaño? – se ofreció

— Gracias Andrew, no me gusta molestar

— No es una molestia, vamos

— Sí, vamos. — sonriendo

En el trabajo de serena

— Ya termine. — serena sonriendo

— ¿Qué cosas no? — Akane con ironía — desde que saliste embarazada no haces nada

Serena molesta

— Akane deja de molestarme, no voy arriesgar mi embarazo, por hacer algo que no puedo

— Son puras escusas

— ¡Cállate!

— ¿Qué pasa? – entrando la directora

— Akane molestando

— Akane ¿por qué molestas a serena? – seria

— Ella comienza

— Yo. — serena molesta

— Serena no te alteres. — pidió su jefa

— Mejor me voy de aquí. — levantándose

— Serena espérate. — le pidió

— Mejor me voy

— Sí, que se vaya. — akane sonriendo

— Akane, dime de una vez cual es el problema, que le tienes a serena porque prefiero cambiarte de por otra empleada. Qué perder a serena. — directora son rudeza

— Pero…— akane perpleja

— Adiós mika. — serena alejándose

— Espera. — pidió la directora

— Nos vemos mika. — yéndose, ahí tomo un taxi y se fue para su casa luego llamo a Darién para decirle que estaba en casa, allí Darién se fue para la casa

Darién entrando

— Mi amor ¿y eso?

— Es que. — comenzando a llorar

Darién abrazándola

— Dime

Mientras serena le contaba todo a Darién

En el templo

— Listo abuelito. Ya tengo que irme. — rey mirándolo

— Está bien, ten cuidado. — sonrió su abuelo

— Sí, abuelo tranquilo

— Hola ¿cómo estás? – Nicolás llegando

— Hola ¿qué haces por aquí? – rey mirándolo

— Es que vine a aquedarme un tiempo para acá. — sonriéndoles

— Qué bien, tengo que irme. — ella

— Cómo que no te importa la idea. — él serio

— No, porque me voy por casi 2 meses y voy a regresar antes que serena dé a luz. — ella

— Tanto tiempo. — el perplejo

— Sí, adiós

— Adiós

Rey se fue

En casa Chiba Tsukino

— Yo creo, que es mejor que no regreses. — Darién muy serio

— Darién

— Es mejor, en 2 meses nace la bebé y luego regresas cuando Riny nazca ¿qué te parece? – mirándola

— Muy buena idea. — sonriéndole

— Yo creo que. Ya es hora que descanses. — sonriéndole

— Sí, estoy de acuerdo. — sonriendo

— ¿Quieres comer algo? – le pregunto

— Sí

— Voy hacer algo delicioso. — risueño

— Ok

Darién hizo una comida rápida y sana. Serena no podía comer cualquier tipo de comida

Serena comenzando a comer

— Está delicioso

— Gracias

Serena estaba comiendo muy tranquila en eso sintió una patadita, asombrada

— Me pateo

— ¿En serio? — tocándole el vientre

— Sí. — en eso volvió a patear, más fuerte

— Está muy alegre. — emocionado

— Será porque está comiendo. — sonriéndole

Darién sonriendo

— Parece mentira que, pronto la tendremos en nuestros brazos

— Sí. — sonriendo

— Porque no vamos un rato para el centro. — invitándola

— Sí, vamos. Déjeme terminar de comer

— Ok

Después de comer se fueron para el centro comercial allí, entraron a una tienda de bebés

— Me gusta esta ropita. — enseñándole un vestido rosado

— Esta linda, creo que Riny tiene muchas ropitas ya que tú familia y las chicas se han pasado. No cabe la ropa. — mirándola

— Sí, lo sé amor, nosotros casi no hemos comprado nada. — haciendo puchero

— Porque no, nos han dejado las chicas. — le recordó

— Lo sé

— Vamos a terminar de comprar y luego vamos para una tienda para comprarte ropa para ti ya que 2 meses tendrá a Riny. — sonriéndole

— Ok

Darién y serena terminaron de comprar luego se fueron para la casa, comenzaron a hablar, sobre la llegada de Riny, Serena llamo a mika y le dijo que se iba a suspender por unos meses hasta que nazca la bebé, mika tuvo que aceptar ya que serena nunca se había suspendido en algunas ocasiones por enfermedad

Las semanas pasaron, estaba cerca el cumpleaños de serena

— Buenos, días mi amor. — dándole un beso en los labios

Darién despertando

— Buenos días, amor

— Levántate, para que vayamos. — ella mirándolo

— Sí, estás muy emocionada. — sonriéndole

— Sí, falta poco para mi cumpleaños. — feliz

— Faltan 3 días

— Sí, nunca pensé cumplir años embarazada. — sonriendo

— Sí, vamos a alistarnos para ir a comer con las chicas

— Sí

Darién y serena se dieron un baño y se fueron con las chicas

— Hola, llegaron un poco tarde. — mina sonriéndoles

— Jajaja sí. — serena

— Llegamos a tiempo. — Darién mirándolos

— Darién se le están pegando, las mañas de serena en llegar tarde. — Andrew divertido

— Qué chistosito. — Darién serio

— Jajaja

— Vamos a comer. — propuso lita

— ¡Sí! – mina contenta

Todos se sentaron a comer

— Amy ¿y Richard? – pregunto serena

— Viene unos meses y se queda por un tiempo, luego se va. — le comento

— Qué bien, me alegro

— Sí

— Traje pastel de ciruela. — anuncio lita

— Yo no cómo. — anuncio Darién

— ¿Por qué? – pregunto lita

— Es alérgico. — respondió serena

— En serio. — amy sorprendida

— Sí. — él

— Qué mal. — mina

— Sí. — su amiga

— Saben Unazuki está embarazada. — Andrew sonriendo

Todos

— ¿Qué?

Andrew con una gotita de sudor

— Sí, tiene 2 meses

— Wow que rápido. — mina asombrada

— Sí, me dejaste pasmada. — confeso amy

— Todos quedamos así, que más se puede hacer. — sonrió el futuro padre

— Felicidades Andrew. — sonrió lita

— Gracias

¿Cómo que comieron pastel antes de tiempo? — soltó mina

— Mina. — serena seria

— Es la verdad Unazuki se caso hace casi, jajaja no me acuerdo. — sinceridad

— Unazuki creo que tiene 4 meses. — Andrew serio

Todas

— Mina

— Perdón me confundí. — ella avergonzada

— Mina no cambias. — serena seria

Todos comenzaron a reír, la tarde paso rápida. Luego de comer se fueron para la casa de serena allí duraron cómo 4 horas, hasta que se fueron

Darién caminando hacia la cocina

— Parece que fue un día muy alegre

— Sí. — En eso sintió un dolor en el vientre — Darién

— ¿Dime?

— Darién. — ella tratando de respirar

— Dime. — caminando a dónde estaba ella

— Me duele mucho el vientre. — agarrándoselo

Darién asustado

— Vamos a llevarte para que amy

— Espérate por favor, me cuesta caminar. — le revelo

— Serena no me asuste. — agarrándola de la mano y sentándola en la silla

Serena respirando profundo

— Llévame para que amy

— Eso hare

— Apúrate

— Sí. — llamo a amy se fueron para el hospital, ahí amy la atendió y luego salió — dime ¿cómo están?

— Está bien, solo fue un susto, vamos a dejarla solo por hoy ¿qué te parece? – mirándolo

— Claro que sí

— Serena está en la habitación 3. — informo

— Gracias

— De nada

Darién fue para la habitación, cuando entro consiguió a serena durmiendo se sentó en una silla que estaba ahí

En otro lado

— Qué bueno, que ya terminamos. — mina suspirando

— Sí, tiene una llamada. — le anuncio

— Ok. — Caminando y tomando el teléfono — hola

— Hola mina soy yo, serena está en el hospital. — amy

— ¿Y eso?

— Le dieron algunas contracciones, todavía no va a dar a luz

— Que alivio. Ya voy para allá. — sonriendo

— Ok

Mina llamo a lita y llamo a rey por su celular rey no podía ir ya que estaba algo lejos, tomo el primer tren para estar con serena

En el hospital

— ¿Y Darién? – pregunto lita

— Está en la habitación con serena. — le informa su amiga

— Vamos mina. — lita mirándola

— Ve tú, voy a comprar algo para Darién. — le informa

— Ok

— Mina disculpa sí soy indiscreta ¿qué paso contigo y yaten? todavía no me han dicho. — amy mirándola

— Nada se molesto porque me bese con el jack. — ella seria

— Jack

— Sí, con quien estaba haciendo la novela. — seria

— Tú ¿no eras la protagonista?

— Sí, pensó que le estaba siendo infiel y se puso furioso jack le explico pero nada. — dolida

— ¿Porque pensó eso?

— Es que ese era el primer beso y el ultimo y me dijo jack que lo enseñáramos porque no sabía besar, lo hicimos. En eso llego yaten te imaginas cómo se puso. — seriedad

— Pero le explicaste

— Muchas veces, no entiendo nada. — furiosa

— Y termino contigo

— Sí

— Qué mal mina

— Yaten no puso lo que tenia, eso es todo. — tristeza

— Vamos, para la cafetería. — sonriéndole

— Vamos

Amy y mina compraron comida para Darién, después se fueron hablar más tranquila con lita

En la habitación de serena

Serena poco a poco estaba abriendo los ojos

— Darién

— ¿Cómo te sientes? – acercándose a ella

— Más o menos

— Amy me dijo para que descansaras un poco, mañana nos vamos., amy te quiere tener hoy en observación. — le informa

— Estamos bien ¿verdad? – mirándolo

— Claro que sí. — sonriéndole

— Me alegro

Amy entrando

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Bien

— Voy a ver, la pequeña Riny. — tocándole el vientre

— Ok

Amy trajo el equipo para realizarle una ecografía, para ver a Riny y escuchar los latidos del corazón, aplicándole el gel

— Está frio. — serena quejándose

Amy sonriendo

— Es normal. — comenzando a flotar — aquí esta

Serena y Darién

— Sí

— Parece que está en posición para nacer. — le comunica

— Tan rápido. — serena asombrada

— Sí, escuchen los latidos, está muy bien sí todo sale bien nace para 10 de julio. — sonriéndoles

— No falta casi nada. Estamos en 28. — Darién emocionado

— Sí tienes razón, listo todo está bien. — amy alegre

— Me alegro. — serena sonriendo

— Serena mañana te puedes ir para tú casa, muy tranquila. — alegre

— Ok

Amy se fue, serena se quedo dormida al rato y luego Darién, amaneció amy dio de alta a serena se fue muy tranquila. Al llegar a la casa ikuko y kenji fueron a verla, Darién les había avisado

— Estás mejor. — pregunto ikuko

— Sí, mami. — sonriéndole

— Solo fue un susto nada más. — sonriéndole

— Me alegro que allá sido solo eso, gracias a Dios. — su padre

— Sí. — Darién

— ¿Y sammy? – pregunto serena

— Está en la universidad. — su madre

— Ok

Los padres de serena se quedaron un buen rato, más tarde llegaron las chicas y se pusieron hablar hasta llegar la noche. Serena y Darién se fueron a dormir

Serena despertando y mirando el reloj

— Son las 3, ya es mi cumpleaños. — en eso sintió que algo se rompió — que es eso — cuando quito la sabana miro había agua, asustada — Darién despierta

Darién despertando

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Darién, Riny está por nacer. — asustada

— ¿Qué?

— Ya

— Pero falta. — medio dormido

Serena levantándose

— Mira

Darién mirando la cama mojada

— Dios vamos rápido

— Darién, tranquilo vamos a buscar la ropa y mi ropa. No está lista hay no. —asustada

En eso suena el teléfono

— Bueno. — serena contestando

— Serena perdón creo que me equivoque de número. — rey apenada

— Rey ayúdame. — ella desesperada

— ¿Qué pasa? — Asustada

Gracias por sus Rw A:

Faby Usako-Chiba-T

Mary Yuet

yesqui2000

Magguie Aino

Familiachibatsukino

Guest

Naiara moon

samantha13

Le doy la Bienvenida A:

princessqueen

Aviso. Proximo Capitulo final


	20. Chapter 20

— Ven para la casa, ya voy a tener a Riny. — serena desesperada

— Ok

— Voy a llamar amy. — Darién tomando el teléfono

En el hospital

— Es hora de irme. — Amy bostezando, en eso suena el teléfono – no – agarrando — bueno

— Amy, es serena. Va nacer Riny. — Darién desesperado

— ¡Qué! Tráela. — grito ella

— Ok. Ya vamos para allá, serena vamos. — el mirando a su esposa

Serena caminando poco a poco

— Darién ayúdame

— Claro que sí

Darién cargo de serena y la subió en el auto

Rey llegando

— Dime ¿qué hago?

— Agarra la ropa de serena y de Riny las guardas, en una maleta no tenemos tiempo. — él

— Ok, vayan tranquilos

— Ok, gracias

— De nada

Darién se fue con serena para el hospital, allí amy la atendió de emergencia

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Rey hablando por teléfono

— Sí, mina llama rápido a lita y a los padres de serena. Yo me voy para el hospital

— Ok. — mina

Rey termino de acomodar la ropa y salió de la casa de Darién a toda prisa para agarra un taxi en eso se detuvo un auto

— Preciosa te llevo. — él hombre

— No gracias. — sin mirarlo

— Por favor, te llevo anda rey. — mirándola

— ¿Tú? – ella asombrada

— Quién más yo tú adorado Nicolás. — sonriéndole

— Estúpido subiéndose. — En el auto — llévame para el hospital

— ¿Qué paso? — Asustado

— Serena está por dar a luz

— En serio, vámonos. — emocionado

— Sí

Nicolás manejo a toda prisa

Los minutos pasaron, serena todavía no había dado a luz. Había dilatado lo suficiente para ponerla a pujar

— ¿Estás lista? – amy mirándola

— Sí, estoy un poco asustada. — le confeso

— Tranquila todo va a salir bien. — sonriéndole

— Eso espero

Serena se la llevaron para el pabellón, ahí comenzó a pujar con todas sus fuerzas

— Serena respira profundo. — su amiga

— Eso hago. — volviendo a pujar

— Se le ve la cabecita. — emocionada

— En serio

— Serena no pares. — regaño

Serena volvió a pujar hasta que por fin salió Riny

— Ya aquí está, es hermosa. — recibiéndola

— Dámela. — pidió ella

— Toma. — Dándosela — ahora sí, sonrían — sacándole una foto con la cámara digital

— ¿Qué hora nació? – pregunto serena sin dejar de mirarla

— Nació a las 4:59 am

Serena sonriendo

— Casi a las 5

— Sí, Ana pesa a la niña. — mirando a la enfermera

— Sí

— No, me la quiten. — pidió serena, enfermera se la quito

— Horita te la traen. — amy sonriéndole

— Ok

A serena se la llevaron para una habitación, amy salió enseñándole la foto a todas las chicas Darién estaba muy emocionado, quería conocerla

— Vengan vamos para la habitación. — amy sonriéndoles

Todos

— Sí

Cuando entraron serena tenia a la pequeña en sus brazos

— Está divina. — ikuko sonriendo

— Felicidades. — Amy dándole un regalo — feliz cumpleaños

Todos

— Feliz cumpleaños

— Gracias. — serena sonriendo

— Nació el mismo día que sere. — ikuko sonriéndole

— Sí. — su esposo

— ¿Y cómo le van a poner? – pregunto sammy

— Bueno. — Darién sin saber que decir

— Cómo creen ¿que se llame? Nació el mismo día que su madre, es gusto que se llame serena. — rey mirándolos

— Serena Chiba Tsukino. — serena sonriendo

— Sí, la pequeña serena. — Darién sonriendo

— Mi nena. — kenji quitándosela serena

— Está divina. — ikuko tocándole las manitos

— Ahora sí, me voy estoy muerta. — amy mirándolos

— Tan rápido. — mina sonriendo

— Tengo mucho sueño. — le confiesa

— Te llevo. — ofreció Nicolás

— Gracias, luego vuelvo. — amy mirándolos

— Adiós amy. — serena

— En préstamela. — mina mirando al señor kenji

— Sí, con cuidado. — él entregándosela

— Parece mentira, está hermosa. — mina encantada

— Salió así al padre. — rey burlona

— Sí, cómo no. — serena algo molesta

— Tonta, siempre te enfondas por todo. — su amiga

— Salió a la madre. — Darién mirándola con amor

Serena sonriendo

— Toma Darién. — mina entregándole la pequeña

— Gracias. — él cargándola con cuidado, la miraba muy fijamente estaba más que feliz

— Voy a tráeles algo para que coman. — se ofreció mina

— Voy contigo. — ikuko

— Está divina. — rey mirándola

— ¿La quieres cargar? – le pregunto Darién

— No

— ¿Por qué? – mirándola

— Rey sé que es duro, pero hazlo. — serena mirándola

— Está bien. — cargándola con cuidado

— ¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunto su esposo

— Algo cansada, pero bien amor. Feliz, tengo a la pequeña Riny. Está aquí con nosotros. — sonriendo

— Sí, tienes toda la razón. — él

— Es hora que nos vayamos, para que serena descanse un poco. — kenji mirándolos

— Sí, tiene razón. — rey entregándole la bebé a serena

— Gracias por venir. — Darién sonriente

Rey y kenji

— De nada

— Darién la puedes acostar en la cunita, mientras duermo un poco.— su esposa

— Claro que sí. —la agarro con cuidado y la acostó en la cunita que estaba ahí

Serena cerrando los ojos

— Me llamas cuando tenga hambre

— Ok

Serena se quedo dormida, Darién cuidaba de la pequeña Riny, las chicas las fueron a ver en silencio para no despertar a serena. Las horas pasaron hasta que Riny comenzó a llorar

Serena abriendo los ojos

— Darién pásame a Riny

— Tranquila mi amor, te la voy a pasar

— Ayúdame a levantarme un poco. — pidió

Darién la ayudo

— ¿Así mi amor?

— Sí, pásame a Riny

Darién cargándola y dándosela con cuidado

— Toma

— Gracias. — ella comenzó a darle de comer el principio le dio dolió pero luego se le fue pasando — parece que tiene mucha hambre

— Sí. — sonriendo

En eso entra amy y las demás

Todas

— Sorpresa. — con un pastel

— Chicas. — emocionada

— La bebé está comiendo. — mina sonriendo

— ¿Duele mucho? – pregunto lita, mirando Riny amamantaba

— Un poco

— Mira cómo come. — rey encantada

— Se parece a serena cuando come. — mina asombrada

Todos

— Mina

— Era una broma jajaja

Serena terminándole de dar el pecho

— Ahora cómo hago, para sacarles los gases

— Dámela. — pidió amy

— Toma. — entregándosela

— Es fácil le das unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda y comienza a salir los gases

— Sabes amy. — rey mirándola

— Claro, es que he ayudado a las madres primerizas cómo lo es serena. — sonriendo

— Abrió los ojitos. — lita sonriendo

— En serio. — Darién acercándose

— Sí está divina, creo que ya. Esta lista toma. — amy

— Ok. — serena agarrándola con cuidado

— Es hora de comer pastel. — mina sonriendo

— Sí, amy ¿serena puede? – pregunto rey

— Sí un poco

— Qué bien. Ya quiero comer jajaja. — ella feliz

Rey le sirvió a todos lo que estaban en la habitación, serena comió tranquila ya que Riny se había quedado dormidita, los días pasaron serena y a Riny la habían dado de alta, los primeros días Riny lloraba un poco de noche pero se tranquilizaba cuando serena y Darién la metían en el medio de los 2 y se quedaba dormida, se le había más fácil acostarla en la cunita. Habían pasado 2 meses del nacimiento de la pequeña serena

En casa Chiba Tsukino

— ¿Lista? – pregunto Darién

— Sí, está bien que mina se quede todo el día con Riny. — su esposa mirándolo

— Claro que sí, ya era hora. Todas la han cuidado menos mina. — mirándola

— Es que…

— Vamos a darle una oportunidad, ella le dio de todo a Riny. — serio

— Sí, vamos para la fiesta. — leve sonrisa

— Sí, vamos

En casa Aino

— Mi hermosa Riny es hora de tomar tú alimento. Tú madre es una exagerada hacer todo el alimento. — Mina sonriendo, Riny comenzó a llorar — te voy a dar tu tetero — preparo el tetero y se lo dio — listo a comer dentro de un rato, vamos a salir un rato al parque – sonriéndole

Riny le dio una pequeña sonrisa

— Qué linda. — encantada

Luego de darle el tetero, la abrigo con cuidado y se fueron para el parque

— Llegamos hermosa. — alegre

— ¿Mina?

— ¿Yaten? — Asombrada

— Holaaaaaaa. — seiya sonriendo

— ¿Seiya? – mina atónita

— Hola. — Taiki sonriendo

— Taiki

— No me digas. — seiya emocionado — es la pequeña bombón

— Sí, esta dormidita. — comunica

— Esta divina. — sin dejar de mirarla

— Lo mismo digo. — ella sonriendo

— ¿Y cómo te ha ido? – yaten mirándola

— Bien

— ¿Y el trabajo? – le pregunto Taiki

— Por los momentos estoy de vacaciones. Me voy ausentar por unos meses. — les cuenta

— ¿Y eso que estás cuidando a la bebé bombón? – le pregunto seiya

— Serena y Darién se fueron para una fiesta de la empresa, y me dijeron que la cuidara

— Está muy linda pero. — yaten mirándola fijamente a mina — ¿la sabes cuidar?

— Claro que sí. — ella seria

— Que verlo. — Taiki sonriendo

riny comenzó a llorar

Mina sacándola con cuidado

— ¿Qué paso?

— Parece que tiene hambre. — seiya

— No puede ser, si ya comió

Yaten metiéndole el chupón que se había caído

— Toma nena

Riny se calmo

— Qué susto mañosa. — mina sonriendo

— En préstamela. — pidió seiya

— Pero con cuidado

— Sí. — Cargándola — esta divina serenita 2

Riny comenzó a llorar

— Dámela. — ella

— Toma

— ¿Qué paso? – mina, Riny se tranquilizo

— Parece que llora con gente extraña. — comenta Taiki

— Sí. — ella

— Chicos vámonos. — yaten serio

— Tan rápido no ¿por qué? – seiya molestándose

— Sí, quieren se quedan

— Yo me quedo. — seiya

— Yo también. — Taiki

— Ok

— Yo no voy a quedarme mucho tiempo. Riny se puede enfermar. — comenta ella

— Tiene razón. — seiya sonriéndole a la bebé

— Solo un rato. — mina alegre

Todos

— Ok

En la fiesta

— Mina no contesta. — serena preocupada

— Serena tienes que darle una oportunidad, apenas tiene casi 2 horas que se la dejamos así que disfrutemos. — su esposo serio

— Está bien, vamos. — suspirando

Darién y serena se fueron a bailar un poco

En el parqué

— Tengo que irme. — mina levantándose de la banca

— Te acompañamos. — se ofreció seiya

— Ok gracias, vamos. — mirándolos

Los chicos acompañaron a mina hasta su casa con la pequeña Riny, después de eso mina los invito para su casa comieron un poco de pastel y jugo. Se fueron, la tarde paso rápido. Serena y Darién fueron a buscar a Riny a la casa

— ¿Y cómo se porto? – pregunto serena

— De maravilla

— Qué bueno. — Darién agarrándola del moisés

— Cuando quieran me la dejan y listo. — ella sonriéndoles

— Ok, mina. — su amiga

— Toma serena. — Darién dándole a Riny — voy a recoger las cosas de Riny

— Ok amor

— Déjame ayudarte. — ofreció mina ayudo a Darién — listo

— Gracias

— De nada, adiós. — alegre

— Adiós. — serena

Darién y serena se fueron para su casa. Al llegar serena le dio un baño a Riny y luego le aplico la crema, la vistió

Serena acostando a Riny en su cunita

— Es hora de dormir

— Me voy a dar un baño. — él

— Ok amor

Darién se fue a bañar, serena veía unos papeles que le habían enviado de la guardería, al rato comenzó a llorar Riny

Serena sacándola

— ¿Qué paso Riny?

Riny no dejaba de llorar

— Qué paso. — caminando con ella hasta que se quedo quietecita

Darién bajando las escaleras

— ¿Qué paso con Riny la escuche llorando?

— Sí, está más tranquila

— Dámela para que te des un baño. — mirándola

— Ok, toma. — dándole a Riny

— Mientras tú mami se baña, vamos a ver tele. — sonriéndole a su hija

Serena se fue a dar un buen baño, después de darse un baño vio la tele con Darién y Riny, luego de eso se fueron a dormir pero Riny todavía no sé había quedado dormida

Serena con sueño

— Darién no sé duerme

— Que raro sí, a esta hora duerme. — extrañado

— Sí lo sé. Hoy está que no quiere dormir. — mirándolo

— Es raro

— Y sí a acostamos con nosotros, es que no me gustaría dejarla despierta y menos así. — ella

— Sí, tienes razón vamos

Darién y serena se fueron para su habitación con la pequeña Riny

Serena acostándose con cuidado

— Darién agárrala

— Sí

— Sí, la colocamos en medio. — mirándolo

— Sí. — acomodándola con cuidado

— Vamos a ver si se duerme. — ella bostezando

— Sí, ojala

Las horas pasaron y Riny seguía con los ojitos bien abiertos, serena se había quedado dormida, Darién la agarro se la puso en pecho ahí Riny se fue quedando dormida, allí Darién aprovecho y la fue a costar en su cunita luego se quedo dormido.

Serena despertando

— Mmm ¿qué hora es?

— Son casi las 7:30am. — su esposo

— Qué tengo que irme a trabajar. — levantándose

— Hoy ¿regresas? – mirándola

— Sí.— corriendo hacia el baño

Comenzó a llorar Riny

— Buenos días princesita. — su padre sonriéndole

Riny estaba emocionada comenzó a mover sus manitos

Darién sacándola

— Vamos a comer princesita — camino para la cocina y preparo el tetero a Riny — vamos a comer — dándole el tetero

— Ya estoy lista. — ella acercándose a ellos

— Te bañaste rápido. — asombrado

— Sí, voy a listar las cosas de Riny para llevármela para la guardería. — mirándolo

— ¿Estás segura? Porque no sé la dejas a mamá ikuko. — él

— Es que no he hablado con mi mamá, voy a ver que cómo están las cosas.— ella

— ¿Por qué lo dices? – serio

— Es que sí, veo que no me da tiempo. Prefiero quedarme en casa y cuidar a Riny. — sonriendo

— Estoy de acuerdo, mi amor

— Voy a hacer lo que dije. — subiendo las escaleras

— Princesita, vamos a darte un buen baño. — dándole un beso en la mejilla

Darién baño a Riny y luego la vistió

— Ya estoy lista. — serena acercándose

— Riny también y ya comió. — él sonriendo

— Gracias, mi amor. — feliz

— Yo me voy a dar un baño e irme al trabajo. — dándole un beso en los labios

— Ok

— Adiós

— Adiós. — Agarrando a Riny que estaba en la cama — vamos para el trabajo de mamá te portas bien — Riny le dio una leve sonrisa — mi niña, vamos a buscar tú moisés

Serena metió a Riny en el moisés, luego de eso desayuno y se fueron en su auto para la guardería

— Serena bienvenida. — mika sonriendo

— Gracias. — con Riny en brazos

— ¿Es tú hija? – mirándola

— Sí, ella es la pequeña serena. — orgullosa

— ¿Le pusiste cómo tú? – asombrada

— Sí, mis amigas y mi esposo. Nació el día de mi cumpleaños. — sonriendo

— Wow en serio, que lindo. — encantada

— Sí

— ¿Qué alegría que estés aquí? – sinceridad

— Gracias. No sé si me quedare aquí. — le confeso

— Te entiendo, eres madre y es una gran responsabilidad. — leve sonrisa

— Sí ¿y akane? – mirándola

— No me la menciones. — seria

— ¿Qué paso?

— La tuve que despedir, es que me estaba trayendo problemas con las demás trabajadoras. — molesta

— Dios mío, a mi no me dejaba en paz. Igual no le hacía caso. — seria

— Desde que se fue, todo a estado más tranquilo. — sonriéndole

— Ya veo voy a ver a los niños. — alegre

— Ve

Serena vio a todos los niños, las compañeras de trabajo se alegraron en verla tanto así que le dieron regalos a ella y a Riny. Sabían que esperaba una niña

— Está divina. — comento una compañera

— Sí, se parece mucho a ti. — comento otra

— Gracias. — sonriendo

— Quedaste igualita. — mirándola

— Es que casi no comía nada. — le confeso

— ¿Y tú esposo cómo está con las nena? – le pregunto otra

— Feliz

— ¡Qué emoción!

Riny comenzó a llorar, se había asustado

Serena agarrándola

— Mi linda

— Parece que la asustamos. — una apenada

— Sí puede ser. — serena mirándolas

— Te vas a quedar aquí ¿o te vas? – le pregunto otra

— Yo creo que mejor, me voy. — mirándolas

— Serena, haces bien. La beba te necesita

— Sí, lo se

— Lo sabía, te vas a ir. — mika

— Mika es mejor para mí y para mi niña. — mirando a su jefa

— Tienes toda la razón, voy a decir que te paguen el doble te lo mereces. — sonriéndole

— Gracias mika, vamos a hablar un rato. — mirándola

— Vamos hablar de todo. — sonriendo

— Sí. — compañera

— Claro que sí

Serena se quedo horas hablando con sus compañeras, luego se fueron para la casa. Ahí se quedaron mirando la tele, al rato llegaron las chicas y comenzaron a mimar a Riny, Se quedaron un rato se fueron para sus casas. Darién llego, se quedo un rato con Riny, serena prepara la cena

Los días pasaron, la semanas, hasta pasar algunos años, todos estaban reunidos en el templo estaban todos

— Ven Riny. — serena

— No quiero mami. — pequeña emocionada

Darién agarrándola

— Cómo que no. — mirándola

Riny sonriendo

— Es que quiero ir para que tía rey

— Ve. — bajándola

— Cómo pasa el tiempo, Riny tiene 3 años. — ella mirándolo a su esposo

— Sí

— Tantas cosas que han pasado. Mina y yaten pronto se van a casar, Rey y Nicolás están viviendo juntos, dicen que todavía no se van a casar, Amy y Richard por fin se casaron, Lita y Andrew son novios y se llevan de maravilla

— Sí, me alegro por Andrew. — su esposo agarrándola con la cintura

— Todo está bien. — sonriendo

— Sí, sabes que todavía falta que vengo lo de Tokio de cristal y faltan 2 hijos. — el sonriendo

— Jajaj sí. Por los momentos vamos a disfrutar día a día. — ella sonriéndole

— Tienes razón. — dándole un beso

— ¿Por qué no sé, esperan para su casa? – rey burlona

— Luego no dicen, por qué salen embarazadas. — mina burlona

Serena roja

— Cállense

Amy con Riny en sus brazos

— Vengan, vamos rápido que va a comenzar los fuegos artificiales

— Vamos. — serena sonriendo

— Tía bájame. — Riny mirándola

— Ok, ve. — bajándola

— Papi cárgame. — jalándole el pantalón

— Claro que sí, princesita. — cargándola

— Vámonos. — su esposa agarrándolo del brazo

Todos fueron a ver los fuegos artificiales

Serena mirando a todos y pensando

— ¿Qué cosas no? Tanto tiempo siendo amigos y la amistad todavía continua Rey y Nicolás, al principio rey no demostraba sus sentimientos luego descubrió que estaba enamorada de él, se dieron una oportunidad y pasó lo del pequeño Damián. Yo creo que la vida los va a recompensar, mina loquita por naturaleza a pesar que ha sufrido por los hombres descubrió el verdadero amor con yaten, a pesar que es un poco frio y serio ama a mina, amy mi amy la chica más tranquila y amable que he conocido es una persona estudiosa y consigue lo que quiere. Qué bueno que por fin este casada ojala que tenga bebés pronto jajaja, Lita mi amiga y la mejor cocinera a pesar que le han roto el corazón, consiguió el verdadero amor con Andrew bueno después de largos años., es tan famosa me alegro tanto por ella. Seiya y Taiki están ya comprometidos Taiki conoció a una chica se enamoro perdidamente de ella no sé si se irán a casar. Ojala que todo le salga bien, seiya mi gran amigo ya está saliendo con una chica de su planeta pronto la voy a conocer, Michiru y Haruka unas amigas medio raras, se llevan muy bien, setsuna está muy alegre con Riny pero es muy misteriosa, así es ella, Luna y Artemis, luna mi gran y mejor amiga horita se la pasa en el templo, que conmigo no sé porque lo hace. Pero poco a poco la estoy trayendo a la casa, Darién mi único amor lo amo tanto y es están tan guapo. Los años que pasan se pone mejor no me puedo quejar esta buenísimo jajaj pero así lo amo, es tan maduro y tan tierno lo amor tanto. — mirando a Riny — mi Riny esta enorme ¿no? Quién iba a pensar que yo madre. Así es la vida – sonriendo — pronto tendré 2 bebés en unos añitos todavía falta. Qué más le puedo pedir a la vida, tengo a las mejores amigas y al mejor esposo del mundo, una hija alegre y muy divertida

— ¿Qué piensas amor? – pregunto su esposo

— Lo mucho que soy feliz. — sonriendo

— Yo también, pienso en lo felices qué somos. — mirándola con amor

Serena y Darién se dieron un beso muy tierno, sellándose su infinito amor

Fin

Muchas gracias por su apoyo en esta historia, fue un gusto compartirla con ustedes gracias por sus Rw A:

Sakuramayen

Naiara moon

sayuri1707

yesqui2000

Marie Mademoiselle Chiba

Angel de Chiba

Serenasm

samantha13

Mi luz dari

Tommiboy

Mary Yuet

Guest

Magguie Aino

michiru222

Faby Usako-Chiba-T

Familiachibatsukino

Gabi tenoh hanazono

Dulc

Serena Candy Andrew Graham

WarriorCM

Starvenus

Eli Chiva

SANDYBELLHRNDZ

Guadalupe

Talantia

Sui-chan Hitachiin Tsukino

Yuuki Miaka-chan

Lady SereShields

princessqueen


End file.
